The Last Son of Krypton and The Amazon Princess
by spiritedghost
Summary: This story takes place in an AU, so it will follow if at all loosely what is happening in The Justice League, it picks up with Issue 12 of The New 52. Mainly it will deal with the interactions between SM & WW. It is largely a love story and loaded with M (lots of smut) material as well as violence because let's face it who doesn't like violence? The Gods will make appearances!
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Son of Krypton and The Amazon Princess**

**By SpiritedGhost**

*****Authors note:**

**First let me say, I do not own DC comics or any of it's many characters. I am just a fan who is taking an idea from a Comic book that DC owns and produces called, "Justice League". In issue 12 of the new 52 series we see a scene between Superman and Wonder Woman. They speak of being lonely and then they kiss, one can only assume the kiss is filled with passion and maybe if we are lucky it is filled with a promise of what is to come for these two heroes. I am a romantic at heart. I in no way make claim of ownership to these characters. I am just borrowing them and taking them out to play…**

**Since the reboot as it were, we are given a glimpse of a new personalities in our hero's. Superman is perhaps more brash. He is fighting for acceptance in a world that fears him and considers him an outsider, an Alien. Wonder Woman has been revamped, she is half Goddess and half Amazonian. Her father, Zeus her mother Queen of the Amazons. She is new to the world of Man, she has been here perhaps all of a few short months. She is naive and takes things quite literally. She is also innocent. **

**So here you have two people of diverse backgrounds who have come together for the common good of mankind. Each feeling the need to protect the little guy as well as the planet, this we know is the foundation for The Justice League which they are part of.**

**Now when you throw these two together, these two lonely people who are unique and virtually the only ones of their kinds, it makes sense to me they would find each other.**

**So this then is a story of discovery and love. These two people who are emotionally damaged (you will find out through reading the story what I mean by that) and loveless will find one another. They will fall in love and this then is their story.**

**I am a bit out of my element with writing this as I usually ship The Vampire Diaires in their I play with a pairing between Damon and Rebekah. So I am asking that you help through reviews and let me know how I am doing.**

**I tend to write heavy emotional pieces and very descriptive in their love making and fighting hence the M rating.**

**So without further ado let us begin at the beginning…..**

**This takes up right after Superman takes off in issue 12 of The Justice league in search of Wonder Woman. From this point forward all that you read is about how I see the story unfolding, while I might from time to time follow the comics with villains and the like. The rest is taking place in an Alternate Universe so do not expect to see the characters as you do in the comic books.**

**End Note*****

_**Chapter 1 ~ And So It Begins:**_

Flying at a leisurely pace and utilizing his telescopic vision he found her sitting atop the Lincoln Memorial. Her knees were drawn to her chest, she looked so lost, vulnerable, and most of all she looked sad. It was breaking his heart to see her this way. He was use to seeing the strong brave Amazon.

He slowly made his decent and floated down so he was facing her he landed with one knee on the roof in front of her. She never even looked up to see who the shadow that fell upon her belonged to. From his kneeling position he wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, protect her from what was making her so sad, and most of all he wanted to offer her comfort in the circle that was his arms. Instead he did none of these things instead he moved and sat beside her. They stayed that way in companionable silence for perhaps a few minutes before he asked in a soft concerned voice, "Diana, are you okay?"

Hearing his voice she turned her head so she could see the profile of his face, he also wore a somewhat lonely expression. He also looked a bit vulnerable in the light of the full moon. She turned her body in his direction and he in turn mimicked her movements so they could see each other's faces.

The first thing he noticed was the track of tears that marred her beautiful face. She had been sitting and crying.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. When that didn't work she swallowed and stood with her back to him. She hugged herself and shivered. Clearly she was upset. Her emotions were raw. He could feel the pain and what based on his own experience, he could feel how lost and alone she was. He found himself standing and his hands gently laid upon her slender shoulders as he turned her in his direction. She was looking down.

His right hand moved as if it had a life of its own and lifted her chin. He saw the trembling lower lip; he could see and smell the salt of her tears as they tracked down her face. At that moment all he wanted was to take her in his arms and offer her comfort. He wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but of course he couldn't do that. She didn't belong to him; she was with another, Captain Steve Trevor, the boyfriend who was presently in the hospital and fighting for his life. He was collateral damage, in their latest battle, a reminder of just how fragile human beings are and why they should not be intimately involved with heroes.

So instead he asked, "How is your boyfriend Steve?"

Blinking back tears in an effort to halt their progress, she said in a sad, lost voice raw with emotion, "The doctors have put him in a medically induced coma to help with the pain and to give his body time to heal."

Finally she met his blue eyes with her own. "I feel responsible, if he had never known me, if I had never come to Man's World. He would be safe and happy. He would be with someone normal. I broke up with him you know?"

"When," he asked softly.

"Three weeks ago, I could not be who he wanted me to be. He was only there because of me. He got hurt because of me."

"No Princess, he got hurt because of him. Had he not tried to impress you and play the part of the hero, he would have been safe."

"Superman he…"

"My name is Clark, Princess, Clark Kent," he said cutting her off in a soft and slightly amused voice.

"The reporter," she asked with a degree of surprise to her voice.

"One and the same," he answered offering her a shy smile for the first time this night.

Her own lips slightly curved and her eyes seemed to brighten just a bit. Her eyes shyly meeting his and there were so many questions racing around in her mind. She tilted her head slightly and just looked at his handsome face; she stood just a bit straighter as she looked up into his eyes. They were so blue. She wanted to…, no she needed to touch his cheek, to feel the heat of his face against her palm, and instead she asked a question that had been plaguing her for some time.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

His eyes widened in surprise just a bit as he digested the question and answered her honestly because the one thing about these two since they first met. They were always honest with one another. It just came naturally to them. They just allowed themselves to be who they were in each other's presence.

"Princess…"

She cut him off and said in much the same tone of voice he had used on her, "Diana, my name is Diana."

She watched him closely to see what he would do with his new found knowledge. She was aware that she was slightly flirting with him. She was the daughter of the King of the Gods and she was also the daughter of the queen of the Amazons. She was a Warrior Princess but at the moment she was a very vulnerable 23 year old woman. She was one of a kind, the only one of her kind and to her knowledge there would never be another.

He moved slightly towards her with his body, he breathed in her unique scent. As he absorbed what she had told him he got the feeling she was testing him. She asked a simple question but there was no simple answer, he was the last of his kind he truly was to his knowledge, The Last Son of Krypton. Each day he was getting stronger and because of that each day he was distancing himself from humanity, he lived on a planet that to him might as well have been made of tissue paper. One mistake one misjudged move on his part and he would likely destroy anything or anyone he touched. Her question echoed in his mind as he answered her as honestly as he could.

"Diana, I am the only one of my kind, to have relations with a human is dangerous, I always have to be on guard so I don't hurt them. If I get excited and forget myself for one moment, I could kill without meaning to. I must always be aware of my strength around humans. You ask if I get lonely?"

He gazed into her eyes and could swear he was looking into her soul as he swallowed, his eyes flicked down to her full lips, her beautiful, kissable lips and answered, "All the time."

He watched her face, he heard her heart rate accelerate at his answer, her nostrils flared slightly and her eyes dilated for a brief moment and she looked down shyly. Her body was responding to his close proximity and she didn't understand why, she also was surprised with his answer. It was direct and it struck a cord deep within her.

He wanted to touch her he wanted so much to be able to wrap his arms around her and hug her to him. He wanted to be able to touch her and not have to worry about her breaking, but mostly he just wanted to touch her. Instead he kept his hands to himself and asked in a voice just touched with a hint of emotion, "Do you get lonely, Diana?"

"Like you Clark Kent, I am the only one of my kind."

He looked at her and a puzzled frown marred his handsome features as he asked, "I don't understand, you're an Amazon, you come from an island of Amazons. How could you be the only one of your kind?"

"My mother is Queen of the Amazon nation of Themysciran something that you know, what you don't know is my father." She looked at him closely gauging any and all reactions he may have with what she is about to disclose. It is something she has not told another, not even Steve, but she wants to tell him. If you asked her why she would be hard pressed to find the right words, she is new to the emotions being this close to him are evoking in her. Her body is reacting on a level she has not known before in her 23 years. She is confused by her emotions but she continues none the less.

"My father is King of The Gods, Clark. I am half Amazon and half God. I am daughter to Zeus. I was trained to be a Warrior Princess and to go out into the world of man as an emissary of peace. There is no other like me. I am also one of the strongest people on the planet and I feel as you do. I live in a world made of tissue paper and if I am not careful, I will destroy rather than help and save. I also am afraid to be with a regular human for fear that in a moment of passion I will harm or kill them with a touch."

She looks down sadly and says, "I am all alone and at times the knowledge of that thought weighs heavily on my person. Like you I am surrounded by friends and family and I am all alone. So yes in answer to your question I also get lonely all the time."

She lifts her head and looks up at him, her eyes focus on the blue of his, again her nostrils flair slightly, her breath quickens in time with her heart beat and then her eyes fall upon his lips. She wants to feel those lips on hers; she wants to run her fingers against them to feel what they would feel like against her flesh. She wants this with every fiber of her being. She moves fractionally towards him.

His eyes meet the blue of hers, his own nostrils flare slightly as his heart rate increases with desire, and he could almost swear he is hearing the sound of his blood rushing through his veins. His eyes darken fractionally as he sees her move in towards him. His own eyes move down to her lips, it is maddening how much he needs to touch her, needs to kiss her. Needs to feel her lips on his and he realizes in this moment he has never wanted anything more in his life.

Neither one knows who made the first move, perhaps it was mutual. No matter though as they came together gathering each other in their arms as lips and bodies crashed together. Holding each other tightly to one another, feeling how their bodies fit together perfectly. Not having to fear holding each other with a strength that would crush a lesser being. The kiss was hungry. It was filled with passion. She opened her mouth, as she felt his questing tongue along the seam of her lips with a hunger that could not be denied. She needed this, she needed to feel the passion, she needed to feel his passion for her.

He slipped his own tongue hungrily into her mouth tasting her and slid his tongue along hers teasing her. She responded in kind and moaned throatily into his mouth. He pulled her tighter against him, his right hand tangled in her hair, his left hand pressed into the small of her back. Urging her harder against him she willingly went with him. He pulled his lips from hers and kissed along her jaw, making his way to the shell of her ear and whispered in a rough passion filled voice, "Your beautiful, Diana."

She trembled against him and then pushed against his chest. He moved back a half a step and looked questioningly into her eyes.

She fought to get her body and mind under control. Her lips were swollen from the kiss they had shared and she swallowed taking in a deep breath. Slowly sadly and confused by her reactions to him she lifted off into the air and said, "I need to go."

He watched her through a haze of lust that had clouded his mind and fought his own body for control. Then he simply nodded at her retreating form and watched her leave. Confusion flooded his mind and he too lifted slowly into the air and turned. He headed in the opposite direction, he needed to go home, and he needed to think.

Unknown to both Aphrodite looked down from Mount Olympus as a smile graced her lips. She had been watching her half little sister for some time. She was curious to see how she would interact in the world of men. One man caught her eye as a possible love interest for her little sister and that was Kal-El, The Last Son of Krypton. She had made up her mind she would not interfere but she would watch and if needed give them a push in each other's direction just to see what might happen between them. As she had watched the scene unfold she realized no push was needed, they had found each other on their own. She smiled genuinely as she had watched the scene on top of the Lincoln Memorial unfold. She was pleased.

To Be Continued:

_**Chapter 2 ~ You Don't Call, You don't Write:**_

**Or**

_**You're Avoiding Me:**_

***I need to acknowledge an author in here, it was largely due to his story called, **"****The Alien and the Amazon" by Hellacre13, **that this story is seeing the light of day. I have been toying with this story for some time. After reading his story which also takes place in the universe of the New 52. I decided what the hell and the rest will become history.

So thanks Hellacre…..

Ghost!***

PLEASE REVIEW AND BE KIND THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT AT THIS TYPE OF STORY!


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start I would like to thank all for the reviews. I have thanked all through PM's that I could. It was unexpected as to the amount of hits this story received since yesterdays posting. 500 hits in less than 16 hours. I love it and the alerts and even the favorites. Who would have guessed? So everyone…..come on….Group hugs. Okay enough with the hugging already, time for you to get back to it.

….So without further ado I give you…..

_**Chapter 2 ~ the Destroyer Comes:**_

**Or**

_**Just Another Day On The Job:**_

_**New York City, Central Park ~ Saturday 2:17p.m.:**_

As Superman and Wonder Woman materialized, the think dubbed The Destroyer of Man was on the ground, its back was to them and it stood immobile as if it was just waiting.

"Rao," said Superman under his breath, at the size of what they were up against.

"Hera," said Wonder Woman as her eyes went wide knowing full well what they were facing.

Taking a moment to steal herself as to what was about to come, she asked, "Who is Rao?"

Never taking his eyes off what was before him he answered her, "A Kryptonian God."

"Clark, do you have a Kryptonian name as well," she asked as her eyes stayed focused on what was before them.

Out of the corner of his eye he stole a glance at her, Rao but she was beautiful. As dangerous as this situation before them was he couldn't help reflect, when Diana got nervous she would babble and it seemed as though she was going into full babble mode as he chuckled and answered her, "You really want to talk about this now?"

"Yes," she said emphatically, "If we are about to die then I want to know your real name."

The thing was turning towards them as if the tone of her rising voice had finally gotten its attention.

Inhaling deeply he said, "Fine, my Kryptonian parents named me Kal. Now can we focus?"

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and he could swear she was doing that shy half smile she got whenever she was nervous around him. Then it faded as grim determination masked her face as she saw it slowly focus its full attention on the flying duo.

"Any ideas, Princess? You did say it was a tool of your Gods."

She spared a moment to look at him and quickly map out her strategy, "It can't fly, but it is very strong, near invulnerable, it is not a living thing, it mimics life. It draws its strength from the earth itself, its eyes emit a beam much like your heat vision and its armor is magical in nature."

His eyes narrowed as he ran through options, as a plan came to mind he muttered, "I really hate magic."

His jaw set in a tight line, his eyes dilated as he employed his x-ray vision; at first his enhanced vision only showed him a perfectly smooth structure. He needed to look deeper. His brow wrinkled in concentration as he focused his vision tighter. For a moment the world dropped away and he was granted access to the inner workings of the mechanism and what he saw surprised him. It was just a shell nothing more. As he pulled his vision back the world came back into focus.

"It's hollow," he muttered under his breath just loud enough for Diana to hear him. "If it's hollow I can go through it and rip it apart from the inside."

Diana jerked her head in his direction at hearing him and shouted, "Superman, you can't, it's not what you think it is. It's made up of mystical energies. If you touch it…"

The rest of what she was about to say was lost as he shot forward near the speed of sound and slammed into its midsection.

_**Mistake Number One:**_

Being the strongest of the Justice league was not going to cut it. As Superman's fists slammed into the thing Wonder Woman had called the Destroyer of Man, he felt the air shimmer around him, next it felt as if his very molecules were being elongated as he disappeared into what his mortal mind could only fathom as a singularity (or Black Hole). The every single pain receptor the Kryptonian body had was fighting to see which one could generate the most pain. As he disappeared into the singularity on his way to Rao only knew where he screamed. The force of his screams shattered windows for four city blocks. Blood trickled out of the corners of his eyes, ears and nose as he simply ceased to exist in our dimension to materialize into another. He slammed into the side of a mountain moving well past the speed of sound. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

_**Diana's Gambit:**_

Without a thought she hurled herself in the direction Clark had gone her path a duplicate of his. While her eye sight was nowhere near as enhanced as his, she could feel the magic and she followed it. Grim determination took over and she was going to follow this stupid, reckless, wonderful man where ever he went. Sure she was upset with him; she was more than upset she was mad as hell. She was furious and hell hath no fury as a pissed off Amazon.

As she approached the vanishing point she felt the same effects as had the Man of Steel. Minus the mind numbing pain, she was after all a creation of mystic forces, a joining if you will of Immortal God and Immortal Amazon. She was a half bread of unknown abilities and she was a woman beginning to understand love. As she entered the portal it began to close in on her, trying to stop her ascent. She would have none of it; with her mystic short sword in hand she battled the energies that threatened to impede her journey and cursed, "No, not without me. Whoever you are you can't take him, he belongs to ME."

Where that came from she had no idea it is simply what she felt. He was hers, plain and simple and pity the entity who took him from her. She was determined not to lose him.

Her sword sliced a path in rapidly narrowing tunnel she was flying through until she herself slammed into the same mountain Superman had hit moments ago. She crumpled on the ground beside him; her last act was to place a protective hand on his battered chest. Her last thought was a very human one, "That could have gone better," then she lost the battle to the void of unconsciousness. If there was any redeeming quality of this proposed rescue, it was that she had found him.

_**It's A Family Affair:**_

A tall man dressed in some kind of leather vest and leather pants looked down on the young woman who lay unconscious upon the marble table top she was currently resting on. He tilted his head as he took her in. She was pretty, he would have to concede that, nice hair and she bore a physical though passing resemblance to Aphrodite. He cleared his throat as he watched her eyelids begin to flutter?

She was up in an instant sword in her right hand; she was crouched on the marble top, ready to strike. Her face set with an expression of grim determination. Her eyes scanned the surrounding area, for avenues of escape. Her razor sharp sense's came to the fore as her mind formulated a plan. Then acting on instinct, because let's face it plans can be over rated and she really only wanted two things, answers and Clark. She was determined to have both.

While Clark had abilities far beyond that of mortal men, she had been blessed with the genetic structure of a God; some would say the first God, Zeus, and the first of the Amazons, her mother the queen. She was a child born with mystical qualities that she didn't fully understand. Since coming to man's world she was finding out more and more about what she could do. Today those qualities would help her overcome any obstacle in her path.

The man standing before her just smiled, tilting his head as he watched her and waited for her to make the move he was sure was to come. He was curious to see what she had.

Her body tensed as she stood to her full height of 5'10". The strong line of her jaw jutted slightly forward her voice tight as she addressed whatever or whoever was before her. "Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, no hello," he asked in a calm even tone that bordered on chastising for her lack of manners.

She jumped off the marble slab she had recently been lying on and moving faster than mortal eyes could track, the point of her short sword was pressing under his chin. Her eyes blazed she wanted answers; she did not want to exchange pleasantries. Her voice filled with anger she tried again, "I asked you a question, what did you do with Superman?"

His eyes locked on hers, the similarity of the blue of the eyes would have struck her as being familiar if she wasn't so angry and scared that Clark was gone.

In a measured tone and one that would have any mortal begging for his very existence she said, "Here is how this works whoever you are, I ask you a question, if you don't answer or if I don't like the answer I receive I cut off a body part. Now once more, where is my friend?"

From the door way leading into the room she heard the sound of clapping above the sound of gentle laughter, then she heard a voice, a very soothing voice that held an almost melodic tone to it.

"Brother, little sister asked you a question and she looks to be peeved. So unless you wish your first meeting with her to include you _loosing body parts_ as she so elegantly phrased it, might I suggest you just answer her question."

"Fine," he said sounding bored with the whole thing. "Look at the slab you woke up on."

Without removing the tip of her sword from under his chin she did as he said. Unfortunately she saw nothing atop the marble slab, her eyes jerked back to where he was just a moment ago and she noted that the tip of her blade was now touching nothing but empty space.

She growled, much like a lioness that was protecting her mate, she was not amused and exclaimed in a rather loud unbelievable angry voice, "By my father Zeus I will find you and I swear I will disembowel you if he is not returned this instant."

There was a shimmer to the very room as the tall man in skins materialized before her very eyes, startled by his sudden reappearance she took a step back. "By the Gods", she muttered, "What are you?"

In his rich deep voice he answered her, "Oh sorry, my manners, I am your brother, little warrior princes, but unlike you I am a full God."

She stared at him in disbelief and said, "You're my brother? Then that would mean…."

He watched with amusement as it registered within her.

"Then that means you are both, Gods and we are family."

"Well," he said in that affected bored tone of voice, "We are half family on dear old Dad's side."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Yes brother dear, pray tell little sis, why you're doing this. I am also curious to understand your motives."

He rolled his eyes and stated simply, "I was bored and we found out about you, so I wanted to see what you could do." Diana just looked at him not really sure she understood so he continued as if he was talking to a small child, "Alright, fine I'll spell it out for you. I was testing you. I wanted to know about you and your alien. Lucky for you though, if he wasn't as strong as he is and powered by the rays of the yellow sun. He would have died in transit. For someone who is not immune to magic going through the Destroyer was probably not the brightest of moves. The good news is his greatest strength happens to be The Destroyers one weakness. So he will require a bit more time to recover, what say we all chat while he does that?"

She moved with the speed of a God and with her right hand still holding her sword she punched him in the nose. A satisfying crunch was heard as she shattered the bone of his nose. She stood glaring at him as he fell back and his rear end met the floor rather hard.

"Damn it, Diana. Is that any way to greet your brother," he cried holding his bleeding nose and getting back to his feet slowly.

She stared at him as the sound of laughter erupted from the blonde haired woman who just now entered the room and moved to Diana. Her laugh was infectious and caused Diana to smile.

"Yeah, Aphrodite, laugh, wait till she decides to break your nose for interfering in her love life."

Diana whirled on her newly discovered sister, "What? What does he mean?"

"I didn't do anything sister, I would have though, and that Steve Trevor was not right for you, besides you didn't love him. You were already falling for this one." She gestured to the empty marble table top and Superman appeared, magically, unconscious upon it, he appeared to be sleeping and then he yelled out as his body sat up abruptly, "Diana!"

She was beside him in seconds taking him in her arms and stroking his hair soothing him in soft calming tones, "I'm here Kal, I have you. You're safe. Shhhh. I'm right here."

_*****Flashback to*****_

_**Earlier That Day ~Watchtower ~ Time 1:33p.m.**_

Superman stepped off the transporter pad in Watchtower, Batman was manning the controls and he didn't look happy. Although lately, now that he thought about it Bruce hadn't seemed happy to see him.

"Clark, we have a problem," he stated without as much as a hello.

"And hello to you as well, Bruce," he said well naturedly as he looked at his masked friend.

He looked at him and took a beat before he gave in and greeted him sarcastically, "Well hello to you as well Clark. How have you been? Life in general, has it been good for you lately?

Clark looked stunned and then he felt a vibration run through the station. Looking at Batman he said, "What the hell? Are we under attack?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Didn't you feel that," he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, that little tremor you felt has been going on for the last half hour and before you ask let me ask you a question," not waiting for permission he barreled ahead, "What the hell were you thinking when you kissed Diana on top of the Lincoln Memorial? You know what it's not my business but just so you know she is pissed and it seems to be all directed at you."

"Wait, how do you know I kissed her and technically I think she kissed me first. It all happened so fast, I'm a bit foggy on that part."

Batman just stared at him like he was stupid and said, "Look, Kent, I don't care who kissed who first but our little Miss Warrior Princess is going to tear this station down around our ears if you don't get into the training room and talk to her."

"I tried talking to her," he defended, "for the last 3 weeks I have been trying to talk to her and she keeps blowing me off with excuses. What would you like me to do Bruce? I can't make her listen to me."

"Your Superman." He said incredulously not believing his ears. "You can lift a small mountain for God's sake now follow me to the training room on level 10 and talk to your girlfriend."

He followed but he wasn't happy about it as he complained to Bruce's retreating back, "She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, "She barely acknowledges my existence."

As they approached the door to the training room currently housing Diana and what looked like the remains of 3 broken battle armored training robots he said, "Girlfriend or not you go fix this because if you look closely at the faces of those robots you will see they bear a striking resemblance to one Clark Kent."

He swallowed and steeled his shoulders in preparation of what lay beyond the thresh hold of the door way. "Fine, but if she kills me I am coming back to haunt you."

"Whatever, just get in there and fix it before she takes down the station with one of her punches that is one very unhappy girl."

He watched through the transparent durra plastic door and nodded as if he was going in then stopped and looked at Bruce. "How do you even know about the kiss?"

"The first robot she took out she had a conversation with, she was calling it Clark Kent and something about kissing her without permission and then avoiding her for the last three weeks. Now stop stalling and talk to her."

He nodded once and after taking a much needed deep breathe headed in. "Diana, enough. I don't think that robot can take much more?"

"Go. Away. Clark Kent, I'm still mad at you."

"I can see that princess, the question is why?

Something inside her snapped when he said, "Princess," she drew back her right arm and directed all her considerable strength at the head of the robot. It flew off and slammed into the opposite wall with enough force to not only dent it but rupture it. Unfortunately that wall was the only thing keeping the hull integrity intact. Immediately the air in the room was being sucked out into space, it would take 90 seconds for the emergency force fields on this level to snap into place, by then the room would be devoid of all air and the damage would be done. While he would not be affected by the effects of the vacuum of space, he had no idea what effect it would have on Diana and he was not willing to find out. Diana moved quickly into the doorway and gripped the edges to keep herself from being sucked towards the hole that she had created courtesy of the headless robot.

Moving faster than the human eye could follow, Clark grabbed the head of the robot and with his heat vision, precisely focused to surgical precision, he welded the hole shut. It would do till he could do a proper repair, for the moment he had other things on his mind.

Once done he moved with the same speed and was in front of Diana in less time than it takes the human eye to blink, he was petrified that she might be injured. She was breathing heavy as the oxygen was pumped back into the room through the emergency system. Her head was down and she was ashamed of herself, she had acted like a spoiled rotten brat, she would not meet his eyes, even when he lifted her face up by her chin, she couldn't look at him.

"I…I…," she started and couldn't quite get the words out. She was on the verge of hyper ventilating. She might be an immortal half God half Amazon but she was still only an insecure 23 year old woman. At the moment said 23 year old was an emotional wreck that was not prepared for the onslaught of human emotions that flooded over her in over whelming waves of pure emotional agony. She was out of her depth and terrified of whatever negative reaction he might have.

Clark took off his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders and led her out speaking gently to her trying to calm her down.

Mean while, Batman, Flash, Cyborg and Green Lantern all converged on the room from opposite directions. They all moved forward to help with Diana. Clark just shook his head no and said, "I got this guys, she'll be okay I can come back and repair the damage when were done talking."

Batman moved forward and placed a hand on Clarks left shoulder.

Clark acknowledged his friends presence and simply said, "I got this Bruce, Diana and I need to talk."

The three friends and comrades stood watching the two walk towards the living quarters not a word was spoken as they all went into the training room to assess the damage and effect repairs.

Green Lantern aka Hal Jordon looked at the damaged robots and then at the wall that had been breached. "Man, that is one strong lady," he said as he looked at the face of one of the robots he realized it looked familiar somehow.

"Tell me about it," replied Flash aka Barry Allan. He too looked a the destroyed robots and then it dawned on him who the heads all looked like.

He picked up the only one that was semi intact and said, "Am I the only one who thinks this looks like Superman?"

The whole way to Diana's room she wouldn't look at him, she walked like she was in a trance and he had never seen her like this, she was acting as if she was on emotional overload. When they got to her room, she said emotionlessly, "I'm fine now, Clark, you should go. I'm sorry if I scared you."

As she entered her room she removed his cape from her shoulders and held it out to him expecting him to take it and leave. Instead he said one word, "No."

"No? What do you mean no, I said you could leave I'm fine."

"Diana what is this about, the kiss? Is that why you're so upset with me," he asked her gently as he stroked the hair away from her face.

She pulled back a bit and folded her arms across her chest clearly she was still mad at him.

"Princess, it was just a kiss, we both were feeling sad, vulnerable and lonely, it doesn't have to mean anything," _**'Liar'**_, his mind yelled at him, _**'you know you want it to mean everything your just afraid that if she doesn't feel the same you're going to lose her'**__._

"Stop calling me Princess, my name is…"

He cut her off before she could complete the sentence, "Diana, my name is Diana," he said imitating her tone of voice as he made fun of her trying to get her to smile. To him when he called her Princess it wasn't in reference to a title, it was more a term of endearment. So even though it pissed her off he continued to call her that.

"It was a nice kiss though, Prin…Diana. Wasn't it?"

She offered him that small shy smile that only he was allowed to see. So many things about this girl that he didn't know, he considered him his best friend someone he could talk to about anything, but this smile he knew and he had never seen her give it to anyone else. Not even Trevor.

"Clark, it was a very nice kiss and I'm sorry I ran out on you after. It's just that…" she stopped talking. She wasn't good at this, she knew how to be angry, that was easy, she just didn't know how to tell him what the kiss meant and why she was avoiding him. He was her best friend since the moment they met all those years ago, she could talk to him about anything she wanted, but she was afraid to admit any of this. So instead she stared into the blue of his eyes and allowed herself to momentary get lost in them and imagine what the kiss felt like and what it meant to her.

"Diana, I won't do it again, I don't want you to be uncomfortable around me. Your my best friend," he smiled at her as he said, "Princess," in that teasing tone he used on her.

"I don't want to lose that friendship. Whether you know it or not, I don't have a lot of close friends."

"I'm not mad at you because of the kiss Clark, I…I liked the kiss. I haven't ever been kissed like that before," she said. She wanted him to understand and she was afraid to tell him at the same time.

"Then what are you mad at me about?"

"I thought that you would come see me. I thought that maybe it was more than a kiss for you as it was for me. I thought maybe," she was trembling slightly as she hugged her arms around her body. She was an Amazon proud and strong. She was a Goddess whose own strength rivaled his. Practically nothing ever scared her. Except for this, this scared her half to death. She didn't want to lose him.

If she told him how she felt and he rejected her as she feared he would. Then he had the power to break her heart and ultimately destroy her. She had never given anyone that kind of power over her. Until him and she was petrified and still she had to tell him.

She took a deep breath as her eyes dilated slightly, her nostrils flared slightly, as a wave of desire washed over her, her trusting face turned up to his as her eyes focused on his and she thought she could see his soul. She nodded once and then gripped his arms in her small hands. Her decision was made now she had to voice her secret and hope he felt what she felt.

"Clark, I was mad at you because after the kiss, you didn't come see me. That night when I ran off, I was confused and scared. You are my best friend. I think…," she looked at him and could see his own feelings for her looking back at her. She gave him that little half smile as her eyes implored him to understand her insecurities and not judge her for them.

She took a breath as her eyes darkened just a hint, swallowing and lightly licking her suddenly dry lips she tried again, "Clark, I love you. I think… no, I know…I have always loved you."

He wasn't sure he knew where this was going, she didn't say she was in love with him; she just said she loved him. So in his own insecure way he made a decision that he would have to live with, _'If she says she loves me as a friend, I guess I am going to have to settle for it.'_

So instead of saying what he himself was feeling he simply said, "I love you to, Princess."

"You Clark Kent are an idiot. How could you have been my best friend for the last five years and not know what I mean?"

"I think I get it Princess, you love me like a friend and friends don't kiss no matter how much they care about each other. I get it," he said the last hotly to mask his disappointment and hurt. If she wasn't going to say it then he had to, except that insecure portion of his brain was saying, _'you're an idiot and she is going to reject you.'_ Suddenly the room seemed small and he wanted to get out and hit something.

He stood up straighter and turned to go.

"No, you don't get to go. I'm not finished," she said just as hotly. She was getting frustrated and it really wasn't a good idea to frustrate a half Amazon and half God.

"Diana, you don't have to spare my feelings, I get it, I care more for you then you care for me. So this isn't going to work, whatever this is I feel between us, isn't real for you, I feel it you don't. I get it, we just go on as before and keep our lips to ourselves."

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh, you stupid man, you stupid, stupid man," she said in frustration.

"What the hell did I do now?"

"Oh for the love of Hera," she exclaimed.

The next thing he knew his arms were filled with a passionate, Warrior Princess and his back was slammed into the wall behind him with enough force to once more shake the station. Her lips were glued to his as her palms pressed into the sides of his face so he couldn't get away. Her tongue slid along the seams of his lips seeking permission to explore the inside of his mouth as he had done to her three weeks ago under the light of the full moon.

She wanted him more than anything and she was now certain he wanted her just as badly. He was hers. He was her Alien and anyone who tried to hurt him would from this moment forward answer to her. She was in love with him and he completed her. None of this she said aloud, it was just what she felt.

He held her as if she was his lifeline and he was certain he was an idiot for not seeing what she felt for him and not having the guts to tell her how he felt. It was amazing really all this power he possessed. He could stand up to Darkseid and bring him to his knee's but this tiny woman had the power that none had ever have over him. She had the power to complete him and he was not going to let her go. She was his and his alone. Anyone that didn't understand that could go to hell. He had no intention of telling her that, but it was how he felt. He was in love with a Princess, no he was in love with Diana.

Slowly they came apart to draw a much needed breathe. Lips separating they looked into each other's eyes and saw love reflected back. He stroked her right cheek with the back of his left hand and said, "I am in love with you, Princess."

Softly she asked him, "Are you going to keep calling me that, no matter what I say?"

His reply was to kiss her softly and pull back looking into her darkened eyes.

She launched herself back into his arms and peppered his face with little kisses and kept repeating over and over again, "I'm in love with Clark Kent."

Looking into each other's eyes a knock on the door caused them to slowly come back to themselves and rejoin the rest of the world.

"Sorry to interrupt but if you two are done playing kissy face with each other, the rest of us were wondering if you two are through shaking the Station up," asked the muffled voice of batman from behind the door.

"Come," said Diana and the door slid open allowing an amused batman to enter.

"So we good here, no more shaking the hell out of the Station? Because it wasn't built to withstand what you too are doing to it. Victor say's one more good shake and he is going to have to go EV to inspect the structure for hull integrity."

"Sorry," said a red face Diana.

Holding on tightly to Clarks hand they followed Bruce as he headed to the door. Just as he was about to step outside the alarm went off and the lights instantly started flashing red.

"Emergency," Victors voice could be heard over the PA. "All Leaguers to the control room, this is not a drill we have incoming people and it's moving fast, ETA to the Earth is 5 minutes 39 seconds from my mark. Mark."

Not a word was said as they all ran for the lift and headed to control. As they all entered and crowded around the control room, Cyborg aka Victor, put the image on the main screen so they all could get a look. What they saw was an object roughly 25 feet in length it was man shaped. Its helmeted face plate seemed to be made of a polished Quartz. It was going to pass them and make its way into Earth's atmosphere. Its present trajectory put its probable landing site in NYC's Central Park.

Flash was the first to speak, "What is that a man?"

Green Lantern aka Hal Jordon replied first, "If that's a man Barry we're screwed, that thing is like 25 feet long.

"I don't see any outward signs of a propulsion system," said Bruce.

Cyborg replied, "I don't detect any propulsion systems at all how is that thing even moving?"

"It's not a man, guys."

"Do you know what that is Wondie," asked Barry.

She nodded and tightened her hold on her boyfriend's hand, "It is called, in our mythology, The Destroy of Man."

"Okay," whistled Hal, "So I take it not friendly?"

"Not hardly," replied Diana.

"So we should go down first and check it out," stated Superman.

"Whatever we're going to do we better do it fast that thing is about to hit earth's atmosphere in 3 minute 23 seconds and it's still on course for Central Park."

Bruce spoke with authority that left no margin for error, "Superman, Wonder Woman with me your going planet side. Wonder Woman since you're the only one who knows what that thing is your going to direct the ground assault. Flash, Green Lantern and I will be going down in the next wave. Victor put in a call to Aquaman and get him to NYC pronto. After that stay alert and keep communications open feeding us information as it comes in. Okay people we have a plan now let's go get it done."

They all raced out to level five. They had less than 2 minutes to avert the threat.

_*****End of Flash Back*****_

A very furious Warrior Princess held her beloved in her arms protectively. She continued to softly speak to him and then kissed him gently as she stroked his handsome face. "I'm here Kal, I have you. You're safe. Shhhh. I'm right here, baby."

"Ares, you need to send them back. I think you have made your point."

"Meaning," asked the man in the tight pants made of animal skins.

"Meaning you met our sister and her chosen one. You need to send them back, quickly, before father finds out what you've done and you might want to recall your toy."

"My toy? I am sure I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied his voice holding just a trace of the true amusement he was feeling.

"Oh for the love of Zeus, Ares, I will give you a hint it is silver, enchanted, destroys anything in its path once you set it on a course and it goes by the name The Destroyer of Man. Father did forbid you to play with it in the mortal realm; I believe he said something about you spending the next 500 years in Tartarus. Are you really willing to risk it my love?"

Inhaling loudly through his nose, his face set in his usual unreadable mask; he finally rolled his eyes and said clearly in an unhappy and defeated voice, "Fine. They can go and I will recall The Destroyer. For now… is everyone happy now?"

Aphrodite went to him and embraced him giving him a passionate kiss as Diana and Kal watched in silence they had questions but they would keep, they needed to get home.

Kal detached himself from Diana and with effort stood, even his aches and pains felt like they had aches and pains; she moved with him and slipped her arm around his waist to steady him. Breaking the silence she addressed her brother. "So if she is Aphrodite, my sister, Goddess of Love, then I assume you're my brother who is also known as the God of War?"

He broke the kiss and muttered, "You got it in one little sis, now scat before I change my mind. It was a pleasure meeting you and you're Alien. Don't be a stranger, do keep in touch. I can promise you I will but for now scat. Bah bye! Don't let the inter-dimensional doorway slam in on you on the way home."

Before she could reply he made a shooing gesture and they found themselves back in Central Park, The Destroyer was gone. Five other justice Leaguers surrounded the couple and everyone started talking at one.

_**To Be Continued:**_

*****Up Next*****

_**Chapter 3 ~ Everyone Deserves a Little Down time**_

**Authors Note:**

**I am sorry if this was a confusing chapter, I attempted to keep your place for you with the subtitles to the chapters and hopefully the flashback worked the way I wanted it to go and you didn't get lost. As fun as this chapter was it was very difficult to get just the right emotional flavor to it. Again please review as it is my only guide. I have never attempted this type of story before so any feedback helps. Another Chapter will be forth coming and it should prove to be fun filled and…. Well come on if I told you **_**'the and,'**___**what would be the point of reading. (grins) Until next time kiddies….Ghost!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 ~ Everyone Deserves a Little Down time:**_

**Location Superman's Arctic Fortress:**

She had him pressed against the wall of his bedroom, as she attacked his lips with her own. Her heart was pounding, her body felt like it was on fire and the only thing she knew for sure was if she didn't have his hands on her she would die.

"What are you doing to me," she moaned in a voice she didn't recognize, it was so filled with lust and need. She had never in her life felt this. With Steve she felt and knew affection. She had to constantly be aware of her strength for fear that if she did let herself experience passion she might seriously injure or kill him. He was that fragile. But here with him, this wonderful passionate man who she was presently locked in a lovers embrace with. He was setting every nerve ending in her body on fire.

He gripped her hair roughly at the base of her scalp and tilted her head back, his dark blue eyes locked onto her own. They presently mirrored every emotion every raw sensation he was feeling. In a voice equally over come with desire he gave her one last out, "Want me…to… to stop, Princess," he asked as he pressed his right knee into her center and she cried out gasping his name, "Kal, stop and I…..Oh myyyyyy."

Her eyes glazed over and an orgasm shook her. She gripped him tighter and molded herself against him. Shaking as she kissed him, her tongue flicking against his as she plunged it into the recesses of his mouth. She cried his name like she was calling to one of her gods as she continued to quake in his grip. It was too much, they hadn't even coupled yet and she was exploding just from his knee grinding into her and she was grinding back. She needed more friction as she grinded harder against his leg, then her world exploded in a way she had never known and her mouth tore from his. Her eyes almost pure pupil as the sensation took her where it wanted to go. She needed more. She was begging him to never stop. She was pleading with him to never let her go. Her world shattered into pieces like a mirror that had been smashed.

This woman who never pleaded or begged for anything in her life, this woman who was so much more, this half Amazon, half Goddess. Was begging for something she had never known. She desperately wanted him, she wanted to crawl inside him and have him crawl inside her. She needed something she never knew existed till him. The world fell away and only he existed to keep her tethered to it.

Her body was drawn tight as a bow string ready to let loose it's arrow. Then she felt as if her world was shrunk, she felt herself rushing along the inside of a dark tunnel moving faster and faster completely out of control, and that was alright because she knew when she came out he would catch her.

Moving with super speed he had her back pressed down upon his bed. His eyes as black as coal, his desire for her unlike anything he ever knew. She was mewling beneath him grinding up against his hard manhood, as he ground down and his lips traveled down the column of her slender neck. He sucked, licked, nipped at every part of her neck, leaving marks that to soon would fade once her bodies nature healing powers kicked in and none of that was even a thought, because for now, in this very moment she was his and she proudly bore his mark.

His hands slid gently, firmly down that same throat, palms flat he took her breasts for the first time in both hands feeling the gently weight of them, her nipples so hard she cried out at the sensation when his mouth captured one and sucked at it. When he bit down gently and tugged his head back bringing the extended nipple with him she screamed his name. Then gently he licked and kissed it. All the while his other hand slid along the flat of her stomach and slowly as if he was memorizing every single inch of her he slipped his palm firmly between her legs the palm of his hand ground down on her swollen clit. His middle finger sliding along her slit, she was soaked and she smelled like heaven.

Her hand gripped his pectoral muscles and her nails actually drew blood as she raked them down his chest. Her head moved up to his ear as she breathily asked, "Ka..Kal, what…..I..I…Oh….gods….Kal, what are you…you….doing to me?"

"Loving you," he mumbled in a voice so filled with love and desire it brought tears of joy to her eyes. Her own hand slid down his chest leaving her mark with her nails as she sought out his manhood. She needed to touch him as he was touching her.

"Dianaaaaaaaaaaa," he moaned out her name as she gripped his shaft, her thumb instinctually rubbing circles around the head of his cock, rubbing the pre cum she found there all around.

He was on sensory overload, he ground into her hand and it was his turn to moan and beg. He pleaded with her to never stop, touching him, to never stop loving her.

She swore she would never stop and kissed him. The kiss was a promise of everything they were to each other and it promised they would never be alone again.

"Di, Princess…if you don't stop, I'm going to cum all over your stomach and your hand," he rasped out. He was going to cum just by her touch alone. Then in an effort to forestall what he knew was about to happen he kissed her. It was unlike their first kiss up on the Lincoln Memorial. This kiss was desperate and rough. There was nothing gentle about it. It was, for lack of a better word, raw passion. It was filled with want and need. It was dominating and she wanted more.

She matched it with her own fight but hers was to be submissive. In this moment this proud warrior of a woman needed him to dominate her. She was an Amazon, it should go against her nature to be dominated by a man, but this was not any man this was her alien, this was her Kal, this was her other half and she did what her true nature dictated when with him; she submitted and begged for more. "Kal…..pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee. In meeeee. Pleaseeeeeeeee." Her voice sounded desperate as she begged for something she never known but desperately wanted. Her body knew what she needed even if she didn't and she needed him inside her. For the first time in her life she was ready.

He rubbed up against her the head of his cock teasing her clit. Her head went back, her eyes squeezed tight and the tears brought forth by his touch, his passion, leaked from the corners of her eyes and she tried to kiss him. He pulled his head back and shook it no as her eyes opened. She didn't understand and for a moment got scared he would stop. Then he said in that passion filled voice of his, "Look at me Di, I want you to look at me when I enter you."

On some level she understood he wanted to see her, needed to see her and needed her to see him as he entered her for the first time. She bit her lower lip and slowly nodded her head once as she felt the head of his manhood enter her.

Her eyes widened as far as they could go, her mouth opened in a soundless scream of pleasure pain as he pressed deeper within her. Then her head fell back and she continued to look at him. Forcing herself to see the expression on his own face as he felt her her wet inner muscles grip him and hold him tight.

"I love you….," she gasped as he went in as deep as he could and held so she could adjust to his girth.

Kryptonians are a possessive and dominant people. It was built into their genetic structure. They found a mate, or as humans would term it a love, and that was for life. She was his, on a genetic level he understood it. She belonged to him. She was his other half and he told her as much.

"Your mine Diana, I love you…..only…only," he swallowed and then said, " youuuuu."

He kissed her roughly and started to move in her. She kissed him back and gasped at the pleasure infusing every part of her body and soul. She knew what he was saying and she knew it was true. She belonged to him and she loved him with an intensity that rivaled the sensations he was evoking in her body. This beautiful demanding man made one more demand of her; he had to hear her say it.

He was kissing and nipping at her neck then suddenly his lips were against the shell of her ear and he rasped, "Say it, princess."

She knew instantly what he was asking and she gripped the hair at the back of his scalp and jerked his head back as her hips rose to press him as deep inside herself as he could go. She cried out his name in a sort of pleasure pain he was so deep within her.

"yours…I'm yours….She was breathing and moaning constantly now as she told him over and over. "yoursssssssssss. Only yourssssssssssss. I'm yourssssss. Please Kal…Please…"

She was jerking against him. Gasping out the words over and over then the internal pressure became too much. Her words changed as she told him.

"I'mmmmm," inbetween each word she was taking short deep breathes she was trying to put into words what she was feeling and her body was literally convulsing against his as she fought for control just a little longer. It was a battle she was destined to lose.

"Kal….I'm gonna cummmmmmmmm. I'mmmmmm…gonna cummmmmmmm. I'mmmmmmmm gonnna cummmmmmmmmmmm. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee, let meeeeeeeeee cummmmmmmmmmm."

At her words and feeling her inner muscles milking him the Kryptionian in him took over and he demanded to hear it once more. "Not till you say it," he demanded in a lust filled voice. "Whoooooo," his own words were coming out in between breathes now mirror her own as he fought to hold off his orgasm just a bit longer. He wouldn't cum until she did and she wouldn't be allowed to cum till he heard what he need to hear.

"Whhhhoooooooo…Do…you. You…God Di…..Who do you…..belong toooooo?" he was breathing so shallow with each word he was light headed.

"You," she screamed out. "I belong to….to…..you. I….I'mmmmmmm YOURS." She screamed the word yours. And started to cum as body took on a life of its own, she thrashed against him and her hips slamming up into his.

She was crying at the intensity of her first real orgasm ever, "I'mmmmmmmmmmm…..cummmmmmingggg. Kallllllll…please….please…..cummmmmingggggg. don't stop….never…stop….please…..

Then he let himself go as he felt her milking him. He was so painfully hard, never in his life had he needed to cum like this. He didn't even know it was possible to feel what he was feeling. "Di, don't stopppppppp, babbbbbbbbby, cummmm with me. Please Di. Please." He slammed forward as she screamed his name and held his hips with her legs in a death hold. She felt him pour his seed deep within her and her world went dark.

His own hips bucked down as hers rose and then he stiffened just as her strongest orgasm hit and he joined her. Together they bucked and cried out each other's names. He kept shooting jet after jet of hot cum deep inside her as she kept convulsing around him and then she had screamed his name, her eyes had gone wide and then she went limp.

The intensity of her multiple orgasms had rendered her unconscious. He rolled off her instantly and pulled her against him as he lay on his side and whispered her name, stroking her face. He was terrified for a moment that he had broken her.

"Di. Oh my god, Di. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me, baby please," he had never experienced anything like this in his life and he thought for one terrifying moment he had killed her.

He was petting her face and whispering words of love to her and asking her to come back.

Then her long raven colored lashes flutter and she weakly, lovingly looked up at him and whisper, "Hi."

He brightened immediately and smiled down into her eyes, "Hi," he answered and kissed her gently.

She stretched against him and asked in that teasing beautiful voice of hers still raw with the pleasure she had experienced, "What happened?"

Bashfully he said to her with a small self satisfying smile on his face, "I think you passed out."

First her eyes went wide and then she thought about it and leaned into him and gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the lips stroking his face and simply said as lovingly as possible, "Okay."

With the kiss, that one simple word and the love he felt behind he smiled and pulled her gently against him. She was a wonder and fell just a little bit more in love with her at how trusting she was.

"Okay," he said with the love he felt for her in his voice as he teased her. "Just okay."

"Kal, I love you."

"I love you to princess."

She smiled at him and crinkled her nose then nudged him and asked in a small voice, "Can we do that again?"

He laughed and smiled so wide his face hurt and he just replied to her sleeping form, "As often as you want." Then he followed her into sleep.

_**To Be Continued:**_

**Authors Note: I hope in my humble way the scene wasn't just sex it also portrayed the true feelings between this couple. They are neither of this earth. They can not and should not be judged by our standards. He is a Kryptonian male raised on earth. He has the values of an Earther, but he is at his core and his genetic heritage The Last Son of Krypton. It makes perfect sense to me that, that proud race of people find one mate their other half if you will allow that term and that is who they are forever linked to. Some of you will say this happened to fast others will rejoice because you get to see what you wanted which is Superman and Wonder Woman finally together. This Superman of the New 52 is brash and will take what he wants he is not afraid to do that. He is afraid of rejection and being alone as he lives his life. He has pined in silence over this woman close to 5 years, so for those who think this happened fast, I beg to differ. For Diana she has been in mans world the better part of those 5 years and when they first met she felt a pull. She tried to ignore it, but some things can't be ignored. She has not really been with Steve Trevor for about 1 year in this version of the universe. What they paraded around was a sham, it was to keep up appearances. While for Steve he had held out hope and at some point they will deal with his anger at the two of them together. It has been over for a long time. In Diana's mind it died when it died, about a year ago.**

**I felt that needed to be said and I hope I didn't just give you smut although that was the extent, but I wanted you the readers to feel what those two were feeling. Diana was a virgin. The most she ever did with Steve was some heavy petting.**

**With that said, until next time gentle readers and please leave a review I am curious how you all felt regarding this chapter and what I was trying to get across. All criticism is welcome good and bad can only serve to strength my skills as a writer.**

**Until next time…..**

_**Chapter 4 ~ Just Another Day In The Life:**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 ~ The Morning After The Night Before:**_

As Diana's eyelashes fluttered signaling her semi waking state, she noticed two things immediately, an arm was encircling her waist holding her against a strong male figure. Then memories of last night came flooding back, she sighed in contentment as she snuggled closer to her Kal and nuzzled his neck with her nose. The second thing she notices was she was truly hungry. She had not eaten since yesterday morning.

Hera, she thought, had all this taken place just yesterday? Her mind was moving like a cyclone as she took the time to process everything that had happened in the last 24 or so hours. Her day had started out really bad, she had been unhappy for the better part of 3 weeks, since they had first kissed and she realized she no longer just thought of him as her best friend. That kiss had changed everything for her. She had allowed herself to admit she loved him and he was a jerk for not confronting her about it. As she thought about it, she realized in his own way he had approached her a number of times at The Watchtower and she kept finding excused to run away from him. So maybe he wasn't a jerk. No she thought, he was a jerk, he should have sought her out at the Embassy and they could have been doing this weeks ago. Okay, she thought, maybe she could get over it if last night was any indication of what lay ahead of them. They were in love and she had told him she was his.

Then her eyes widened fractionally at the thought, a part of her scolded her, telling her Amazon Warriors do not submit to men, ever. The she hugged him tighter to her and felt his naked body molding to hers and thought happily, okay maybe Amazons did submit to love. She started to giggle at that thought and impulsively bit his neck, _**hard.**_

He woke with a start and his eyes were wide open as he registered the pain of the bite. He wasn't use to feeling pain and yelp out, "What the hell?"

She just hugged him to her all the more and giggle saying in that same loving voice she had used last night, right before she drifted off to sleep, "Hi."

She was snuggled tightly to his side as he rolled them so she was on top of him and gently brushed the hair off her face saying in the same tone, "Hi. Did you just bite me?"

"I may have," she replied. She was so in love with this man, he had stolen her heart when she wasn't looking and thanked Hera for it silently.

He looked at her beautiful eyes and could see the imp that she hid from the world looking out at him, her eyes the most beautiful shade of blue, with just a hint of lavender to them. Then his lips captured hers and he kissed her, the kiss telling her of his love for her. When they slowly broke the kiss he asked her, "Why?"

"You sleep very soundly Mr. Kent. How else was I going to wake you up?"

"I can think of a few way's more pleasant," he said wagging his eye brows at her.

She started to laugh as she leaned down and lay flush against him. "How?"

He tilted his head at her and decided to play her game, "How, what?"

She slapped his chest, grinned and then nuzzled his neck again.

He breathed in deeply of her sent, to him, she smelled of morning flowers, and then he gently took her shoulders, pulling her away from his neck and looked into her eyes. He could spend the day just looking into those eyes and what he saw reflected back at him. Grinning like an idiot he asked softly, "You don't plan on biting me again do you?"

She snapped her head forward and her lips latched onto his neck and just licked at it then softly ran her teeth over the mark she had left earlier, "I might but not just now. I kind of like doing this," and she proceeded to show him as she licked, sucked and nibbled softly.

He laughed and squirmed against her, "Hey, that tickles."

She lifted her head up and laid atop him with her arms across his chest just looking at him. "You do realize my love; you probably should have kept that bit of information to yourself."

He gripped her hair firmly at the nape of her neck and pulled her face to his so he could tease her with an almost kiss. His lips just lightly, feather soft caressing hers. "I love you, Diana. I didn't even know it was possible to love like this, but I do. I love you, my beautiful little goddess."

Her eyes watered as she continued to gaze lovingly at him.

He brushed a tear away and asked, "What did I do?"

"You jerk, I'm happy. Kal, you complete me. I didn't know it could be like this between a man and a woman. I was raised to think men were evil. That they only wanted one thing from woman and once they got it, by force if necessary, they would beat them and if one was lucky they would leave. If a woman wasn't so lucky they would make them their slave."

"Diana…..," he said softly, and she placed her fingers upon his lips to keep him from speaking so she could try and explain what she meant and what he means to her.

"When I came to Mans World, your world, all those years ago, the only man I had known was Steve and then I met you," she paused a moment and smiled at the memory of it and then continued, "I remember your first words to me. Do you remember what you said?"

"You're very strong," he said back without missing a beat, "and you replied…"

"I know," she finished for him.

She blushed and laid her head back down so her face was pressed against his neck. She loved this spot it made her feel safe. Then looking shyly up at him her neck freshly flushed with her blush she said, "The more I got to know you, the more you proved my mother wrong, not all men are evil. I was never so glad to be set right in my way of thinking."

"Diana….," again she stopped him, she needed to say this and he needed to hear it so he would understand.

"Kal, the first time I saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you. I mean yes I noticed you in your tight fitting uniform, but what I noticed the most was for all your strength, you had the most gentle and compassionate soul I had ever met. I wanted to know you. You don't even know it but that day you touched me in a way no one else ever has and no one else ever will. When I looked into your eyes, I swear I could see your soul. I had never experienced that before. So when I later was extended the invitation to join the League. I jumped at it because it meant I could work alongside _**you**_. I was with Steve then. I…"

"Princess, you can say his name I know he was important to you," he said in that private tone that she knew he never used with anyone else. It was the tone of his voice when he was being intimate with her and she loved it. It was a voice that belonged to her. It was the piece of him he never shared with anyone else. It was the voice that stole her heart.

"I couldn't leave Steve back then. When his plane crashed on the Island my sisters wanted to kill him for no other reason than he was a man. I fought for his life; I felt I had to continue to keeping him safe even after we came back to Man's World. He was so patient with me and in his own way he was kind and gentle. So I watched you from a far and you and I became best friends. But I never slept with him, Kal. He wanted to but I couldn't because deep down I knew I belonged with you."

As he listened he was giving her this big goofy smile and for a moment she thought he was going to laugh at her so she asked, "You're not going to laugh at me are you?"

"Rao, no, I just never knew you felt that way. Funny thing is Di, I had much the same thoughts of you. I wasn't going to make my feelings known when you were with him though. That would have been wrong, but then something changed. I noticed how you started looking at me. I guess, I should have seen the signs that you and he were not really together. I mean for awhile you seemed sad when you came up to The Tower. I noticed you were around more. I just thought you and he were going through a rough patch. Then that night on the Memorial…," his voice trailed off as he tried to put it into words. This shouldn't be hard he thought but then he wasn't great with emotions, he had held them back for so long. That holding back came as a consequence of being a loner as he came into his powers. He had to hide who and what he was. So sharing emotions was not something he was comfortable with.

She stroked his jaw softly and kissed his chin. "Tell me, Kal. What about that night?"

He smiled as it came back to him; she was silhouetted by the moon and he couldn't have left her if he tried. She had never looked so enchanting, he thought. Then he continued, "You don't really get how beautiful you are. I mean sure on the outside you're perfect any man would be blind not to see and want bask in that beauty." Then he taped her chest over her heart. "But you want to know your true beauty, princess?"

She flushed at his words and that simple innocent touch was enough to inflame her senses, swallowing she bobbed her head up and down and said, "Please."

"It's the quality that you possess, it's your heart. You don't see it because it's just who you are it's natural for you to put everyone else above you. When we met your brother yesterday on Olympus, and I have to say that was rather weird, but here is the point. He is a selfish arrogant bastard who takes what he wants because he has the power to do so. I get it, I do. He is the God of, and I can't believe I am saying this because until you came along I thought all these Gods were stuff of myth and legend, as I was saying he is the God of War, and because he has all this power at his finger tips he just takes and does what he wants because he can. I don't think he knows or cares that his actions have consequences. Then there is you, this beautiful little sprite and god but you are a mischievous little thing. Or at least that is the side you're starting to show me. You could have anything you want, you are strong enough to just take it, if you chose to. There are very few people on this planet that could stop you. I look at you this amazing woman who grew up as an Amazonian Warrior Princess. Diana, your physical strength rivals my own. So I guess the point is, the goodness in you and the depth of what you feel for people is your true strength. You are a force of nature and you choose to help those who are less then you. That my little princess is who you are and it truly amazes me." He never wanted to touch her more in this moment but he resisted because there was more he wanted to say and if he touched her. He knew he would be lost in her all over again, so instead he took a breath to calm himself and continued. "But I was talking about that night, and that night you seemed so lost. I felt so lost as well and when I found you and saw you surrounded by the full moon. I no longer just loved you, Di. It was then that I realized my feelings for my best friend had changed and I was totally in love with you. Then you asked me if I ever got lonely. I told you I did all the time. I lied to you that night Di. It was a lie of omission, but still a lie."

She looked at him and confusion nit her brow.

"I was only never lonely when I was with you, whether it was talking to you or fighting alongside you, covering your back, along with the rest of the team. I was never lonely then, because in those selfish moments, I had you. I could watch over you and if need be protect you. It was in that moment that I admitted to myself that I was in love with you. Then we came together and we kissed," at the look of wonder on her face, and the way she was gnawing at her lower lip he almost went to her but he held his ground he was going to get this out. She deserved to know and understand him perhaps just a bit better.

"I don't know who moved to whom first. I really don't, but what I do know is the next moment, I had my heart's desire, I had my little princes' warrior in my arms. Then you said….I have to go… and the next moment you took to the skies and vanished into the night."

Her lower lip started to tremble slightly as she said, "I ran that night because I was terrified. I was terrified that what I was feeling for you would not be return. I was so in love with you. I got scared. I started to think what if after that mind blowing kiss you never wanted to see me again. What if I imagined feeling what I desperately hoped you felt too, I was embossed so I ran and when you didn't follow after me or force me to talk to you about it for those 3 long weeks, I thought you thought it was a mistake. I was so angry. Not so much at you but at me. I thought I lost you, I had just discovered how in love with you I was and I thought," she was crying as she spoke and said the last bit so softly if he hadn't had super hearing he would have missed it. "I thought I had ruined everything by not being brave enough to tell you."

He went to her and pulled her into his arms and stroked her back, her face immediately pressed into the side of his neck and she tenderly kissed him. She then pulled back her eyes glistening with her tears she stroked his face, she loved that face and touching him brought her comfort and love.

He kissed the top of her head and then pulled back so he could really look at her. "Di, could we promise to just talk if something bothers us from this point on. I don't want to do anything to risk losing you. After last night I can't just do best friends anymore."

"You can't lose me, Kal." She smiled and considering telling him what he had done last night and what it meant.

"Kal," she said in that loving tone.

"Di," he answered.

"I need to tell you something about last night…," she was back to gnawing on her lower lip. She was nervous.

"Anything baby, you can tell me anything."

"Well you know last night when said the words….Your Mine!"

"I am not taking that back, you are mine. I love you and your mine."

"Oh goddess, I don't want you take it back," she hugged him tightly as she continued, "When an Amazon responds to that with, I'm yours only yours. She is acknowledging your claim."

He started to get a goofy grin on his face as he listened.

"I am yours Kal; I mean I'm not your property but my heart that belongs to you." She gave him a shy shrug and said, "I love you Kal-El, Clark Kent, and Superman. I love all three of you."

She said it so sincerely and the way she said it made him laugh with relief, this little goddess warrior was too cute. "Princess, you do know there is only one of me don't you?" Then he leaned forward and her mouth slightly parted as she waited for her kiss. Instead he tapped her on the nose.

She blinked and pouted. Before he could react her stomach growled. She had awoken hungry.

"Ooops", she said and put her hands over her stomach, then she narrowed her eyes at him in a mock glare as if this was his fault and said, "Feed me."

He gave her a lopsided grin and replied in a stern tone, "What do you say?"

Smiling sweetly at him she stood up on her tips toes and kissed his lips. Hugging him tightly to her, loving how he felt against her. Pulling back at arm's length not releasing his waist she said after thinking about her reply, "Feed me, before your girlfriend rips your arms off and beats you to death. I'm hungry." Then she gave him her best seductive innocent look as her eyes darkened just a bit.

He tilted his head at her and smirked. She tried to keep a straight face as she heard him say, "You forgot to say please."

Her eyes twinkled playfully and she replied, "Please, Mr. Kent, feed me," she said sweetly. Then without missing a beat she said in a very serious tone of voice, "Before I rip your arm off and beat you to death with it."

Taking her hand in his he walked her out of the room in search of the kitchen and said, "See much better, the please works. Next we'll work on your people skills."

She jerked him to a stop and took his other hand so they were facing each other and with a mischievous grin she said in a very sinister voice that actually sent a chill down his spine, "I'll show you people skills. Now feed…me, before I get cranky," as if the tone of voice she had used wasn't enough to motivate him her stomach growled to emphasize the point.

"Yes, ma'm," he led her out of the bedroom into a corridor that led deeper into the Fortress.

She could only hope he was actually leading her to the kitchen or she was going to show him her warrior skills, i.e., people skills. Nobody messes with a hungry Amazon, she thought happily as she eagerly followed him giving his hand a loving squeeze.

_**To Be Continued:**_

_**Chapter 5 ~ Oh My God We Have A Dog:**_

Or

_**Diana Meets Krypto:**_


	5. Chapter 5

_*****Quick Note*****_

…_**I would like to thank all the guests and members for the many positive reviews. I am over whelmed with how well this story is being received. I had no idea when I conceived this story idea that it would grow into what it apparently has, it has been running for 5 days I have had close to a combined readership of 4,000. I am in shock. Thank you so much for reading. Just so you know this story is far from over. I will continue to explore the emotions of these two people and those around them. However I will not beat you over the head with it, I just feel it is important to explore that aspect of their personalities. After all they are unique in a world of Mortal Humans. The fact that they have come together the way they have is in my mind perfect. I would love to hear your own thoughts. I am presently searching out a beta to clean up my grammar. I realize I tend to change tenses at a moments notice, sorry. Either way please continue to read, enjoy and review….. Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving to you all. Stay safe this Holiday Weekend…..Ghost.**_

_**For your amusement and bemusement, I proudly present a little chapter I like to call…..**_

_**Chapter 5 ~ Oh My God We Have A Dog:**_

_**Kitchen Area of Superman's Fortress of Solitude**_

Diana and Kal, as she liked to call him, were sitting at the kitchen counter finishing their breakfast and just talking about everything and anything. She was full of questions and wanted to know everything about what he liked and disliked and then of course her unending questions of "Why?"

As she took a bite of her toast she asked him, "So do you like animals?"

He swallowed the last of his coffee before he answered her, "I love animals, I have a sort of intergalactic zoo in the fortress. I could show you when we're done if you like."

Her eyes lit up and went as wide as saucers, she was such an innocent and she was just so damn cute, "Oh my god, no way, you so don't have a zoo here. I mean where did they come from, can I can play with them? Where do you keep them? I wanna see. I love animals and I love to see new ones. When I first came to Man's World, I use to go to the zoo all the time. Before they knew me as Wonder Woman I sort of got thrown out of the Washington Zoo for going in and playing with the lions. Lucky for me, now that they know me, they let me play with the animals whenever I want," she quickly got up and started tugging on his arm.

He started to laugh at her babbling, "Oh are we going back to bed, Di, is that why you're tugging on me. I mean last night you did ask if we could do it again, right before you drifted off to sleep on me." He followed up by wagging his eyebrows at her.

"Oh," she said, as a scarlet colored blush instantly suffused the left side of her slender neck, and continued saying shyly, "I do want to do that Kal, I love being with you that way," she said softly and stared into his eyes. "But I want to see the animals, please."

He tilted his head slightly to the left as he considered the woman before her and realized that from this moment on he could refuse her nothing. "Fine, animals first then we can see how many times …," he leaned in and whispered huskily into the shell of her left ear, "I can make you cum, my little nymph."

Again her eyes went wide and then darkened, her nostrils' flared and she kissed him with a passion that constantly surprised him. This little, no correction he thought, my little warrior princess is going to be the death of me yet and I couldn't be happier.

She started to stroke him through his robe and nipped at his neck with her blunt teeth and then as she moaned she bit him harder and giggled.

Again she had surprised him and he pulled her flush against him, molding her body along his and whispered against her lips, "So is this your thing now you're going to bite me when you want my attention or you want your way?"

She just kissed him in response and when she broke the kiss that left them both a little breathless she said in her cutest little girl's voice, "Please, can we go play?"

His hands slid up her sides and around so he could cup her breasts. He teased her nipples through the shirt she was wearing and said huskily, "I thought you wanted to see the animals?"

She moaned, then narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the chest. "Hey you're trying to distract me, Mister. Play later I want to see the animals."

"Fine," he said and gave her an eye roll. Then he took her hand and led her out of the kitchen deeper into the fortress. "Come on sex pot; let's go play with the animals."

She stopped him and taking both his hands in hers she kissed his knuckles saying, "I promise to make it up to you later my love. I promise. I just really want to see them."

As they walked through his home towards the animal habitat area he realized how alone he was here. It needed a woman's touch. It needed her touch, he would just have to make sure she felt comfortable with staying here with him for extended periods of time.

"Kal."

"Hmmmm," he replied breaking out of his daydream. "What love?"

"Are we there yet, are we there yet? How much further? Do you really have a zoo here, because I don't hear anything? You were teasing me weren't you?

She gave him the pouty lip, he picked her up bridal style, lifted off into the air and headed in the direction of the habitat.

She burrowed her face into his neck and kissed it gently and mumbled, "I can fly you know."

"I know Di, I just wanted to hold you."

"Okay," she said in that dreamy voice of hers.

Less than ten seconds later they flew through an arch and the air around them seemed to lose focus, shimmer and then the world came back into sharp focus (they had just passed through a perception barrier) then less than twenty feel ahead of them, a seemingly cage less menageries came into view, there had to be at least 50 different types of animals all from off world, Diana squealed at the sight and clapped her hands to her chest. He set her down, taking one of hands in his and headed to the nearest enclosure.

She was like a kid in a candy shop, she went to walk into the first enclosure, it held what looked like an earth tiger but had an extra set of eyes located on the sides of its head. She was fascinated. She wanted to touch it. As she went to enter the enclosure she bounced off a force field and frowned. The she looked at Kal with a pleading look on her face.

He was beside her in an instant and said, "Sorry. I forgot. Give me a second and you can go…Di, just give me a second."

She impatiently crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him then to soften it she gave him a shy smile and said, "Don't make me hurt you, Clark, Kal-El, Kent."

"People skills Diana, remember," he said and wagged a teasing finger in her face.

She grabbed his finger and bent it back slightly to prove her point and blew the hair that was falling across her face up and muttered, "I'll show you people skills. You promised."

Then she pouted and went up on tip toes and kissed him. When she broke the kiss she rubbed the tip of her nose against his, "May I please go play with the tiger or am I going to have to hurt you?"

He immediately said into the air, "Computer scan the woman standing next to me, designation Princess Diana of Themyscira, daughter of the Amazon Queen Hippolyta and daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods."

Her shoulders shook as she heard the title and his naming of her parents as well, then she giggled, again. She seemed to do that a lot around him.

He looked at her and winked.

"Scan Complete, Kal-El Last Son of Krypton, awaiting further instructions."

"From this moment Diana is to be granted full and unlimited access to everything within the Fortress, confirm the order and comply," he said giving her a sheepish grin.

"Diana of Themyscira is to have complete and unlimited access to all within the Fortress. This unit will comply. Greetings Diana of Themyscira you now have total access, if you wish anything further you have only to ask and this unit will comply."

She looked at Kal with a really goofy smile on her face and fist pumped the air and shouted in a triumphant and happy voice, "Yes. I get to play with the animals."

Having said that she hesitantly stepped forward and left for the barrier that stopped her before when she didn't feel it she walked in confidently and tilted her head at the growling tiger and said, "Be nice, you and I are going to be great friends."

The creature immediately quieted down and came to meet her and rubbed purring against her left leg. She turned to Kal and winks as if to say, "See it loves me."

"Diana."

"Yes, beloved."

"Now you're just showing off."

"Oh really," she said as she stroked the great cat and scratched behind one of its ears, "Like you weren't with that computer of yours."

"It's an AI," he said as if that should answer everything.

"Phhtttt," she said and made a dismissal hand motion and said, "Whatever I get to play with our animals."

She wrinkled her nose at him then she moved at an almost blur and nipped his chin giggling and went back to the tiger thing already thinking of a name for her new pet.

Three hours later they were flying back to what she was already considering _their_ bedroom, happy as a lark and she felt blessed she had the most considerate and loving man by her side and he refused her nothing. He never once complained about her and the time she spent getting acquainted with the animals. She learned she could ask the AI anything and it would answer her and even show her a visual rendition of the Fortress with a map so she wouldn't get lost.

"So, did you have as much fun as you looked like you were having, baby?"

"Oh, Kal, thank you so much," she flew literally into his arms and pelted his face with kisses and kept saying over and over again, "Love you, love you , love you."

He laughed at her antics her happiness was all that mattered to him and he laughed at her.

She then slapped him on the chest and smiled up innocently at him, "I had the best time and I didn't know you had rescued all those animals, you big softy."

Taking her hands in his he looked at her considering the woman before him and all that she now meant to him. He had been thinking about this all day and decided it was time to just ask for what he wanted, "Di, can I ask you something?"

He sounded nervous and she was so excited she put to fingers over his mouth and asked, "Can I go first? Please?"

He nodded and kissed her softly then said, "Sure, Di go on, what's up?"

"Earlier, this morning, while you were sleeping I sort of made a call to the Embassy and told them I would be on an extended holiday for the next three weeks and then, I may have spoken to Victor at The Tower and asked if he could maybe excuse us from rotation for the next three weeks. He told us to have fun after I heard Batman in the background saying something like, "I knew those two would pull a disappearing act."

"I know we said we would always talk about things and I took that to mean if we were going to plan something it would be together, but I….I….," when he just continued to look at her and not speak she got worried and quickly added. "I know too soon and I am making assumptions that you would even want me here for the next three weeks but, I can't go home and leave you here alone. I mean I will if you want me too, I can go back to the Embassy and resume my duties and tell them I made a mistake, but…" she stopped talking and waited for him to tell her to go. She had after all dominated the day, their first day together and in her excitement she wanted to see the animal habitat he had constructed.

He tilted her chin up and kisses her softly and said, "Diana, you talk too much," then he kissed her passionately and she forgot what she was babbling about as she got lost in the feel of him pressed up against her own soft body. His lips and tongue were literally dancing against hers and she held him tighter and before either was aware that their feet were no longer on the ground she had him slammed up against the wall his back hit with enough force to dent the titanium alley that it was constructed from.

Upon the jarring impact Diana was roused momentarily from her passion and mumbled, "Oops," then she started to laugh saying, "Does this mean you forgive me and like my idea of me staying for the next three weeks."

He gave a smirk and then as he stroked her neck and planted little kisses everywhere his hand went, he whispered, "Of course I forgive you, but you staying here for three weeks and then leaving to go back home, I don't think that's a good idea."

She cast her eyes down and waited for him to tell her she had to go. _'I can be so stupid sometimes, I must have misread what this would mean to him'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry. I….I thought you would be happy. I thought maybe you wanted me here with you. I can go, Kal."

She was crying and that isn't at all what he meant to say, as she turned to go he gripped her right arm and spun her around, "Di, you misunderstand. I want you here Rao that is all I have thought about all day. I want you to stay with me, but not for three weeks."

"O…okay," her eyes were glistening with her tears and she felt like a damn fool. He didn't want her to stay with him and then it registered what he was saying she started to actual listen. She hoped beyond hope that he would ask her to stay.

Holding her with his left hand upon her arm, he held her in a steel grip, his right hand gently lifted her down turned face so he could look into her eyes as he spoke in a loving tone explaining what he meant. "Di, listen to me, baby. I don't want you to go. I never want you to go. I love you, I thought I made that clear last night. You just need to understand and hear what I am trying to say. I'm sorry I'm not better at this but I promise I will be, I will work on my communication skills. I just…I ….okay look if you stay for the three weeks and then go, I don't think I will be able to let you leave. I want you to move in with me and stay here. That's all I meant to say."

She looked at him and her emotions were all over the place, he wanted her to stay, permanently. She bit her lip and slowly bobbed her head up and down. And threw herself back into him, she tried to crawl inside him as she buried her face in his neck and kissed him gently. Her body was shaking from the emotional roller coaster she had just gotten off of. She was crying with relief and her heart opened to him even more than it had before.

"I want that Kal, That is all I want, to stay with you. I just didn't know how to say it. We make a pair, huh? Both afraid we might drive each other away? We have to stop doing that. I don't think I can take not having you now that I do have you."

He looked down into her eyes and then leaned in to kiss the tears she had shed away. "I don't want to ever do anything to drive you from your home Diana," as he said it he gestured to his, _'no he thought not mine it's ours, our Fortress'_. "This is your home now Di, for as long as you want it to be. Everything that I have is no longer just mine, it's ours."

She swallowed and shyly gave him that smile that he loved so much it was the little mischievous one that he loved the best, her playful side. "Kal, your sure?"

"I have never been surer, but there is one more thing you should know. I probably should have shown you when you were playing with the other animals."

She smiled and said jokingly, "You have a dog don't you?"

He nodded and her eyes widened, she loved and wanted a dog more than anything.

"Don't tease me; I am still an emotional basket case. I will hurt you Kal, Clark Kent, El. I might be smaller then you but I am a Goddess you know and a Princess." Then she giggled and leaned up and nipped his neck.

"What is it with you and biting? Are you mad woman?"

"Just about you, Kal, just about you," and to prove it she pulled his head down and kissed him with a promise of what was to come, then she gave him her proud warrior look and couldn't help but laugh.

"Now where is _my_ dog or were you teasing me?"

He whistled at a supersonic fequency that only the dog could hear and suddenly a big dog seemed to blink into existence before Diana's startled eyes.

She stared at the space that was empty just a heartbeat before and their stood the dog. He was easily the size of a pony, he was pure white and a perfect blend of what looked like a Wolf and a Siberian Husky. He was the most amazing canine she had ever seen.

This Warrior Princess just stared in silence at the majestic canine before her, he was beautiful and Hera was he big. For his part the dog stood his ground and just looked at her. He tilted his head slightly almost as if he was daring her to pet him.

All the while Kal watched the reaction from the two, he was hoping they would get along if they were all to live together and there was no way he was going to lose his pet after just getting him back from the Phantom Zone a few months ago.

"Kal, he's beautiful," she whispered so as not to startle him, she was in love again for the second time in as many days, "What's his name?

"Krypto," said Kal proudly. Krypto upon hearing his name looked over at Kal, then back to the female in front of him.

"By Hera, he is magnificent and gigantic," she said with a voice full of wonder and love. "Hi, Krypto, I'm Diana."

The he let loose with a spine-tingling howl, and Kal looked on smiling for all he was worth and went over to affectionately pet his pet. Krypto moved so he had his paws on Kal's shoulders and proceeded to lick his face affectionately. Kal, laughed and started to pet and kiss Krypto's head as he kept saying things like, "Who's a good boy? That's my good boy. I love you, you silly dog, now go give Diana a proper greeting you big softy," then he pushed Krypto off him saying, "Go on, go make nice to your new roommate."

Hearing the word roommate he let loose another one of his spine-tingling howls, and then bent his forward legs so his head was low to the ground. He was getting ready to pounce and Diana could see what was to come and braced herself as she clapped her hands in glee.

"Oh my god," she yelled excitedly before Krypto had a chance to pounce, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she was clapping her hands together like a kid she was so excited and the Krypto pounced and knocked her over with his speed combined with his super strength.

Before Kal could even think to move, Diana was laughing hysterically. This day for her just got perfect. She started babbling as only she could do when she was nervous or really excited and she was excited. "We have a dog, we have a dog, we have a dog."

Krypto, chose that moment to bark at her and then proceeded to lick her face like he was claiming her for himself.

She grabbed his face in her hands and shook his head back and forth and said like Kal had before, "Who's a good Krypto?" She then proceeded to forget about everything else and just played with her new pet.

Kal stood and took in the scene and wondered if introducing her to his dog was a good idea because he had a feeling Krypto just made a new best friendand the couples life was going to be changed once again.

A few minutes later Kal still shocked at how well his Diana and his dog were getting along. Came over and got in-between the two saying, "Why should you two have all the fun." He then proceeded to wrestle with Krypto and Diana, finally Krypto started to bark and run around the two of them, he was a blur as he moved and Diana had never had so much fun with a dog before in her life.

"Great I think I have been replaced by a dog," muttered Kal.

An excited attention seeking dog started to bark at him nonstop, as he continued to run around the couple who at that moment where kissing passionately on the floor. Every once in a while you could hear Diana squealing in between laughter and giggles, _**"**__**Oh my god, we have a dog**__**, can I keep him?"**_

Kal was laughing at her excitement and Krypto as if to get the last word in just let loose with another spine-tingling howl.

**To Be Continued:**

_*****Authors Note*** Tomorrow is November 22**__**nd**__**. I wish you all a very Happy and Safe Thanksgiving. I hope this chapter mixed as it was with emotions that I felt still needed to be aired between our two favorite Super Heros's. From this point on the insecurities will lesson and we will continue to see the playful side when they are alone together.**_

_**I thank you for reading and when next we pick it up it will be three weeks later and these two will have to go back to the world outside Their Fortress of Solitude…**_

_**Please take a moment to review. I would like to thank all of those once more for their kind reviews. For the guests that have been kind enough to review if you would join I could answer you personally one on one.**_

_**That's it for now gentle readers, just rest assured this story is just beginning it far from over, we have yet to get Diana's mothers reaction to our young couple. That is coming up soon. **_

_**One last thing and I will leave you till next time, pick up a copy of JL 14 Superman and Wonder Woman are going strong and look to be getting more deeply into each other. They are learning about who they are and Clark introduces her to where he grew up, Smallville. I won't say more except those bastards stole a scene I am working on in an upcoming chapter. So I believe DC listened to you the fans and gave you SM/WW. Either way, my story continues.**_

_**Until next time… Ghost.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Quick note and then I will get into it. Thank you so much to the guests and fans who have left reviews they do make the writing a bit more rewarding. Also it was pointed out to me that Diana would not have said, Oh My God We Have A Dog. She would have said Oh My Gods…. Well I thought about that and I think you are incorrect, I think she would have said, "Oh My Goddess, Oh My Goddess We Have A Dog." So I will be correcting the end of the last chapter in another day or so. I would like to thank the fan for pointing that out ….. So this is me thanking 'Star Dust of Ancient Novae'. Believe it or not I do listen to my reviewers.

_*****Hope everyone had a fantastic Thanksgiving. I was going to hold off on this chapter but I figured what the heck. So here it is the long awaited, for some of you that kept IM'ing me asking for more loving from our favorite couple, SMUT or a chapter I like to call…*****_

_**Chapter 6 ~ Round Two:**_

Diana woke up at just before first light. This was the second day she had awoken to find he had his arm around her waist; she smiled at how even in sleep he had to touch her and keep her close. Something was different though as she looked around and took in the room. She was sensing another presence, then she saw that a gigantic stark white canine had invaded their bed room sometime during the night and he had made himself comfortable at the foot of their bed. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled at the memory of the playful wrestling match the three had engaged in last night.

She silently stretch out and then went back to snuggling into Clark and let out a sigh of total contentment at the comforting feel of his body next to hers. Krypto lifted his head looked at her and promptly went back to sleep. She snuggled half on top of her boyfriend and then nuzzled his neck with her lips, licking and kissing him. She needed him awake and she needed him awake now. She nipped lightly at the spot she had claimed yesterday morning when she bit him and still he didn't sir. Unknown to her he was already awake; he kept his breathing even as it had been while he slept, his eyes opened and he looked at Krypto and frowned.

Sensing his master had awakened; Krypto opened his eyes and looked right at him. Kal made a motion with his eyes from Krypto to the door and obediently he got up off the bed and padded out.

Using his x-ray vision he watched Krypto lift into the air and fly his way into the animal habitat. He had no doubt that his dog was going to go play with Tiger creature with the 4 eyes, that Diana had found so fascinating only yesterday. Out of all the animals in the habitat that one for some unknown reason to Kal, was the one his pet liked to go play with the most.

"How did you do that," asked Diana from her spot against his side. She had watched the whole exchange when she felt the bed shift with Krypto's movements.

"What do you think I did," he asked innocently.

"Krypto, somehow you got him to leave with just a look, is he telepathic?"

Chuckling he kissed the top of her head.

She poked him in the side and started to tickle him as she climbed on top of him, "Tell me."

Laughing he grabbed her hands to stop her attack, "Krypto and I have our own silent language, I just looked at him in the eyes and then looked over at the door and then back to him. He knew I wanted him to go so he left."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, why isn't that normal? I mean seriously princess you talk to animals and that would hardly be considered normal, so why can't Krypto understand our form of silent communication?"

She straddled his waist, leaned her forearms on his chest, and leaned in to give him a good morning kiss and simply said, "Hi." It was quickly becoming a thing with her, she would say it in a breathy voice and all he could do was return it with the same quality to his voice. She looked into his beautiful deep blue eyes and thinking about it she said, "So Kal maybe he is telepathic or maybe empathic. He knew what you wanted just from the eye thing. Oh I bet you were thinking at him on some level and he got the message to leave."

"Maybe but I don't think so. We can test it out or you could just ask him. Since you and he are now best friends."

"I could ask him, but I don't really talk to him like that, not in the way you seem to think. I just sort of read him and he seems to be able to do it back to me," she thought about it a moment and then said cheerfully, "I think he's telepathic."

"I suppose we could test that theory of yours out later, but right now. I have other plans for you."

Her eyes deepened and her nostrils flared slightly at the thought of what that might be. "What did you have in mind, Mr. Kent?"

"I could tell you, princess, but it would be way more fun and satisfying to show you."

"Clark, how is it you're the only one who can call me princess and make it sound so seductive?"

"Maybe it's because," as he got ready to explain his own eyes darkened and he flipped them over so he was on top of her. He took her hands in his left hand placing them over her head. "When I say, princessssssss, you anticipate what is to come."

She shivered at his words and leaned her head forward to kiss him he let her lips come within a hairs breath of his and then pulled back and said, "Not just yet, princess," she was going to protest until she felt his other hand slide along the inside of her thigh and his fingertips lightly slipped inside the lips of her slit. Her eyes instant turned a soft golden blue as desire shot through her core.

"Clark….please, make love to me," she asked in a husky voice.

"Not yet," he replied as he slipped two finger tips up and down the inside of her lips, she was already soaked with desire, "I would rather taste you first, princess."

Her hips shot upward as she tried to get his fingers to go deeper inside her and she growled in her frustration he smiled lovingly down at her and then slid two fingers deep inside her, "Oh my Goddess she cried out as his fingertips scraped along her g-spot, she let out a long breathy moan and said, "Clark, I have never…I don't know…." She was having trouble catching her breath as she was inhaling sharply as she tried to explain.

He shushed her and said, "I promise, princess, you're going to love it as much as I am."

She bit her bottom lip hard as he continued to work his fingers in and out of her and she cried out as she threw her head back hard into the pillow. Her hips lifted and then his fingers left her. She hissed at the sudden loss of the sensation he was evoking inside her and glared at him.

Never taking his eyes off hers, he started to lick her juices off his fingers as she watched and she shivered harder she was so turned on. She had never seen anyone do that before and the fact that it was him was driving her crazy. Every nerve ending in her body was coming alive as he watched her eyes continue to glow a golden dark blue as her body continued to heated up. He kissed her hard slipping his tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself on his tongue, she sucked hard loving how she tasted on his tongue, moaning from deep in her throat, and demanding more as she ground her wet core up against his hard cock.

He slowly gently broke the kiss, she moaned glaring at his from the loss of contact, and then gasped as she felt his lips trail down her jaw line licking his way down her neck and sucked hard at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He was deliberately marking what was his and she cried out from the combination of pleasure/pain when he bit into the tender skin. She was thrashing her head back and forth and her mouth opened to emit a soundless cry. Slowly knowing he was torturing her he made his way down to her breast and started to lick and nip everywhere but where she desperately needed his mouth, her nipples were on fire they ached they were so hard, and she wanted his mouth to sooth her tortured flesh. Still he teased her and ground down on her center as she let loose a scream from the sensation.

"Clarkkkkkkkkk," she cried out as he sucked a rock hard nipple into his mouth and teased it with his teeth. Releasing it much too soon for her liking, she hissed again in frustration at the lost of contact. Then before she could protest further he was kissing down her stomach, he readjusted himself so he was lying on his stomach between her legs, kissing and nipping at her scorched flesh as he continued his down ward journey his hands gripped her hips tightly keeping her in place as she was withering all over the bed in her pleasure. She was so excited she was incoherent, she had never in her life felt anything like this and she was on verge of cumming just from the sensation. Then when she thought she was going to die from his teasing, his tongue dipped into her belly button, her back arched as she came from the sensation, she screamed out his name, and her hands fisted in his hair as she begged him to never stop. He grinned as he continued his journey downward. At the first swipe of his tongue along the side of her slit, her body went super nova, if he had not been holding her down she would have flown off the bed. She was whimpering and breathing hard, nonstop as she begged for something she had never had before.

Then his tongue slid along her slit and he tasted her. Having tasted her juices he had to have more, her taste was intoxicating, his tongue entered her and she came so hard she was crying. Tears flowed down the corners of her eyes from the sensation she was feeling, she continued to whimper, moan and pant. Her body was on fire. She thought she was going to pass out from his tongue being inside her and just when she thought she couldn't take any more he moved his mouth so it was covering her clit and sucked the little bundle of nerves, that was her clit into his mouth, his tongue lapping at it fast and furious.

She came undone, her hips ground against him as her hands tried to push him away she was so sensitive and she was cumming non stop. She was cumming so hard her left foot and leg was shaking. She cried out his name and when she thought she would pass out from her nonstop orgasm, he used his teeth and lightly bit down on her clit. She begged him to stop, she begged him to never stop then her body went into convulsions from the pleasure, her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed.

Immediately he moved up and took her still shaking body in his arms, holding her and whispering words of love to her. He was stroking her face, asking her to come back to him and as her long lashes fluttered she looked up at him, her eyes unfocused the blue had gone out of them and the demigoddess in her looked out with pure gold eyes, she attacked his lips with her own tasting her juices on his lips and her body started to reheat with a desire she had never known before, the other night was just a warm up for what she felt, she gripped his rock hard member and shifted so he was now on his back and she was astride him raised up and guiding him inside. Diana was overcome with a desire that enflamed and consumed her as she guided him to her entrance and then sank down so he was as deep inside her as he could go; her hands moved to his chest as she bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Using her inner muscles she clamped down on him as tightly as she could. It was now Clarks turn to gasp and moan, he kept calling out her name as she set the pace she wanted, she could feel him sliding into her g-spot and still she rode him faster-harder, her eyes the color of pure gold, her skin flushed was glistening with perspiration and she was consumed with the feeling of him inside her. He gripped her hips painfully as she dug her nails into his chest and left behind crescent nail marks that cut into his skin. He was on the verge of cumming from the sensation. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he loved her all the more for it, but he needed to take back control.

He gripped her hair at the back of her head, his mouth found one of her rock hard nipples and he latched on sucking and biting around it as he flipped them, so she was once again on her back. He moved again so he would have the leverage he needed to drive in and out of her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she called his name; once again she was so consumed in the lust that cursed through and controlled her ever movement that she was incoherent as she kept saying over and over he belonged to her. He was hers and she was never letting him go. She told him, no she cried to him that she loved him and then she threw her head back and the most intense orgasm of her young life ripped through her body.

Clark followed her lead and filled her over and over with jets of hot cum. Then he pulled back so just the tip of his cock was inside her and rammed forward as hard as he could. He himself was shaking and jerking against her as he too experienced the most intense orgasm he had ever had in his 27 years. Her own movements in perfect sync with his and then she collapsed on his chest a sobbing mess of sensory overload. He held her to him and stroked her hair, as she slowly started to come back to herself. He moved them so they were on their sides, kissing her gently and telling her he loved her.

Together they blissfully fell into a deep sleep.

An hour later a well ravished satiated, Amazon awoke half lying atop her god of a lover and smiled affectionately at him. She got up and went to the bathroom while he slept. Cleaning herself up with a handful of tissue paper, she washed her hands and then splashing cold water on her face. As she looked into the mirror she saw what could only be called "Bed Hair" and giggled at her disheveled look. She didn't care how she looked she was loved and she knew it. She was as happy as she had ever been. She was sporting a goofy grin on her face when she left the bathroom and return to stand over her lover at the foot of the bed and watch him sleep. He looked so young when he slept. She loved it. Then an idea popped into her head, she slowly floated into the air and laying her body flat she hovered above him by about an inch. Her face was above his and with an impish grin plastered to her face she took her long hair in her right hand and started tickling under his nose with it. She had thought to bite him, but she knew he really didn't like to wake up that way. That didn't mean she was done biting him she just thought she try something new. So she tickled him with her hair. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at his beloved and said in an imitation of her voice when she greeted him with her now familiar, "Hi." Instead he simply said, "Can I help you with something beautiful?"

Her smile brightened and she gently closed the one inch gap and laid so she was stretched out flat along his body and said, "No, I think I'm good." She winked at him and he laughed at her silliness as she finished by saying, "For now." Then she kissed him gently and said against his lips, "I love you."

Smiling back he replied, "Good to know because I love you too." Then he gathered her in his arms and snuggled her into him.

"Can we stay in bed awhile longer Clark? This is nice just having you hold me like this."

"Today is your day, princess but I have to ask you something?"

"Okay," she said as she proceeded to nibble at his neck.

"Are you having trouble deciding what to call me?"

She reddened with embarrassment at being called out on it. Because to be honest she was, being flustered she shyly told him the truth, after all they had promised honesty, "I…I…I"

He decided to help her out but he was going to tease her a bit first. "I….I….I, what? Are you going to call me I...I…I?"

She crinkled her nose at him, then hit him in the chest for making fun of her and said, "You're a jerk," then she giggled.

"Oh my god, you're calling me a jerk and then you giggle. Just tell me what the problem is sexpot?"

She was going to give him a hard time but decided she liked it when he called her that. So she kissed him and then sighed contentedly as she laid her head on his chest.

"So that's it, you decided you're calling me jerk?"

"No silly. Okay here is my problem. You have three names. It's confusing," and she started to laugh.

"Can I maybe help you out here sweetheart because I don't really want you calling me a jerk in public," he paused for dramatic effect and said, "Sexpot."

"Well if you're going to call me Sexpot in public, then I can call you a jerk," she said laughing.

"Okay fair enough, let's try this again. When I am on the job we both know you need to call me Superman. I mean that's a given. My birth name is Kal-El, which you know, but I don't really use it much. Although my cousin Kara does call me Kal, however when I arrived here on earth as an infant, my adopted parents named me Clark Kent. So Bruce when we are in the Tower or in private calls me Clark, because we are best friends and he knows my secret identity. I mean really Di, my name is Clark, so I guess you can call me Kal or Clark but it would be nice if you would pick one," he said laughing at her.

She lifted her head up a little so she could see his eyes and said, "I like your real name so to me your Clark, but just so you know if you annoy me and I think sometimes you do it on purpose. I am calling you Clark Kal-El Kent. So just you watch it buster."

He looked at her trying to decide if she was serious or teasing him then decided to error on the side of caution and said, "Yes mam."

She crinkled her nose at him, patted his cheek and said, "Good boy."

"So let's see if I got this right you are going to be calling me…"

She never let him finish as she shushed him and said, "Clark you talk too much, now shush up and kiss me."

"I can do that," he then proceeded to do exactly that.

"It occurs to me Sexpot," he said sometime later when they broke the kiss, smiling and gave her a wink, "We have never gone on a date."

She brightened and said excitedly, "Is that your clumsy way of asking me on a date, Clark?"

_**To Be Continued:**_

**Next Up ~ The Date**

_Hope everyone had a fantastic Thanksgiving._

_Please remember to take a moment and comment on this chapter and let me know what you think. In other words __**Please Review…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick note before we get back into the story. Hope you all had a Happy and Healthy Thanksgiving. Do to the holiday best intentions and all this chapter was delayed but not by much, about two days. I wanted it perfect and I myself was busy with the holiday weekend. Again thanks to the folks that sent reviews my way and all my readers, I have now been at this for about a week and have over 5,000 hits. Plus countless reviews, PM's, Alerts, and Favorites. To those of you following this story my humble thanks, to the new readers I do hope you enjoy and feel free to review and tell me what you think.**

**Okay you don't want me to babble like Diana tends to do when she is nervous so, "Let's get into it."**

**This chapter has been broken down into two parts due to the length. Part two will be out within 72 hours. So time permitting with me you know that usually means 24 plus hours. I like to give myself lee way.**

**I am proud to bring you:**

_**Chapter 7~ Prelude To The Date:**_

On the morning of the fourth day Clark had awoken first to find Diana laying with her body sprawled atop his, her face buried in the side of his neck, her left hand laying flat on his chest, as she felt the change in his breathing she started to stir and she playfully bit his neck smiling.

"What is with you and biting my neck Di," he asked wearing a smile of his own and hugging her tightly against him.

"I own you," she said as way of explanation and then kissed the mark softly.

Chuckling he gave her shoulder a squeeze and said, "Do I need another reason?"

"You are one strange little demigoddess," he said.

She simply hugged him tighter and replied as she lifted her head so she could see his blue eyes, "I love you." She had never been happier in her life then she was whether she was in throws of passion or simply holding him. She then leaned down and kissed his chest. When she looked up at him she asked, "Will it always be this way with us, Clark?"

"I believe so."

"Good because I can't imagine my life without you anymore. You're like my own personal drug and the love making, oh my Goddess, it just keeps getting better, each time we do it. I never knew I could feel that way. Last night was just…._wow_."

His smile got bigger at her words because in all honesty he said, "I feel the same way Di…._wow_."

She rolled off of him and laid out on her back stretching like a cat beside him. She knew he was watching her every move and she moaned from the feeling of how good it felt to stretch her muscles,

He rolled so he was on his side his arm propped up so he could get a better view of her face. She looked like an angel as she turned to face him, "Hi," she said in that slightly throaty voice that he loved.

"Di what are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean Clark? Could you be more specific, please," she said knowing she was driving him crazy.

"You know exactly what I mean young lady."

"Oh," she gave him a shy look and her skin flushed as she stared into his eyes. Her right hand coming up to cup his cheek as she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle. When she broke to draw a breath, her face was flushed. She wanted him. She always wanted him.

He leaned forward, gently biting the shoulder that was exposed to her. She growled at him a sure sign that she was getting aroused. The next thing he knew she moved as quickly as a cat and was atop him. She moaned at the same time he did as she ground down on his hard member. His hands came up one tangled in her hair as he gripped it tightly at the nape of her neck and she gasped at the feeling. She loved it when he gripped her hair and tugged.

"Di," he moaned her name.

"Clark," she moaned back in that breathy voice of hers.

"If we start this we are never getting out of bed today, you know that."

"Okay," she said as her eyes started to glow a soft golden blue.

"Di."

"Clark, please."

He looked at her and his own eyes darkened, to a sapphire blue as he forgot what he was going to say. As she watched him through hooded eyes, she sank down on his hard member and hissed out in pleasure pain as she worked him in as far as he would go. She ground down on him and started to rock back and forth. Every time she rocked forward his hips would grind upwards causing her clit to rub against him. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she started to shiver from the sensation.

His hands gripped her hips and he started to move her up and down on himself as she looked deep into his eyes, his own met hers and he was lost in her once more. His hips started to move up in down in time to her own movements and gyrations. He felt her tighten on him as he flexed inside her. She gently breathed out his name as she came undone. Feeling her muscles milk him he followed her and came deep inside.

When they finished her held her down on top of him saying, "I love you so much, kitten."

She smiled and nipped at his neck then lifted her head up and looked at him, purring.

He laughed at her playfulness and asked, "Did you like that, princess."

"Mmmhmm. That was perfect and you called me kitten," she was ecstatic out of all the pet names he had given her in the last couple of days, to her that was the best.

"You move like a cat sometimes and you're definitely as playful as a kitten, so…"

She finished for him, "Kitten… I like that one the best." She curled into him, as he stroked her hair and she purred.

"As much as I want to stay here all day…" he trailed off.

She tilted her head at him and mock glared, "but, you're bored."

"Oh my god, no, how could you even think that?"

She started to laugh and said teasingly, "You're so easy Clark Kent."

"So are we in that phase of the honeymoon part of our relationship, your teasing me?"

She thought about it and slapped his chest. "Yes, and you said honeymoon," she smiled at the word and then asked innocently, "Why that word?"

"I meant relationship; I mean we obviously aren't married." He blushed and cleared his throat quickly changing the subject.

"Time to get up kitten, we have things to do."

"Clark, we are not done talking about this. I want to know what you meant," her brow creased as she thought about it.

"Later, right now we need to get dressed for our date," then he kissed her hard.

She mumbled against his lips, "You're trying to distract me buster."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe more kisses and I will let you know," she said seductively.

"No, get up I want to show you were I was raised."

"Oh," she got up excitedly and ran around looking for something to wear and settled on his discarded shirt. Slipping it on, she asked, "Smallville?"

He climbed out of bed and stood before her buttoning up the shirt and sighed.

"Clark, what's wrong," she asked not understanding.

"It's a shame to cover such a beautiful body up even if it is in my shirt."

She melted just a bit more and hugged him to her, "You constantly surprise me."

"As you do me kitten."

She playfully licked and nipped his neck giggling.

"So what should I wear? What do people wear in Smallville?"

"Casual attire, I think we don't want to give anyone a heart attack. There is one thing though."

She looked at him and smiled as she waited for him to continue.

"I am not really sure how to present you, If people see Clark Kent with Princess Diana. They are going to wonder if we are a couple."

"But we are a couple."

"They are going to want to know how we met."

"People know you've interviewed me for The Planet and your blog. We did meat at the embasy function after all. So can't we say we met that way and just started dating?"

"We could do that but then when we are out as Wonder Woman and Superman, we can't let anyone know we're a couple."

She thought about it and said, "Otherwise people will either think I am cheating on Clark or Superman and Clark are one and the same."

He nodded. "So how would you like to play it?"

"I could create a secret identity."

"Might work," he said smiling.

She watched him and then realized what the look meant that he was giving her. "I know that look buster so spill it. You're going to want me to be slutty aren't you?"

"I can't believe you would say that, whatever would your mother think, Oh Rao, your mother."

"Really now Clark? You want to talk about my mother now? Men."

"No, not really and what do you mean by _Men_?"

"Have you met your mother? She is not going to like us living in sin."

Diana worried her bottom lip in her teeth and whispered, "Can we not talk about her right now."

Tilting his head he asked, "Why are you whispering?"

"For a minute I got an image of her standing there about to run you through with her sword for sleeping with her daughter."

"Oh Rao, thank you so much for that imagine that is now burned into my brain, guess I will just have to be charming when I meet her officially and stand behind you."

"Really Clark? You faced down Darkseid and had no problem with it and you're afraid of my mother? Men are really scared little boys sometimes."

"Yeah, well she's your mother and she carries a really sharp magical sword and you and I know I hate magic."

"Okay we are not discussing this right now. Hopefully we can put if off for awhile, in the mean time, my secret identity please."

He was amazed she had just gone from the amazingly strong woman he had fallen in love with to an excited little girl in all of 2 seconds. She really was fantastic and she was all his.

"Okay secret identity and deal with mom later. I can do that, kitten."

She blushed at the nickname, she really loved that and she giggled.

He arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "It's the kitten thing isn't it?"

"Maybe," she said in way of her all encompassing answer and then slapped him in the chest.

"Ow, will you stop doing that?"

She batted her eyelashes at him and shook her head no. Then she said sweetly, "Clark, help me."

It was his turn to laugh as she glared at him. "You're not helping."

"Okay fine, want to try a different hair color, glasses, and a cane?"

"Oh I like the cane, glasses though I don't know. What color hair?"

"Red."

"Do I look like I have light skin and freckles," she asked and stared at him.

He grinned and said, "So, I assume you don't want to be a red head."

"Blonde, I want to go blonde."

"Come with me, I have something for you."

She looked at his suspiciously, "Are you going to make me look funny, because you know I will hurt you."

"Oh yea of little faith, come on I think I have just the thing," he winked at her and then said, "Blondie."

She took his hand and they both took to the air flying to where he wanted them to go. They flew deeper into the fortress and she found herself in a room that held all kinds of devices from different races across the galaxy.

Looking around excitedly she was like a kid in a candy shop. "What is all this?"

"Just a few things I picked up from the collector. I'm still experimenting with some of them but, this necklace might be what you're looking for. The necklace is actually from Krypton. To be precise it came from the exhibit from Kandor, the Kryptonian city he had shrunk and sealed in a bottle."

It looked to be made from gold and silver entwined. It had a center pendent that looked to be studded with diamonds and emerald chips, in the center of the pendent was a crystal unlike any she had ever seen. As she continued to look upon it reminded her of lava flowing and ever changing in color, like living fire. "It comes from the jeweled flame mines outside of Kandor; it is rumored to allow the wearer to… Well let's see what you can make it do, Di."

She stared at it and thought it was beautiful. She kissed him as he placed it around her neck and fastened it, for a moment she felt a tingle run through her body, then as quickly as the tingling started it faded. She looked at him in surprise.

"Weird, it tingled," she said in wonder. "What does it do?"

"It looks good on you, kitten."

"Clark… what does it do?"

"Think blonde?"

Immediately she did as he asked and again felt the tingle curse through her body. "Weird?"

"Kitten, do you trust me?"

"With my heart Clark," she said simply.

"Shut your eyes and come with me," he said taking her hand.

She nodded her head and shut her eyes.

He led her over to a full length mirror and stood behind her. His arms went around her waist from being and he said, "Open your eyes, beautiful."

She did as he asked and before her she saw a blonde headed woman looking back at her out of the mirror.

"Oh my goddess, no way… how," she asked mesmerized.

"It is a chameleon crystal. If you can visualize it, you simply become it within limits, but once it can only imprint on two images so once you have the two set in your mind and you transform, that's it, so be sure what you would like to look like, kitten. Excitedly she started to jump up and down, clapping, "By Hera, this is amazing. I love this, wait close your eyes, I want to try something and no peeking buster."

Smiling he closed his eyes and waited.

"Okay you can open them, do you like?"

Standing in front of him was his Di, with red hair, light freckled skin, looking every bit the goddess she was, and she was naked.

He stood there looking at her as his eyes darkened, his nostrils flared and he reached out crushing her to him, kissing her till she was breathless. Her body in flames from the kiss, she looked at him through hooded eyes and said in that husky breathless voice of hers, "I take it you like, by the goddess Clark this is amazing. How is this even possible?"

"Long boring scientific version or the short simple version?"

"I am going to hurt you," she said glaring at him.

"Okay short simple version it is, the crystal has limited telepathic abilities, basically you think it and you become it, well to a degree, like I said it has a limited capacity so two distinct changes and of course your real self."

"But how?"

"I told you it's a… okay think of it like this, the crystal has the ability to give the wearing a sort of chameleon camouflage, by thinking what you want to look like your thoughts get imprinted on the crystal and it manifests the illusion around your body but there are limits. You can imprint the crystal like I said twice, so then you only have to think of your new look and then presto change it's yours. Again it is limited Di, you can't change your body type but as you saw skin and hair color is easy."

"But what happens if I can't continuously see myself this way? Wouldn't I revert back to normal?"

"It will maintain the illusion till you will yourself back to normal. It maintains the illusion till you think of your true self."

"Wait, what if I accidently think of me being blonde when I have red hair, in front of someone?"

"Then your hair color would change so that would be a no, no Di so you might not want to do that, but on the other hand, you have to concentrate on the image you want. So with practice that shouldn't ever happen, unless of course you want it too."

"What if it breaks would I get stuck like this?"

"Kitten it's from Krypton, it is as invulnerable as I am under a yellow sun. It can't break."

"So what happens if I take it off while I am like this would I get stuck in the new form?"

"Let's find out shall we," he asked as he reached around her and unfastened it from around her neck. Again she felt the tingle run through her.

He turned her around so she was facing the mirror and looking back at her was her true self. Her eyes went round with wonder and she turned and kissed him. "Thank you, Clark, this is perfect and it's pretty too. Wait, why would people on your birth world have this?"

"It is my understanding that woman of Krypton did not dye their hair. Once the crystals were discovered, they started using them to alter hair color, it would actually make sense."

"I guess. Clark?"

"Yes princess…."

She leaped into the air and landed on him molding herself to his body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she broke the kiss he was slightly breathless, "Now I will go change," she said as she walked away giggling.

_**30 Minutes Later:**_

Found Diana still sequestered in her dressing room trying to decide on the perfect outfit, last night they had gone clothes shopping and like any woman who had virtually nothing to wear in her new home, she went a little nuts. Thank Hera for the Embassy credit card, at least until her mother, Queen Hippolyta saw the credit card statement, by then she hoped they all would have sat down and talked and her mother would accept her living with Clark and the love they had for one another. Shrugging she decided she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

She shimmied into a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans, a silk loose fitting black short sleeve blouse with slits running up the outside of the sleeves, on her feet she wore black matching sandals. She concentrated on the image of herself with freckles and red flame color hair. Again she felt a tingle run through her as the transformation came into effect. She inhaled deeply and looked into the mirror, turning around to make sure she looked good from all angles. After all she had her man to please and she was going to knock his socks off.

Then a wave of insecurity hit her and she said, "Clark, I don't know, if this is going to fool anyone," said Diana as she stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized herself closely once more.

"I am sure it will be perfect, I've been getting away with it for years."

He heard her sigh right before she said, "Ok, I'm coming out, but if you laugh at me…."

"Yeah, I know you will hurt me, now get your cute little butt out here, kitten."

She looked herself over one more time and sighed muttering, "This is not going to work."

"Diana, what's the problem, is it the clothes because you know you would look beautiful in a burlap bag."

"Okay that's it you're sleeping on the couch tonight. I'll show you burlap bag," she was getting angry thinking about someone seeing her in something so ridiculous as a burlap bag. She was after all Princess Diana of Themyscira. Throwing her head back she stormed into the bedroom and put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Upon seeing her standing before him in a pair of skinny jeans, matching black sandals, a loose short sleeve black blouse that had slits up the sides of each sleeve her eyes daring him to say something negative about the outfit she had chosen for their first date. His eyes raked over her appreciative and once more he silently thanked Rao for sending her to him. Her hair was the color of the Kryptonian sun, a fiery red, it matched her tempter and she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

As she stood before this man, that had done the unthinkable, by loving her for who she was, not what she was she silently thanked Hera for sending him to her and her heart melted seeing the way he was looking at her. "Clark," she asked in her shy timid voice as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Is this better than the burlap sack you mentioned?"

He swallowed and moved to her as if in a dream and pulled her into a loose hug, tilting her head up so they could look into each other's eyes by the slight upward tug of his lips and the twinkle he had in his eyes she knew he was going to tease her. Not to disappoint he said, "For the record, I said you would look beautiful in a burlap bag, I did not say I wanted you in one."

She tried to tug loose so she could go hide in the dressing room again and he held her in a grip that was gentle but at the same time it was like being caught in a steel vice. "Di, you're beautiful…"

"It's the hair isn't it, you don't like the color red that I made it, is it too red, I could change it to the blonde, it's just that you said you wanted to see me as a redhead, so I thought I would try to please you by forcing the crystal to color it as close to the color of the sun of your birth world as close as I could and now I can't make it change again, I could go blonde," she was in full out panic mode she thought he was unhappy with it and all she wanted to do was please him. So being in a panic she went into her full on babble mode. "I can change it; I could go blonde if that is more to your liking, but the freckles have to stay or…"

He shut her up by kissing her hungrily and she moaned at the intensity of the kiss. Her hands circled around his neck and she went up on tip toes to change the angle so she could explore his tongue and his mouth. She pressed herself against him as tightly as she could, slowly he broke the kiss, breathing hard his eyes darkened at the sure sign of his lust, her own eyes taken on that golden blue quality that he had learned signaled her arousal.

"Diana, you are perfect as you are. I love the outfit and I especially love the hair, it just amazes me that out of anyone in this world you could be with you chose me. I can't even put into words how much I love you."

"You're sure," she asked shyly.

"Okay, red then," she said in her dream like quality voice.

_**To Be Continued:**_

_**Next Up Chapter 8 ~ The Date:**_

Sorry I had to break it up it was getting ridiculously long. So what do you think? Please be kind and leave a review, I worked on this chapter for two days and rewrote it twice, then revamped it. I hope it makes as much sense to the reader as it does to the writer….(grins)

The date will take place in Smallville, for those of you who have picked up the new justice league Comic book #14, he did take her to Smallville to show her where he came from. I will use a portion of that and change it to fit my style of writing and my story line of course. I mention the Comic because it was a good read... and one last thing about the book, in private unlike the old universe of DC pre 52, she does in fact call him Clark, not Kal.

I would like to take a moment and say thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. As for the guest's thank you as well for reviewing, I like to write a thank you to all my reviews so if you guests could just become members of the site, we could communicate through PM's. Again please review so I know how I am doing and of course if you like it. (smiles)

Until next time Gentle readers…Ghost!


	8. Chapter 8

**Again I would like to thank you all for the reviews from members and guests alike. I loved reading them. Glad to see some of you thought it was funny when Diana said to Clark as if it was the natural response in the world, "I own you." (grins) You did think it was funny right? Okay since I have gotten PM's asking for The Date. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it…**

**I proudly present:**

_**Chapter 8 ~ The Date:**_

**Friday Night, 8 p.m., Mary's Dinner on Main Street, Smallville, Kansas:**

Clark and Diana sat at the counter eating their dinner and talking.

"I'm telling you Diana they have the best burgers in Kansas. Every time I come back home to check on the house I stop in for a burger, when I was a kid, Pete Ross, Lana Lang and I use to sit in the back for hours. We would eat, talk and do homework."

Mel who was cooking in the kitchen located behind the counter snorted upon hearing that and came around front to confront Clark and of course he wanted to get a better look at the good looking red head with Clark.

"Don't let him food you missy, he use to eat and talk. The homework, not too sure he got much of that done. Those kids use to use this place as a hang out, at dinner time we would have to tell them to skedaddle, just so the regulars had a place to sit."

Diana laughed at the image of a young Clark and his friends.

Just then Mary came back around the counter and handed Mel an order as she addressed the young couple, "Why Clark Kent where have you been hiding this pretty little thing? And where are your manners aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sorry mam, Mary, Mel this is my girlfriend Diana, or Red as I like to call her."

Diana blushed and lightly kicked Clark under the table and rolled her eyes at him then looked up at the couple and said, "Hi. So have you any stories about Clark I should know about, like girlfriends or the like?" She smiled and her eyes twinkled as she said it and then winked at the older couple.

"Oh heavens yes," said Mary laughing at the memory. Then she got a funny look on her smoke and said, to her husband, "Hon is that something burnin' back there?"

"Oh lands sakes alive. Nice meeting you little lady, hope to see you again real soon, excuse me," he said politely and then turned and bolted to the kitchen wondering if he could salvage the liver and onions he was cooking.

"Dang nabbit," he muttered as he looked at the burned liver and shouted out, "Hey Glen that liver will be about another 10 minutes, I sort of burned it while talking to Clark and his new lady."

Clark gave Diana a sideways glance and she giggled at the antics of the dinner, yep Smallville looked like it was going to be fun to visit. So far her date was starting out better then she could have hoped for. As she took a bit of one of her French fries she smiled, it was really good. "Oh my goddess," she said out of habit and then realized she said it, giving Cark an uh oh look, he just grinned back at her, so she continued with what she was going to say, "These are really good. Can I have a chocolate shake, please Mary?

"Sure Darlin' let me get that for you, Clark same for you, dear?"

Since his mouth was full of burger he just shook his head yes. As the two settled in on their dinner, two minutes later with the chocolate shakes sitting in front of them, Diana and Clark were happily finishing their mean, she had stolen half his French fries when he was talking to some of the other town folk he had known his whole life. "Oh my gosh these are so good, is it alright if I have yours," she asked with out waiting for him to answer she had picked his plate clean, "I don't think I have ever had French fries like these before."

He chuckled and noticed his plate was picked clean of fries and asked Mary politely if she could bring them another order that they could share. Diana kissed him on the cheek happily and continued to munch his portion of the fries.

He just shook his head and kissed her back, saying just loud enough for her to hear, "You are too cute, kitten."

She blushed and hid behind her chocolate shake.

As they, meaning Diana, finished off the last of the fries Mary came around to stand in front of the couple and smiled affectionately at Clark and then at Diana. "So kids, how about some Apple pie alamode? The pie is fresh and Clark loves that the best, isn't that right Clark?"

"Yes, please I'll have a slice, Di one for you?"

"Yes, please. Can you put extra whip cream on mine?"

"Comin' right up sugar, Clark whip cream as well?"

"Yes mam."

"Have it for you in a jiff. Oh Clark tell her about the time Mel and I caught you smokin' behind the dinner when you were in 8th grade."

Diana almost choked on the glass of water she was sipping from and sputtered out, "Clark Kent, you smoked?"

Just then unknown to Clark, Lana and her husband Pete Ross entered the dinner and hearing the exchange, Lana being Clarks oldest friend and seeing him sitting next to this beautiful red headed woman with pale skin and freckles came up behind him, trailed by her amused husband and laid a hand on his shoulder saying in a seductive tone, "Yeah, big boy tell her how you got hooked on cigarettes and had to go on the patch to quit. By the way how is that working for you, did you quit yet?"

Diana didn't know if they were teasing him or not, she could tell that they all knew each other by the smile her boyfriend was trying to keep off his face not to mention his own tell tale blush so she decided to get in on it. "So, you told me you never smoked a day in your life, young man, now I hear from strangers in your old home town that you are a smoker?"

He threw his hands up in the air and said defensively, "I don't smoke; I tried one cigarette and coughed up a lung and threw it away."

She laughed and hugged him then kissed him on the lips and licked at the little bit of whip cream he had on his mouth, "mmmmmmmm you taste good." She pulled away and noticed the people in the dinner watching them and covered her red face in her hands, she had never done anything like this in public and she was embarrassed.

"Di, you okay," asked Clark as he watched her. Realizing what was going on he pulled her against him and turned to his friends.

"Lana, Pete this is my girlfriend Diana."

"I was hoping that was your girlfriend or I was going to have to rat you out, buddy," said an amused Pete.

"Hi, Diana. I'm actually one of Clarks oldest friend and he doesn't really smoke he did try it once we told him not to but you know Clark he has to try things once to see if he likes it. Judging by your little lip lock I am assuming you two have tried that more than once."

She looked up shyly and shook her head yes then looked at Clark her eyes were pleading for help.

Before he could help however, Pete said, "It's true he doesn't smoke anymore and like my wife said we tried to stop him but ya know Clark, is Clark. So buddy how have you been? You don't call, you don't write, where's the love pal?"

Before Clark could answer Mel spoke up from behind the Kitchen window, "You know Pete, Lana as I recall there were three 8th graders out back smoking and they all got grounded for a month. Not to mention Pete and Lana both got caught smoking a month later behind the school gym and got suspended for three days."

They both glared at the elderly cook and then laughed, "Thanks Mel, way to ruin our fun," said Lana.

"Okay now that we've embarrassed Clark you two want to head on over to the Talon for a mocha when you're done wolfing down your pie Clark?"

"I do not wolf," said Clark defensively and looked at Diana. "Besides it is really good pie."

She patted his arm and said, "Yes you do honey."

"And tell me why I love you again?"

She wrinkled her nose at him and whispered with her lips almost touching the shell of his ear, "Because I own you," she said it so innocently like it was something he should know.

He jerked his head back like it was burned and then looked into her eyes and started to laugh as he nodded his head in the affirmative. "You're in trouble, princess."

"Yeah yeah and your sleeping on the couch," then she stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her eyes.

He burst out laughing. "Cute, princess."

Then she went to him and layed her head down against his chest and asked in her most innocent little girl voice, "Can we go?"

"Sure, it'll be fun Lana can embarrass me and I can beat Pete at a game of pool."

Both Lana and Pete answered together, "Works for us."

Standing up and keeping Diana against him Clark said, "Mel, excellent as always, Mary can we have the check please?"

"Dinner is on us honey; it will cost you one kiss on the cheek."

Clark went to her immediately and stuck a fifty dollar bill in her apron and said, "Don't argue, it's a tip. Thanks for making Diana feel welcome." He then kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him.

Mel called out from the window, "Diana nice to meet you, you be good to our boy there and let us know if he doesn't treat you like the beautiful lady you are. Come back and see us before you go back to the big city you two."

Diana who was starting to feel more then welcome in Clarks old home town said to Mel, "We will because I want to try the waffles for breakfast, I hear they are the best in all of Kansas."

Mel beamed with pride as Mary and the others watched the interplay.

"So where did you hear that little darlin'," asked a smiling Mel.

"Mostly from you darlin'," she said in a perfect imitation of his tone of voice, then pointing to the menu she said, "it says so on your menu. It say's ask Mel, he'll tell you, we make the best waffles in all of Kansas. I want to see if they live up to their rep."

He waved her off and started laughing saying to Clark, "You better marry that little lady, son, she is a keeper."

Clark took her hand in his and interlocked their fingers while giving her hand a squeeze and mouthed, "I love you."

She mouthed back, "Love you back, stud."

Then the two couples headed out the door to head over to the Tallon.

Di and Clark walked hand in hand , she laid her head against his shoulder as they walked and said, "I like your friends. Thank you for dinner that dinner was the best. It wasn't a five star restaurant but it was so much better, I love it here. Can we move here?"

"Di, you know I own a farm house here so we can come back whenever you want."

Pete and Lana walked a little ahead and they both smiled they could hear what Clark and Di were talking about they were happy for their friend, in the past they were afraid he would end up alone the rest of his life. They had grown up together all of them were best friends and they were two of a select circle that knew about Clarks superpowers, each of them had been there for him when he was coming into his powers and he was scared of what he was becoming and they never once shunned him or made him feel bad. They loved him as if they were all family, after all they weren't known around town as the _'Terrible Trio'_ for nothing.

Lana looked back at Di and said, "You and I should talk but I want you to know, I am glad he found you, you're really good for him. I can't remember when I've seen Clark so happy."

Clark gave Lana a wink and pulled Di closer to him and they walked in silence as she snuggled against him. Then she leaned up and whispered, "You make me happy, before you, I thought I would always be alone. Love you, kitten."

He kissed the top of her head and they walked the rest of the way to the Talon in silence each thinking about what life might hold for them, now that they had found each other.

_**One Hour Later:**_

Pete and Clark were deep into their second game of 8 ball, laughing and joking with each other. To an outside except for the obvious physical differences one would think they were brothers the way they acted towards each other. Pete kept grilling Clark about Diana and where he met her and when were they going to get married. He just wanted his friend to be happy and to have someone. The way Clark acted the last two years in high school he was afraid his pal was always going to be alone. He had become so introverted because he was afraid if he got too close to people he would hurt them or they might figure out he was different. Tonight he had seen a different side to his pal and he knew deep down he had found someone he could trust and love. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Clark being alone.

Clark for his part just smiled and said he was happy for the first time since his parents had died.

When the last ball was sunk Pete said, "Another game?"

"Sure if you can handle losing gracefully. You really are a lousy player, you sure you and Lana own this place because ya know if it was me and I had access to these pool tables…"

Pete leaned into Clark and whispered so no one would over hear him, "Yeah and if I had all those powers I would be able sink the balls with my eyes closed as well. Stop cheating Kent."

"Ross, I don't need powers to beat you, your just really awful," he said laughing.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that buddy boy," he said good naturedly. "Okay so who's break?"

Clark bowed and backed up a step, "I leave it to you." Then motioned for him to go ahead and take the shot.

Pete winked leaned over the table and let fly the cue, two balls went straight into the pocket and Clarks eyes widened.

"I'll show you whose awful Kent," he said laughing as he proceeded to sink the next three balls he went after.

"Lana your husband is a pool shark."

Pete just laughed.

Lana laughed yelled back, "He's been practicing he does work here ya know."

"Yeah, yeah," said Clark and watched Pete in amazement.

"What is a pool shark," asked Diana innocently.

Lana did a double take and then started to really notice the way Diana's hair fell across her face the way she sat straight and her cheek bones, and then she looked closely at the pendent around Diana's neck realizing what it was or what she thought it was. She thought she had seen one like it when Clark took her and Pete to the Fortress right after his folks died.

"You're good for him, ya know."

"Excuse me," said Diana.

"Clark, you're good for him. You love him don't you," asked Lana sincerely she liked this woman and if she was right she knew who she was sitting with, now she had to get her to admit it.

She smiled and said, "Yes, with my whole heart."

"How long have you known him?"

Without thinking Diana answered the innocent question, "I guess about five years."

"Hmmmm, so what you started out as friends?" Diana nodded not really sure what Lana meant by that but decided to just go along with it.

"Ya know five years ago is when Wonder Woman, first came to our world."

"Man's World," she said without thinking and then her eyes widened, just a fraction.

Lana smiled and leaned in towards Diana and whispered, "Man's World? You know I read an article once about Wonder Woman and she referred to the rest of the world in that same way. Interesting choice of words, not to mention you and she share the same first name. I wonder what the odds are of that."

Diana looked on the verge of panic and looked over at Clark who had heard the whole exchange as he was playing pool with her husband.

"It is a common name," she said looking at Lana and daring her with her eyes to say something.

"So Diana has Clark told you what I do for a living?"

"You own the Talon."

"Well yes but I am a photographer, I do a lot of work with the rich and famous."

"Meaning?"

"I am really good with faces, what makes me so good is, I can usually see through a disguise. Yours is good, I mean the hair is the same, but the color is wrong, facial structure appears to be identical. I just can't figure out about the skin tone and freckles. I am guessing makeup and it is really good don't get me wrong. It would fool anyone else."

"I don't know what you're getting at Lana."

Lana smiled a genuine smile at the woman before her as she went on and said, "Your Wonder Woman."

Diana paled and stared at the woman before her and gasped out, "Clark."

He was beside her in an instant, sitting down in the chair next to her, immediately his hand found hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

Lana watched the whole exchange and said, "Diana, breath I wouldn't say anything to anyone. I've kept Clarks secret since I found out like 12 years ago. He's my best friend. I would never hurt him and I can see that he loves you. I just want you to know. I don't care who you are or what you are, you hurt him and I will hunt you down and I will find a way to hurt you. He's like my brother. I don't want to see him hurt I want to see him happy."

"I wouldn't hurt him, I love him, I want to spend my life with him. I swear I would never hurt him, Lana."

"Good then you and I are good."

Diana looked relieved but still worried. During the entire exchange Clark kept silence, he would deal with Lana another time.

"Diana I am not going to tell anyone about you. I swear. I like you but I love Clark, we may not be blood, but we are family. I just wanted you to know. So are we good?"

Diana, nodded once and then said, "As you say Lana Ross, we are good."

Clark put his arm around Diana's shoulders and pulled her against him as she snuggled into his chest, she breathed easier saying, "Sorry, guess I don't do the whole secret identity thing to well."

"Oh I don't know I think you do it just fine, but Lana is pretty observant and a bit of a butinsky, as in sticks her nose where it doesn't belong. Don't you Lana?"

"Pretty much," she said smiling, "but then your sort of my big brother and as your little sister I reserve the right to butt in where I see fit. That and when you took me to the Fortress after your parents died, I remember seeing a stone like the one in her pendent…," Lana stopped talking as the proverbial light bulb went off above her head and she said in a low excited tone, "Oh my god, it changed her appearance didn't it? I mean how cool is that?"

Diana looked at Clark as if seeking permission to tell her. He shrugged as if to say, up to you.

"It is pretty cool huh? You aren't going to tell anyone are you?"

"Nope."

"What about your husband?"

"I don't think he cares much about that and if he doesn't ask I have no reason to say anything. Unless you give me permission my lips are sealed."

"I will have to think about it, if that's okay?"

"Sure," then Lana turned her head and looked at Clark saying, "I really like her, you are going to marry her aren't you?"

Clark and Diana exchanged a look and he simply kissed her softly on the lips as Lana looked on.

"Clark you're not going to answer me are you?"

"Nope, and on that happy note, we are leaving. Remember dinner tomorrow night at the house. You bring desert."

"Clark, really," whined Lana when she didn't get the response she wanted.

The young couple got up holding hands as Clark said, "Time to go, ready kitten?"

"Awe that is so cute he calls you kitten, so really are you two getting married?"

They turned and headed out, Clark yelled out to Pete, "Hey Ross, want to put a cork in your wife's mouth she talks way too much."

"Yeah, I heard that Kent, so we will see you tomorrow at around seven for dinner. Diana, nice meeting you."

Lana didn't want to let it go so she tried once more, "Clark, come on…."

The two headed out into the night and all Lana heard in answer to her question the sound of the door shutting.

As the young couple walked towards the other side of town to the road that would lead to the Kent Farm House, Diana had made the decision that if Clark trusted Lana with his secret she could as well.

"Your awfully quiet Diana, what's on your mind," asked Clark as they rounded on the road that led to the house.

"You have colorful friends."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess, Lana can be a handful, but she means well."

"Of that I am sure; she is very protective of you."

"I guess. She worries about me."

Diana stopped walking and took both of Clarks hands in hers and looked up into his eyes saying softly, "She doesn't have to worry anymore Clark, you have me."

He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips as his hands cupped her cheeks. As the kiss ended too soon for Diana's liking, he asked, "Was the dinner date okay? I mean it wasn't anything fancy, but I really wanted you to meet Mel and Mary. They are a sweet couple and were my parents best friends. They sort of adopted me when my folks passed away."

"It was perfect," she said softly.

"Next time I can take you anywhere in the world you want, it's just I wanted you to see where I was raised."

She covered his lips with her finger tips and kissed him say, "It was perfect, thank you."

He picked her up bridal style and walked up the path leading to his house. She squealed in his arms, as she threw her arms around his neck, and nuzzled her face into the side of his neck saying against the warm skin, "This is nice. It's so peaceful out here."

As he climbed up the stairs to the house he set her down on the porch and guided them over to the swing that hanging down from the overhand of the porch. She looked at him oddly for a moment, thinking they would just go inside when he got down on one knee and took a hold of her left hand.

Diana's eyes widened as her heart started to race in her chest. She asked questioningly not daring to hope he was doing what she secretly wanted him to do saying in a small soft voice filled with love, "Clark, what are you doing?"

"Princess Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Queen of the Amazons Hippolyte, daughter of Zeus, I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes upon you five years ago. This last month with you has shown me that I can't imagine a life without you. You are and always be the only woman whom I will want by my side for as long as I live. I love you Diana. I can't even begin to express what you mean to mean, I don't have the words. Will you do me the honor of become my wife, Mrs. Clark Kent?"

Tears of happiness immediately pooled in her blue eyes as her heart felt as if it was pounded out of her chest, and before she could answer him two things happened simultaneously.

They both heard a rush of air moving at them at mach 2, just as twin sonic booms assaulted their ears both heads turned to look in the direction of the sound, Clarks right hand went to his left wrist touching a hidden skin toned bracelet and his Superman battle armor appeared around him as if by magic. Diana silently said an incantation and just like that she was dressed as Wonder Woman the illusion of the red headed woman gone. Her face had gone from innocent loving woman to battle hardened Amazon Warrior in the space of one second.

From all outward appearances Diana the girl in love with Clark Kent was gone. In her place stood Wonder Woman twirling her enchanted short sword ready to do battle, at her side stood a battle ready Superman. He had extended his super human sense as his eyes immediately picked up two incoming figures moving at twice the speed of sound in their direction. Diana subconsciously followed his lead and looked in the direction he was looking.

"Ready Wonder Woman," he asked.

"Ready Superman," she replied without hesitation.

Both prepared for anything except what seemed to materialize out of thin air before them.

The twin looks of battle ready superheroes fell from their faces as their bodies relaxed.

Superman exclaimed in a totally shocked voice, as this was the last thing he expected to see before him standing on four legs, just before his pet jumped up landing with his front paws on his shoulders and excitedly licking his face, "Krypto?"

Diana's face broke out in a wide grin as she felt a cat like creature with six sets of eyes rub up and purr against her legs as she exclaimed, "Kyp!"

_**To Be Continued in:**_

_**Chapter 9 ~ What The Hell**_

**Or**

_**Dinner At The Kent House**_

Be here in 72 hours to hear Diana's answer. Find out the secret to Kyp. (Pronounced K i p) How much trouble do you think Krypto is in? Are wedding bells in the two hero's future? Will Lana Lang Ross ever get the answer to her question, "So Clark, are you going to marry her?" Did Pete Ross really put a cork in Lana's mouth for talking too much? Be here in 72 hours to find out.

(grins) So anyone want to review?

Ghost.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 ~ What The Hell:**_

**Or**

_**Just Another Day In The life:**_

Pete and Lana were laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their cheeks. In between laughing Pete was trying to get a handle on what happened the night before when Clark had proposed to Diana.

"Okay so tell me again why the two animals showed up," he tried to say and then cracked up all over again as he pictured Krypto and Kyp coming out of nowhere and the two heroes going from just plain Clark and Diana into full out battle readiness as Superman and Wonder Woman. "I swear I would have paid money to see that."

Lana hid the grin she was sporting and mock glared at the insensitivity of her husband and proceed to scold him, "It's not funny Pete, he was proposing to her, they just showed up and started to shower them both with affection and then they…they…..they…." That was it for Lana she lost it and started laughing so hard she dropped her fork into her plate of stew.

"Oh who am I kidding, that has to be the funniest proposal story ever and it figures it happened to Clark."

"Hey, I was there too," said a laughing Diana. "It was actually pretty funny."

Clark just shrugged and said, "Yeah, ha ha, you do realize she never answered me. She was too involved with playing with both Kyp and Krypto. I can't believe I took a back seat to those two."

Lana tilted her head at Diana and winked at her. "So are you going to answer his question?"

"I might if he does it again without the pets being there, they had us on full battle alert, and what with the sonic booms they created to signal their arrival, I thought we were being invaded. Then when I saw them I got so excited seeing the two playing like little kids, I mean, pets," She looked over at Clark and blushed saying innocently; "I meant pets."

Clark looked over at her narrowed his eyes playfully, "Kids huh?"

"Well they act like kids and they are so cute and…and…oh stop picking on me _**Clark Kal-El Kent**_."

Clark blushed at the use of his full name and sheepishly looked at Diana through hooded eyes. Then mouthed, "Love you, kitten."

"Yeah, yeah, just you watch it, buster, just remember there's a couch with your name on it."

"Oh yeah," said an amused Lana, "You definitely have to keep her, I like her, she's spunky."

Diana was blushing from all the attention and friendly banter. She turned her attention on Pete and asked, "So how was your night?"

"Boring compared to yours."

"Peter Frances Ross. So now spending time with your wife is boring?"

"I did not say you were boring, Oh god," he looked over at Clark for some help when he noticed the amused look on his face and immediately said, "and you Mr. Man of Steel over there, don't even start with me about my middle name. You did enough of that in High School. It's not my fault my folks named me Francis and you… you… Amazon Princess… stop giving my wife ideas."

"I didn't say anything," she defended.

"Yeah well you had a look in your eyes that said you were up to something."

"But I didn't say anything," she said like a kid might then added in her normal voice, "Frances."

Everyone started to laugh at the interplay and that is pretty much how the dinner went.

After eating the main course which consisted of a recipe that Clark had been taught by his mother, Martha Kent, which consisted of her famous beef stew, mashed potatoes, cooked broccoli, salad and her equally famous lemonade, the two couples adjourned to the living room for coffee and dessert.

"Man," said Pete, "that was almost as good as your mom's, Clark. Nice job. I'm stuffed."

Lana rolled her eyes at her husband and said playfully, "Really, you're stuffed Mr. Can I have a third helping, we wouldn't want it to go to waste? Please…it's a good thing we walked over; you can work it off on the way home."

Narrowing his eyes at his wife over his cup of coffee he said, "I never said that part about it going to waste."

She just looked at him like he his nose had grown two inches from lying as Clark and Diana said simultaneously, "Yes, you did."

"Okay fine," he huffed, "maybe I said it but come on that was great. I haven't eaten like that since…," seeing his wife narrow her eyes he promptly changed tactics, "Since the night before last when Lana made her Chicken Marsala, with the little red potatoes."

Clark chuckled and said, "Nice save buddy."

Lana just looked at him trying to figure out if he was on the level or not.

Looking at his wife he said, "What it was good in fact I think it was your best effort to date, hon."

"Best effort to date, really? I think you should quit while you're ahead, hon." Then she grumbled at him, "I'll show you my best effort to date, when we get home, you'll be lucky if you're not sleeping on the couch."

Diana hid her mouth behind her hand at the antics of the three friends; her face was red as she struggled not to laugh. They were just too funny.

"I see you laughing over there Miss, I'm an Amazon Princess, something you wanted to add," he asked wagging his eyebrows at her.

She lost it and buried her face in Clark's neck laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face as she tried to say, "No, I'm good."

Clark just held her against him till she calmed down. Then he said, "Who wants pie."

Pete was the first to put his hand up and of course Lana laughed at him as did Diana.

"Clark," Pete implored, "help me out here buddy, is it a crime to like to eat and really we are talking about pecan pie?"

Clark wasn't listening he was brushing his fingertips against Diana's cheek as she looked longingly into his eyes. The golden flecks in her eyes started to glow just enough for his vision to detect. She snuggled closer to him wanting to feel him against her. She angled her face up; she wanted him to kiss her. Not to disappoint and because he already knew that look he gladly captured her lips with his. The kiss ended too soon, it was more of a promise of what was to come. They had guests after all.

Lana had caught the whole thing and she knew Clark well enough to know, he wanted to ask Diana again but didn't want to offend his guests, so Lana decided it was her right to play match maker. She cleared her throat and said, "Clark why don't you show Diana your old room in the barn, you know the one, the loft, with the skyline that shows the stars and your telescope."

Wordlessly he rose from his place on the couch and took Diana with him; he nodded a grateful thanks to Lana and led her out.

Clueless as ever Pete said, "I thought we were having desert."

Lana gave him a look that he knew to mean, "REALLY."

"Oh… yeah you should totally show her that," as the clueless one finally got a clue.

Lana got up and stared down at her husband as she heard the front door close behind the couple.

"Do you even pay attention?"

"Sorry, I thought we were having pie."

"I can't believe you Peter, he wants to ask her again, were you not listening at dinner, they got interrupted by the animals last night and she wants him to ask her again without going all Superman and Wonder Woman. Sometimes you are so dense."

Pete looked sheepishly at his wife and said softly, "So we are going to do the best friend's thing and go ease drop aren't we?"

"Hell yes, it's what we do, come on, she said excitedly.

"Yes dear," he said laughing at her antics and his own as he said, "Race you."

She was out of the room in a flash; he heard the front door open, then the screen door and said loud enough for her to hear, "Cheater."

She waited for him on the swing and as he came out to join her she said, "Sit."

"I thought we were going to sneak in and listen."

"We are but I don't want them to know it, just sit with me a second."

He sat down and she turned into him as their lips came together in a searing kiss.

Meanwhile Clark led Diana into the barn. "Di, I want to show you something before I take you up stairs."

"Anything Clark," she said as her heart started to race.

He led her into the last horse stall on the left and leaned down. Using a fraction of his super breath he blew on a spot one foot in front of him and a door appeared out from under the dirt he had blown away. "I want to show you the rocket that brought me to Earth from Krypton."

"Clark," she said softly as her heart melted just a bit more.

He reached down and gripped the ring on the right side of the door and lifted it up revealing steps leading down into a cavernous underground cellar. As he descended the first two steps he held out his left hand she took it and followed. Half way down the lights came on and sitting in the middle of the cellar was a small starship, it was Crystalline in appearance. "Come on, I really want you to see this, it's important."

She nodded and smiled shyly at him.

"Watch Diana just in case you ever need to open it and I'm not with you."

"Clark I would never…"

"Di, never say never, you may need to access it someday."

She hugged him lovingly and then lifted up slightly, kissing him then she floated back down to stand on the solid ground.

"Ship recognize, Kal-El Last Son of Krypton."

"Identity confirmed Kal-El how may I be of service to the son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van."

"Scan the pattern of the female beside me, designation Princess Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of The Amazon Queen Hippolyte and Daughter of The King of The Gods Zeus," as he said all of her title he winked at her.

"Scanning," ten seconds later the voice of the A.I. said, "DNA scan complete, welcome Princess Diana of Themyscira."

Diana smiled at the formalities much like he had done in The Fortress and said, "Hello Ship."

"Voice recognition pattern laid in, will there be anything else Son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van?"

"Princess Diana is to be given unrestricted access to the ship and all within it. Confirm command."

"Command confirmed Princess Diana of Themyscira now has complete access to the ship and all within."

She looked at Clark and arched one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Ask it to open, Di."

She still was not use to talking to an A.I.'s even though she had occasion to interact with the fortress A.I., so she shrugged a bit feeling self conscious and said, "Ship, please open."

Silently the top half of the starship rotated away from the body of the ship to reveal the inside. Within was contained a small infant sized birthing chamber, it looked to be filled with a white luminescence gel, where the baby would be able to lay down comfortably and continue to grow or be placed in suspended animation for his long trip from Krypton to Earth. On either side there appeared to be sealed panels with Kryptonian lettering on them. She looked from the inside of the chamber to Clark.

"This is how I arrived on Earth; the Kent's found me and took me in as their own. Martha and Jonathan Kent, my adopted parents, I was lucky it was them that found me, I didn't come into my powers until I hit puberty and if the government had found me. I shudder to think what would have happened. I would have probably ended up being dissected as a science project."

Her heart went out to him as she said softly, "Clark."

"It's okay Diana, I had loving parents who raised me and taught me the value of all life, they taught me to use my gifts to help those less fortunate. I was lucky really; I had twenty one wonderful years with them before a senseless automobile accident took their lives."

"I am so sorry, Clark," she said sadly as she hugged him to her.

"I know my mother; Martha Kent would have loved you, Diana. My dad too, but my mom, she would have thought of you as her daughter. I wish you could have met them. They were wonderful, loving parents."

She took his hands in hers and turned him so he was facing her. "I know you miss them, Clark, but you aren't alone, you have me and I will always be by your side I promise."

"I know you will. I have one more thing to ask of you."

"Anything Clark, you can ask me anything."

"I need to do it in the loft upstairs."

She bit her lip in silence, her heart was racing a mile a minute and she was sure he could hear it. She was afraid if she spoke he would know she was crying so she simply nodded and looked at him lovingly.

He gave her that half smile she loved so much and then released her hands as he turned back to the opening in the ship and touched one of the side panels. It slid open at his touch. He was blocking her view intentionally as he retrieved a small case and slipped it inside his pants pocket. Then he touched the side of the open panel and it soundlessly sealed. Once more he turned to her and took her hand saying, "Secure ship."

Wordlessly and soundlessly the top half of the ship rotated and aligning with the lower half sealing itself.

He smiled and took Diana's hand in his and led her out of the cellar, closing the door behind him. Then he turned to her, she was no longer the redheaded, pale freckled skinned woman. Standing before him, Diana had let the illusion fall so she was herself again, long black wavy hair and tanned skin. She was every bit the Goddess he had fallen in love with.

"You are beautiful."

"Thank you, Clark," she said blushing at the compliment.

"Want to see my old room?" he asked excitedly.

She bit at her lower lip and then said, "Yes, please."

Walking hand in hand they ascended the stairs leading to the loft above. He took her over to the window, the light from the moon and stars were streaming through and the two where silhouetted in the light.

Unknown to the young couple Lana and Pete where hiding in the shadows under the stairs that led up to the loft, they couldn't see anything but from there hiding place they could hear everything. They held each other's hands waiting silently for what they knew was going to be Clarks second and hopefully uninterrupted attempt to ask Diana to marry him.

Once more he got down on one knee, unseen by her, he moving his hand at super speed, he retrieved the box he had taken from the ship and was now hiding what had been within it in his closed left hand, with his right hand he took Diana's left hand and softly caressed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb.

"Diana, I love you. I have always loved you from the first moment I saw you. While the outside world may say we are moving too fast, I think we have moved to slow for this moment. You are my other half, my soul mate. Before you came into my life, my life was incomplete; I had thought my destiny was to go through this life alone. Now I can't image going through life without you by my side. I'm not great with words Di, I don't have a pretty speech to give you, and so I am just going to ask from my heart. Will you marry me, Diana of Themyscira?"

Before the words died on his lips she leaped onto him and they fell in a heap on the floor she started peppering his face with kisses and saying in between each kiss, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

He captured her face in his hands and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes what he saw reflected back was unfettered love and a promise of a lifetime together and he knew in that moment a lifetime with her was not going to be enough. "I love you so much, Diana."

"I love you, Clark Kent," she was crying she was so happy. She initiated the kiss and clung to him. When they finally broke for air, both their hearts were pounding in perfect synchronization he pulled her up and took her left hand again in his right. He opened his left hand and as he was about to put the ring on her finger he said, "This belonged to my birth mother, Lara Lor-Van. It was placed in the rocket that brought me here. I like to think she would have wanted my future wife to wear it."

It was beautiful; it looked like it was made from a combination of platinum and gold, woven together, around the band where what looked to be small perfect diamonds with a bigger white blue stone in the center. To an Earthling it looked to be a sapphire, it was in fact cut from the fabled Jewel Mountains of Kandor. It was one of the most prized gems on the planet.

"I love it Clark. It's beautiful."

At that moment Lana and Pete shot out of their hiding place and pounded up the stairs, with Lana chanting, "Let me see, let me see."

Diana smiled and showed her the ring as Pete was congratulating Clark on his engagement and demanding to be the best man.

Lana of course was crying she was so happy as she hugged her new BFF tightly and congratulated her.

Just as Pete and Lana were going to trade places, twin sonic booms were once more heard and within five seconds A Kryptonian Dog and a Tiger native to the Orion Galaxy appeared before them. Sitting before them like it was the most natural thing in the world, it was almost as if they wanted to be in on the celebration.

Diana promptly got down on one knee and hugged Kryto and Kyp to her as both the animals licked at her face. She kept saying as she kissed Kyp on the side of her face, "Good girl, Kyp."

Krypto yelped at being left out and she laughed and grabbed his face shaking it from side to side playfully saying, "Good Krypto."

Lana and Pete backed up as soon as they saw the size of the two pet's they were huge each roughly the size of full grown cows and Diana was treating them like they were regular dogs and cats. "Oh My God," exclaimed Lana, as Pete instinctually put himself behind his wife, his eyes wide as he watched them play with Diana. They were all moving almost faster than the human eye could follow.

Clark stood stock still, in shock as he processed what was happening, _AGAIN,_ before him and said, **"WHAT THE HELL!"**

In the background he could hear Diana laughing as she proceeded to once again play with her pets. She was not only going to get married but she had the best pets ever. She couldn't be happier.

_**To Be Continued:**_

Okay I need a show of hands. Who saw that coming?

Be here within the next 72 hours for

Chapter 10 ~ Seriously?

Anyone want to guess who said that and what he or she is referring too? If you want to find out more about Kyp be here in 72. Also I have to ask, how the hell is she getting out of The Fortress. She lives in a habitat behind a force field. So how is she escaping? (grins and holds up his hand jumping up and down) "I know, I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**I would like to take a moment to thank all the guests that have seen fit to take a moment and comment on this story. You have no idea how good that feels, I just wish I could thank each and every one of you. As the members of the site that leave reviews know, I like to be playful in my replies and often tease with what is to come or give them things to think about.**

**Again, I really have to thank one of the writers in her because had I not seen her story, this story never would have seen the light of day. So again thank you so much Hellacre13. If you get a chance please read her story entitled, "The Alien And The Amazon". It isn't just a good read, it is a fantastic read. The girl is brilliant.**

**I know I have been light in the last few chapters not much action, but be that as it is, things are about to heat up in more ways than one. I have also left you all with questions, I know because I have an inbox full of them and thanks for that (smirks and arches a single eyebrow). It has been fun getting the PMs. Now it is time to give you some answers. Oh just for the record, some of you actually did fgure it out to some extents you had pieces of the puzzle now we shall put it all together. I mean, it should be easy to figure out how Krypto is getting out, he is not locked behind an form of force fields. However Kyp that is another story. So part 1 of this chapter shall deal with that and a certain….. Oh hell, lets just find out what is really going on. Shall we?**

**I proudly present for your amusement and bemusement a little something I like to call…**

_**Chapter 10 ~ Seriously?:**_

**Or**

_**Really? Twice In Two Days!**_

_When last we left our happy couple it went something like this, Clark had just, for the second time asked Diana to marry him, without the interruption of the two pet's Krypto and Kyp and it went down something like this…_

**Flashback two minutes prior to present events:**

Before the words died on his lips she leaped onto him and they fell in a heap on the floor she started peppering his face with kisses and saying in between each kiss, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…"

He captured her face in his hands and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes what he saw reflected back was unfettered love and a promise of a lifetime together and he knew in that moment a lifetime with her was not going to be enough. "I love you so much, Diana."

"I love you, Clark Kent," she was crying she was so happy. She initiated the kiss and clung to him. When they finally broke for air, both their hearts were pounding in perfect synchronization he pulled her up and took her left hand again in his right. He opened his left hand and as he was about to put the ring on her finger he said, "This belonged to my birth mother, Lara Lor-Van. It was placed in the rocket that brought me here. I like to think she would have wanted my future wife to wear it."

It was beautiful; it looked like it was made from a combination of platinum and gold, woven together, around the band where what looked to be small perfect diamonds with a bigger white blue stone in the center. To an Earthling it looked to be a sapphire, it was in fact cut from the fabled Jewel Mountains of Kandor. It was one of the most prized gems on the planet.

"I love it Clark. It's beautiful."

At that moment Lana and Pete shot out of their hiding place and pounded up the stairs, with Lana chanting, "Let me see, let me see."

Diana smiled and showed her the ring as Pete was congratulating Clark on his engagement and demanding to be the best man.

Lana of course was crying she was so happy as she hugged her new BFF tightly and congratulated her.

Just as Pete and Lana were going to trade places, twin sonic booms were once more heard and within five seconds A Kryptonian Dog and a Tiger native to the Orion Galaxy appeared before them. Sitting before them like it was the most natural thing in the world, it was almost as if they wanted to be in on the celebration.

Diana promptly got down on one knee and hugged Kryto and Kyp to her as both the animals licked at her face. She kept saying as she kissed Kyp on the side of her face, "Good girl, Kyp."

Krypto yelped at being left out and she laughed and grabbed his face shaking it from side to side playfully saying, "Good Krypto."

Lana and Pete backed up as soon as they saw the size of the two pet's they were huge each roughly the size of full grown cow and Diana was treating them like they were regular dogs and cats. "Oh My God," exclaimed Lana, as Pete instinctually put himself behind his wife, his eyes wide as he watched them play with Diana. They were all moving almost faster than the human eye could follow.

Clark stood stock still, in shock as he processed what was happening, _AGAIN,_ before him and said, **"WHAT THE HELL!"**

In the background he could hear Diana laughing as she proceeded to once again play with her pets. She was not only going to get married but she had the best pets ever. She couldn't be happier.

**End Flashback ~ Present:**

Clark stood perfectly still his eyes narrowing at the scene as it unfolded before him at lightning speed his with his eighth level intellect his mind played back every single detail as he watching it unfold before him now, no detail was left out after all he had an eidetic memory. He reviewed the past scene as if he was looking at it from a third parties point of view.

**Memory Recall:**

First he replayed the night before in his perfect memory. While he had been shocked at the arrival of the pets, Diana had displayed surprise, not shock. While he was confused at the events of how they could have even got out of his Fortress, she just seemed happy to see them.

The next morning he had awoken to find his, almost fiancé missing along with the two pets. Listening with his super hearing he immediate noticed the lack of her comforting heart beat along with those of the two pets. As he had risen from their bed at the farm house, getting ready to wash up and then get dressed she had come up behind him hugging him and placing her chin on his shoulder. Just as she was getting ready to kiss the spot she had claimed as hers on the side of his neck, he spun her around and one hand immediately found the hair at the nape of her neck, gripping it tightly, tilting her head back as his other hand went around her slender waist and pulled her against him. She had melted immediately, her eyes dilated, nostrils flared slightly at the erotic touch and her lips parted for her morning kiss.

He teasingly brought his mouth down to hers and just ghosted over lips going back and forth in a feather light motion, which had her moaning, she was so turned on by the almost kiss and her body was reacting. Her nipples immediately pebbled as she pressed herself tighter against him. Her eyes were starting to glow with her arousal. Still he continued to tease her lips and she tried desperately to kiss him. He held her back and smiled against her lips saying, "Diana where have you been?"

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you so I took them back to the Fortress, then checked on the other animals to make sure the robots were feeding and maintaining the habitats like you taught me. I then left them in Kyps habitat. Neither of them was happy. They don't like to be confined."

"You don't like to be confined either, kitten…," he kissed her, her mouth opening immediately as she whimpered against him, his tongue teased at hers as she gripped him tightly. When he broke the kiss she groaned at the loss of contact. He pulled back just a bit so he could look into her eyes; they still held that same soft golden inner light mixed with her normal blue. "How do you know," he asked.

In a breathy voice she asked, "How do I know what Clark?"

"They don't like to be confined," he said trying to control his raging hormones, he was fighting a losing battle.

"Kyp, told me she has never seen the outside world and she didn't like to be confined, she is only happy when she is with Krypto, you and well, now me. I can talk to her Clark and she's lonely. She feels caged and I feel bad. She wanted to see the outside world, she's a baby, she didn't do anything wrong and now you're mad at her because she showed up with Krypto last night."

He led her over to the bed and sat her down. "Di, I'm not mad at her, annoyed maybe, but not mad and until I know more about her, she has to stay in the Fortress. You know that, we talked about it when you first saw her."

She buried her face in his neck as the tears started to fall from her eyes, she hated seeing any animal confined and she knew Kyp would never hurt a soul. "Clark, if I watch her can she come out sometimes? I won't let her get into trouble and Krypto would never let her get into trouble. He knows the rules."

He hugged her gently and kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled his neck. "Di, can we talk about it later? In the mean time just promise me you won't let her out right now."

She sniffled against his neck and promised saying, "For now, but you can't keep her confined like a zoo animal."

"Di."

"No, Clark, she is meant to be free just like Krypto. She's a baby and my pet, not some wild animal. Please Clark. She needs to be free."

He lifted her face and looked into her eyes, he didn't understand how she knew all this, but she had a way with all animals, he just didn't totally understand and now she considered Kyp her pet, like Krypto was his. What he did know was he loved her completely, trusted her with his life and he would trust her with this as well. "Okay, we'll play it your way for now, but this weekend is for us, not them. We won't make any rash decisions now; we'll leave it till Monday and then together we will decide. Okay?"

Unknown to him she smiled into his chest and nodded her head saying, "Okay, we will leave things as they are till Monday." Again unknown to him, she found her loophole. She could leave things as they were till Monday. What she did between now and Monday in her mind was okay. She had not promised anything until then.

**End Memory Flashback:**

"What the hell, Diana." His face gave nothing away it was devoid of all emotion and then he gave in, "I know what you did kitten."

She stopped playing with the animals and looked up at her future husband a pleading look in her eyes and then said, "I don't know what you're talking about," she was busted and knew it so she stood tall, proud, all insecurity left her body as she came over to him, stood toe to toe and waiting for him to continue.

"This is twice they found their way here. Twice Diana and I know my Fortress. There is no way Kyp could have broken containment."

"Maybe Krypto helped," she said still not backing down and found herself actually enjoying the arguing.

As the two debated the issue, Lana and Pete crept cautiously and curiously towards the two pet's. Pete stood just a half step to the left and behind his beautiful wife. She turned a grin on him and said, "Chicken, Diana says they can be trusted."

At the mention of her name Diana turned her attention from Clark to Lana and signaled Clark to stop as she pointed towards Lana and Pete. Clark took a half step in their direction before Di, grabbed his arm and stopped him whisper, "Just watch, I promise Kyp won't hurt them, she's curious and look at Krypto he looks like he wants to play with them."

He sighed weakening, "But they could hurt them, they don't even know their own strength."

"Clark, do you trust me?"

"Princess, you know I trust you."

"Then trust me when I tell you they won't hurt them, besides we could get to them before anything happened, just watch, please, Clark. Just watch."

He nodded and took her hand in his and together they watched as the two animals curiously watched the two humans approach.

"Oh wonderful the super powered Amazon that fears nothing says she trusts them, do we even know if they know how strong they are?" he looked suspiciously at the strange tiger shaped thing with a set of eyes on either side of its long narrow head and added, "She said that thing was a baby. How is that possible? It's friggin' huge. You sure this is safe. I mean come on she is looking at us."

"You really are a baby Pete Ross, I want to see it up close."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I hope it has eaten recently."

She rolled her eyes and went towards it with her hand out saying in a soft voice, "Hi, Kyp, my name is Lana and this chicken behind me is my husband Peter, we won't hurt you."

Kyp took a step back as she turned her head to the left and with one set of eyes was looking directly at Diana and Clark; the eyes located directly in front of her were focused on Lana and Pete, while her third set of eyes were on Krypto. Her brain processed each image separately and she knew at all times where each image was stationed. She could tell distance to each.

Lana bravely came forward tugging Pete by the hand as Clark and Diana watched ready to intervene if necessary. Diana hoped she was right and Kyp was the gentle baby tiger she believed her to be.

Clark looked at Diana and softly said, "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes never letting her attention wander and said, "Just watch and if I didn't know better I would swear Kyp is looking at all of us, including Krypto." She looked at Clark smiling and said, "This is so cool. I think she actually has a sort of tri-vision."

As Kyp watched them approach she leaned down and forward on her front legs and brought her head down low to the ground. A purring sound emanated from her as she watched them with her two forward eyes.

At the sound of the purring, sounding like the same purring sound a cat would make, Pete was no longer nervous, he was fascinated and he was no longer walking slightly behind his wife but next to her. Lana smiled brightly and walked right up to Kyp and reached out to pet her snout. Kyp moved her head forward cautiously and nudged Lana's hand and started to lick her.

Lana gushed and laughed, throwing caution to the wind she started to stroke the tigers, for lack of a better description, head avoiding the eyes at either side and leaned in and kissed her on the broad part of her nose. Kyp gently and playfully mewed and then using one oversized paw playfully pushed Lana away. She then stood up and trotted next to Krypto and proceeded to groom him with her tongue.

Lana was in heaven she rushed over to Clark and Diana with Pete trailing behind her and said excitedly, "Did you see that. She licked me and she's strong, she almost knocked me down."

Diana turned her beautiful face in Clark's direction, her blue eyes twinkling with mirth, "Told you she wouldn't hurt her. She liked it and she was curious. I told you. She is perfectly harmless. I told you."

Clark laughed and shook his head knowing he lost this round to his, fiancé. "Di, they still have to go back, they can't stay here."

"But…"

"Di, what if someone sees them? How would we even explain them? We will figure this out, I promise but they have to go back."

"Fine." She huffed out and folder her arms across her chest saying, "Their probably hungry anyways."

"Want me to do it or we both could."

"No we both should," Then she looked at Pete and Lana, "Sorry, I know we were going to have desert, we could do it when we come back if it's not too late."

Lana, looked at Clark and asked, "Clark, can't you just put them in the cellar where you hide your ship? Besides this is a farm I'm sure you have something two super powered animals could eat around here."

Clark narrowed his eyes as he realized he was going to lose this argument an before he could respond Lana slapped him on the arm and said, "Men, what is it with you. Why do you feel your decision is always right? Diana wants them to stay. You're going to be married soon Clark, learn to compromise. Now go put them in the cellar and let's have desert, before my husband get's cranky. You can't promise him pie and coffee and then not deliver. I am telling you he will get cranky and then I have to listen to it." She then reached over and grabbed a somewhat shocked Diana by the hand and tugged her back towards the house saying over her shoulder, "Clark don't stand there like a little boy who just got scolded, just put them away, feed them and come back. Oh and take Pete with you, we have girl talk to attend to, now as your mother use to say, 'Scat and not another word till you do as your told.'"

He immediately said, "Yes, mam," and then proceeded to do as he was told followed by a silent Pete Ross.

Diana linked her arm through Lana's as they walked back to the house and said in hushed tones, "How did you do that, he was dead set on taking them back home?"

"Oh please, Clark has the biggest heart in the world and he would do anything for you. He just needed a reminder that he isn't always right. He is so use to living and deciding things on his own, he needs to be reminded that he has you to consider. Besides I played the mom card."

"Mom card? I don't understand, his mother is dead," she said obviously confused and sad at the thought.

"Diana, my new BFF, I have so much to teach you. Clark's mother might be dead but when she was alive he would do whatever she said. He loved and respected his mother. He was taught you don't talk back to your parents. I'm like the annoying sister he never had. I say it, he does it. I mean, I don't want to step on your toes Hun, but come on. You were right and this time he was wrong. I just pointed it out. So you cutting the pie or making coffee?"

As the Pete and Clark headed towards the barn, Clark said in an affectionate voice, "You two want to go back to the Fortress or stay here."

Both animals immediately went to Clark, Kyp was purring up a storm and Krypto was yipping as if he was triumphantly saying, "Yes," happy he didn't have to go back, then without another word from Clark both animals padded off in the direction of the barn.

"I don't get it?"

"What's that Pete?"

"Well this is going to sound crazy but then half of your life is crazy so here goes, it's like they both understand you when you talk. Is that normal?"

Clark stopped walking, looked at his best friend and said, "Diana thinks Krypto and I have a sort of telepathic connection, so he understands pretty much anything I say. I think it has to do with all the time he spent in the Phantom Zone watching me and looking after me. He couldn't touch anything in this world, but I guess he could have some sort of telepathy; it is how the phantoms in the zone communicate with each other. So maybe that ability stayed with him. Diana wants to run some tests next week when we go back."

"Hmmmmm, weird." He said and the asked, "Okay but what about the other one the tiger or whatever she is, why did she respond to you without hesitation when you asked if they wanted to go back or stay?"

"I have no idea, maybe if she is near Krypto and he understands she understands. I mean they obvious communicate with each other someway. Come on let's get them something to eat and settled, I have some dog food around here for when Krypto visits that he likes and she eats vegetables."

Before Pete could ask Clark just said, "Don't ask. I know you would think she is a meat eater but she is strictly vegetarian. She won't eat meat, believe me I've tried. Again don't ask, I'll let Di figure it out, help me get them settled, then you can have your pie. I wouldn't want you cranky; Lana would never let me hear the end of it."

Laughing he said, "You got that right and never come between me and my pie."

After collecting the food for the two pets Clark once more lifted the heavy door that led to the cellar and all four proceed to head down. When they got down into the cellar Pete asked, "Why do you keep the ship here, aren't you afraid someone will discover it and figure out Clark Kent is not really from Earth?"

"Well I keep it here for sentimental reasons," by way of explaining he said, "Mom and Dad, found me not far from here and it is a way for me to be closer to them. I know there gone, Pete, and I miss them terribly but this makes the loneliness when I am here more bearable. I guess I'm sentimental. As for someone finding it, there may be three people on this planet strong enough to lift that door even if someone found it, myself, my cousin Kara and now Diana. As for discovering the door, it is protected by a perception field, without enhanced vision you would never find it."

"Okay, I get it, but a perception field?"

"Yeah, the human eye would just ignore it even if they were to see it."

"Wait, I saw it."

"Yeah but you and Lana are the only two humans the field recognizes and so it cancels itself out. I trust you guys completely, well that and I really don't want you tripping over the threshold when you go down with me."

"Oh. Got it. I think, I can see what is really there and so can Lana anyone else see's dirt."

"See you do have it, now let's go, I want coffee and of course…"

They both shouted laughingly at the same time, "PIE."

AS they started upstairs Clark yelled out, "You too stay in here and be good. See you in the morning and if you behave you can stay here till we go back Monday."

Kyp and Krypto immediately went over and jumped playfully on Clark as he laughingly said, "Yeah, yeah. Your mother has turned me into a big softy. Now I mean it behave."

"You got it bad Kent I mean really, your mother?"

"Pete I love you like a brother but tell Diana I said that and you're dead."

"Got it, do not tell Diana, unless she asks."

Clark looked at Pete and narrowed his eyes.

"What? And don't give me that look, she is a very intimidating lady, and she and Lana are now calling each other BFFs."

"Hmmmm." The continued to walk up the stairs and out the barn towards the house as Pete broke into a run and yelled, "Hey Diana, want to know what Clark called you to the animals, he called you…"

At super speed a hand closed around his mouth and Clark hissed in his ear, "How do I even trust you with my secret identity?"

Pete wrestled Clarks hand away from his mouth and said as they both climbed the stairs leading to the porch, "Oh please, I can keep a secret identity secret, but the other thing the Mother thing, that is too good to keep to myself. I mean hello have you met me. I can't keep that sort of thing secret. I must tell, it is in the bylaws of being the _Best Friend_ to Clark Kent. I read it and it says, I quote, "Embarrass Clark as often as possible. End quote. Have you not read the bylaws?"

A red faced slightly embarrassed Clark hissed out just as the front door opened and two curious females wondering what all the noise was poked their heads out, "What bylaws? There is no book. There are no bylaws you knuckle head."

Deadpan Pete said as the bewildered woman watched from the doorway and listened, "There must be bylaws Clark old son, I read them, hence there must be a book."

Clark hissed back, "There is no book, your making this up."

"Then if I am making this up, how come I read it."

Before a frustrated Clark could answer, Diana asked from her spot on the porch amusement heavy in her voice, "What are you two talking about?"

Behind her Lana was covering her mouth trying not to laugh at the two friends antics she had seen it before and knew Pete was about to embarrass Clark.

"Di, I am so happy you asked, did you know when Clark refers to you, when talking to your two overgrown pets, he tells them you're their _**Mother**_?"

Two feminine peals of laughter were heard as a very proud Pete Ross bounded up the steps and hugged his wife from behind. Diana, just looked with love in her eyes at Clark and he could be heard grumbling under his breath, "You're a dead man Ross."

**To Be Continued:**

_**Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did writing it. Please be kind and review. Thank you so much for reading…. Ghost!**_

_Next up:_

_**Chapter 11 ~ The Calm Before The Gathering Storm**_

_Be here in 72 hours..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Before I begin Chapter 11, I feel the need to thank a few people. First to SepatownSon, he had written a review and as I always do, I sent him a PM to thank him, then we sent a few PM's back and forth at any rate this is a part of his PM that made me rethink the personality and role I wanted Diana's mother to play, **_*******__ Everyone writes Hippolyta as bitter angry and totally non-trusting of Clark.***_. **That made me think for a bit and believe me when I tell you, I am stubborn in my vision of this story, it is not that I don't accept criticism, it is that I tend to be head strong and think my way is the only way. If you're a write I am sure this sounds like you as well. We are a head strong lot. Anyway, he made me think and in doing so, I realized that Hippolyta is or should be more worried about her daughter and just maybe she would want to know who this Clark Kent is she had heard so little about because up to this point in the story she has no idea he is Superman. So instead of making her confrontational, I opted to listen to reason as I thought she would. As a mother she would want what is best for her child. In the DC universe about two months prior to the timeline of this story Diana found out she was born of two flesh and blood parents, **_**Hippolyta and the God Zeus**_**. Understandable Diana was furious with her Mother she felt lied to her entire life. She felt her own mother whom she loves more than life itself didn't trust her. So Diana has to resolve this issue. So I thought what the hell, let's play what if…The resulting chapter is that what if? **

**Again thank you to Hellacre13 if I had not read her story entitled, "The Alien And The Amazon" I never would have thought to create this story. The woman is brilliant, not as brilliant as I am but still brilliant (kidding you know I love you Hell).**

**Lastly, because let's face it everything needs a lastly, to every single reviewer be you members or guests I am so thankful that you take the time to drop a word here and there. It does mean more then you know. Also to just the people who have put this on alerts and favorites. All of you make this story live by reading it. So thank you for sharing my vision.**

**Ghost!**

**Now without further ado, may I director you to… a little something I like to call….**

_**Chapter 11 ~ The Calm Before The Gathering Storm**_

_**Sunday Morning – 10:37a.m. Clarks Loft Bedroom At The Kent Farm:**_

Diana dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, t-shirt and black sandals stood before the window looking out over what use to be the old Kent farm, the moon was full and it hung low in the night sky. She was silhouetted in the pale blue white light of the moon. As Clark stood behind her his heart skipped a beat. Nothing in his life these past few years had been easy. Before Diana he hadn't had a date in well over 4 years, it wasn't for lack of companionable woman, it was a choice. Before Diana he was afraid to touch a woman for fear of harming her in the throes of passion. He wasn't a prude by any means, he could due to his good looks and personality, as either plain Clark Kent or Superman get a date with pretty much any woman he chose. Plain and simple truth was he chose not to. He didn't see the point.

Five years ago fate, the gods from on high or a combination of both chose to introduce him to a beautiful 18 year old woman. She was innocent, but had the purest soul of anyone he had ever encountered, due to a combination of being raised on an Island isolated from the world of man, and being raised by a race of warrior Amazons. This beautiful woman came into his life and turned it upside down. As he got to know her with each passing day, month, year, he began to hope that he had found the one, and that someday he might be able to build a life with her.

He tilted his head slightly to the left as an idea started to formulate in his mind. It was a long shot and it was possible it would upset her beyond words, while that would be the last thing he would ever want to do, he didn't want her to live with regrets, so he breathed in a silent breath and steeled himself. He was about to do something really smart or something really stupid. He was going to take a page from Lana's book and meddle.

He moved silently coming up behind her, his arms circled her slender waist and he laid his head on her shoulder saying, "Hi, enjoying the view?"

She immediately leaned into him smiling, tilting her head up so she could see his beautiful face and softly in a slightly husky voice she replied, "Hi," as her heart beat a little faster, then turned to face him, her arms went around his neck as she floated off the floor so their faces were level and she kissed him in response to his question. Her tongue flicked against his lips as if asking permission and his mouth opened instantly as his own tongue came out to play against hers.

She moaned and pressed her lithe body tightly against his. Slowly she ended the kiss and looked up into his blue eyes. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen. Her lids were slightly heavy with arousal as she stroked her right hand against his left cheek. Tilting her head slightly to the right she sighed with contentment and said with that little half smile she gave him when she was being coy, "I love it here, Clark, it's so peaceful, the people here so welcoming, your friends Lana and Pete, I wish we could...," she trailed off leaving the rest left unsaid.

He said it for her, it was one of things he himself had been considering since they arrived, "You wish we could stay here."

She worried her lower lip with her perfect front teeth, as she did when she was unsure of how he would react or she was just nervous, and nodded her head up and down.

"We could probably do that, Di."

Her eyes brightened instantly as he found a small bundle of Amazon Princess pressing him passionately against the far wall, the impact hard enough to shake the foundation of the barn as she peppered his face with kisses and then she stopped and looked at him closely. She was trying to figure out why he gave in so quickly, her eyes narrowed just a tiny bit as she looked for signs of any teasing, if the years had taught her anything about Clark it was he would take any opportunity to tease her and in this instance she found none.

"Wait, you said probably. What's the catch? Is there a catch? What does it mean when you say probably," she rapid fired the questions at him wanting an answer.

"Slow down kitten, all I meant is we would have to work out the logistics of it. This would be a perfect place for us to settle down. I grew up here, Di. I know the people and it has always felt more like home to me than any other place I've lived. You being here with me makes it perfect, so yeah, we can move here."

"I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, you consenting to be my wife was a big clue."

She crinkled her nose at him and then slapped him on the chest. "Is that the only reason you know I love you?'

"Is this one of those questions that any answer I give is not going to be good enough," he asked suspiciously feeling like he was about to walk on extremely fragile eggshells.

She playfully smiled at him and took his hand leading them over to the bed. Before he had time to form a single thought, he was on his back, she was straddling him and leaning down on her forearms across his chest, her nose almost touching his, "Jerk, before I said yes, you knew I loved you."

"And we're back to Jerk."

"I could call you a geek if you like, Mr. Kent, you do seem to work on the laptop of yours a lot," her voice made it sound like a statement not a question so he thought about it for all of two seconds.

"Oh that is so much better then Jerk, as for the laptop, it goes with my job, I am a reporter you know, but I am thinking a big **NO**."

"I am waiting," she said impatiently.

He used his super speed and flipped them so she was on her back and he was laying half over her and to the side, kissing her neck and whispering, "I knew the moment you told me, _**'I know'**_, that was five years ago, but the night on the Monument, when we shared our first kiss, I no longer just knew I loved you, Di, in that moment, I knew I was in love with you, totally, beyond a shadow of a doubt, in love with you."

She giggled and held him to her happily saying, "Good answer, you may now continue with the kissing."

Not needing to be told twice he kissed up her neck slowly, alternating between licking, sucking and nipping at her over heated flesh. She squirmed beneath him and as she moaned out his name a voice could be heard from down below in the barn.

"Clark, Diana are you decent because I'm coming up?"

Clark reluctantly rolled off Diana as she grinned at him and she whispered, "She is annoying."

"Yeah, tell me about it," he replied rolling his eyes, "and you want to move here you realize she will always be over. It's going to be like high school all over again."

"So we are really doing this? You're not teasing me because if you're teasing I will get my sword."

He again narrowed his eyes and replied, "Seriously, we have got to work on your people skills."

"You didn't answer my question, are you teasing me?"

Just then the object of the interruption climbed the last step to the landing and stopped as she saw the position they were in and the state of their clothes. She said in an amused voice, "Did I interrupt anything?"

Diana stared at her fiancé and said fiercely, "Are you going to answer me?"

Lana continued to look at the two wondering what they were talking about and noticed the way Diana was looking at him defiantly. "This is a bad time, I could go. I should go."

In the space of a heartbeat, Diana moved to her friend and her body relaxed as she said excitedly, "We have news."

Lana said without missing a beat, "You're pregnant."

Diana's eyes widened and her mouth opened wide in shock, sputtering, "What? No, I… I'm not…Why would you even say that?"

Laughing at Diana's flustered reaction and Clark's combination of bewilderment and shock written all over his own face she replied, "It's because of all the sex you two are having, every single time I come over here you two are going at it like bunnies in heat and your very loud and vocal. I could hear you from the road."

Diana blushed and Clark found a really interesting spot low on the wall near the floor board.

"We do not…not always," began Diana, as her face turned fire engine red with embarrassment, as she tried to explain in a sputtering fashion , "and I am not loud…We do not go at it like bunnies in heat. Okay maybe a little… but… but…I am not loud… _**why are you here again?**_"

Lana cracked up at her friend's reaction and said, "Relax Princess Di, I just came over to tell, errr, ask if you guys wanted to come to the Talon tonight, its karaoke night. I thought you might sing for us. Come it'll be fun."

"Clark can we go? I want to go. Can we? Oh and I get to sing," without waiting for an answer she beamed at Lana, "What should I sing?"

Lana waited a beat to see if Diana was done than said to Clark who had wandered over during the exchange, "Does she breath when she goes into full out babble mode?"

"Not that I can tell."

"I…do…not…babble," she said like a petulant child.

Both Clark and Lana said simultaneously, "Yeah, you really do," and then laughed.

Crossing her arms Diana grumbled, "I don't babble and if you two don't stop ganging up on me, I am going to get my sword."

"People skills," said Clark.

"I'll show you people skills, Clark Kent," she started to stalk him like a predator on the prowl for prey.

"Okay you two, focus, so let's review, your coming over tonight and singing."

Diana immediately said, "Yes."

"Perfect be there at 9:00 you sing at 9:30 Princess, so you can't be late."

Clark started to protest and Diana narrowed her eyes at him and she said emphatically, "I said yes," then she thought about it and added a polite, "Please."

"How does she do that, she goes from defiant to a cute little girl in like under two seconds?"

Clark, shrugged and moved to Diana saying, "It's a gift," then lifted her chin up kissing her softly. Diana just melted into the kiss.

"Okay you two stop. You can play later, I swear you two are bunnies," she said as she tugged on Diana's arm to separate the two, then she realized Diana had said something about news.

"Hey, what was the news? You said you had news."

"We're moving to Smallville," replied Clark before Diana could say anything.

Diana crinkled her nose at him, giving him a mock growled and then slapped him on the chest saying, "I wanted to tell her."

Before he could think of a comeback, both girls erupted in peals of laughter and started to jump up and down in excitement. Lana was yelling, "Yay, we'll have so much fun."

Clark looked on and just shook his head being completely forgotten about and said, "I think I will just go look in on the animals, feed them, check on the Menagerie at the Fortress and then pick up some groceries."

Neither girl paid any attention to him as they went over to the sofa with the song book Lana had brought over.

"Okay, I'll just go. You two have fun," he said not leaving, waiting to see if they would acknowledge him.

Diana said absently, "Okay hon, have fun," then she added excitedly, "Oh I can sing, Girls Just Want To Have Fun, I love that song."

"Which version? The original one by Cyndi Lauper?"

"No, I like the one by Miley Cyrus."

"No way she is an idiot."

"Well yes, but I really like how she did that song."

Clark left laughing to himself and thinking, _'What the hell just happened?'_

Thirty minutes later after Clark had fed Krypto and Kyp, played with them for a bit and then he left the cellar with the intention of heading over to the Fortress. Touching the control on the flesh colored near invisible bracelet he wore on his left wrist the nano technology it housed instantly covered him in his Kryptonian battle armor, in the place of Clark Kent stood Superman. Using his x-ray vision he checked to see if anyone else was present, seeing no one he took to the air and left the barn moving at near invisible super speed. At his present rate of speed he would be in the Antarctica in 3.7 seconds. As he took a moment to hover over the Fortress again using his X-ray and telescopic vision he checked on his zoo as his fiancé called it, everything was in order, instead of going inside he decided he needed to speak to Diana's mother, Queen Hippolyta, turning 114 degrees he shot off towards the Themyscira Embassy, located in Washington, DC. It would take him 7. 8 seconds traveling at his current speed to arrive at his designated destination. Scanning ahead with his x-ray and telescopic vision he saw the Queen sitting in the office Diana often used when conducting Embassy business. Smiling he touched down in the alley, out of sight of prying eyes, behind the Embassy and touching the bracelet with fingertips of his right hand, the nanites were instructed to retract the suit and Clark Kent was standing in the spot Superman had occupied.

Walking around to the front of the Embassy he stopped at the front door and said, "Clark Kent to see Queen Hippolyta."

_**One Hour Later At Mel and Mary's Diner:**_

Clark Kent sat across the table from a woman who exhibited a sort of inner strength few woman he knew were capable of, one being this woman's daughter, Diana. He asked her in a respectable voice, "Would you like a cup of coffee while we talk?"

In a tone that lacked patience she said, "You told me my daughter needed to see me, why am I here if not to go to her? I wish to see her now. You will take me to her."

"Soon," was all he said then turned towards Mary and signaled her over.

"Well Clark Kent, as I live and breathe, twice within 3 days," she said teasingly, "and where is that pretty girlfriend of yours?"

"At home with Lana, she is practicing for tonight, something about singing at the Talon, its karaoke night."

"I see and you, are you also singing," she asked knowing how shy Clark was in public.

"No, mam. I don't think that would be a good idea, people are supposed to enjoy themselves not listen to something that sounds like the cat dragged in."

"Now Clark Kent," she said in scolding voice, "you have a beautiful voice I expect to see you sing something to your girl tonight after all Mel and I will be there and now that we know your Diana is going to sing we will be expecting you to sing as well. Why half the town will be out for this once word gets out."

Clark blushed and Queen Hippolyta lifted a perfect sculpted eyebrow at the interplay as she thought about all she had just heard. This Clark Kent, was her daughter's boyfriend and by the little exchange she heard he was very much in love with her. She had no idea Diana had a boyfriend when last they spoke she had been dating that awful man Steve Trevor. The interplay between this waitress Mary and Clark did not go unnoticed; he was a very respectful young man.

Looking over at Clark's companion she said smiling, "Hi, my name is Mary and you are."

Clark immediately answered for her, not sure if she would stick to the cover story he had respectfully asked her to use; no one could know his Diana was Wonder Woman.

"I am so sorry, forgive me, this is Diana's mother Helena Price."

"Well Helena, it is a pleasure to meet you, you have a beautiful daughter, she has the most beautiful blue eyes. I guess she gets her skin tone from her father?"

Queen Hippolyta's eyes went wide at the remark and she turned her confused gaze on Clark.

"Yeah, she must. Listen, Mary can we talk about that another time and could we just have two coffees?"

"Sure honey, coming right up, did you want some pie? It's fresh," she gave a conspiratory look at Helena and said for her ears alone, "This boy loves his pie."

"I am sitting right here, Mary," he said laughing and looked at Hippolyta. "Sound good to you? They really do make the best pecan pie in all of Kansas."

Stunned and not expecting any of this sincere respect and dignity he was showing her she nodded her head yes.

"Okay, then two coffees and two slices of pecan pie."

"Sorry, Mary and her husband Mel, sort of adopted me as their nephew, when my folks passed away last year, so she does like to talk."

"She is very fond of you."

"Well, yes I grew up here and she is fond of everyone. She took an immediate shine to your daughter. I hope the name is alright with you. I know your probably not use to anything like this, it certainly is not much like Themyscira, I imagine."

Mary chose that moment to put the two cups of coffee and slices of pie down in front of them and said before she walked away, "You mind the coffee now it's fresh and nice an hot, see that you don't burn yourselves. Oh Clark, Mel wanted to know when you and Diana were coming in for breakfast she told him when you were here the other night she wanted to try his pancakes. He wants to see the look on her face when she takes her first bite of the best pancakes made in Kansas."

"Let's do that tomorrow morning then Mary, now if you would excuse us, please."

"I can take a hint Clark Kent, you two planning on surprising Diana with her mother visiting?"

"Something like that and thank you Mary."

She walked away smiling and went to gossip with Mel in the kitchen since it was slow.

Again watching the interplay between them and the obvious affection these people had for her daughter was throwing her for a loop. "Mr. Kent," she began.

"You can call me Clark, your Majesty."

For the first time this day she gave him a genuine smile and said in a much softer tone, "Only if you call me Helena."

He returned the smile thinking perhaps this was a good idea after all and Diana might this one time not threaten to get _**her**_ sword.

After they had talked for a bit and finished off their coffee and pie. Helena decided that perhaps this particular man was not like the ones from her past. These town people she had just met seemed sincere and kind. He was well liked and he was very respectful. Perhaps this was the one that could be trusted. After all if she was to believe the evidence of her own eyes and ears, he did earn the respect of these simple folk. With that thought in mind she asked, "May I be permitted to see my daughter now?"

"You do understand she is still very upset with you. Finding out about her true birth upset her greatly. She will probably not be happy with either of us."

"Clark, you seem nice enough and I can understand some of what Diana see's in you. Certainly you are not like that man, Trevor."

He smiled at that and asked, "What do you mean? I thought you all liked Trevor."

"No, we tolerated Trevor because Diana seemed smitten with him. He was not to be trusted, like all…"

Clark cut her off and said, "If the next word out of your mouth Helena is going to be, '_**MEN**_'. Then we are done here and I can just take you home now."

"I am sorry Mr. Kent but pretty words will not undo what men of the old world did to us, they killed my sisters, they raped us and tried to enslave us. It is not something easily forgotten."

'_Good going Kent, when are you going to learn to shut up and listen?'_ he thought to himself.

Taking a calming breathe he started again, "I apologize, but isn't that partly what drove a rift between you and your daughter? I did not mean to be disrespectful just now. I just worry about my fiancé."

Keeping her tone down but with a dangerous lilt to it she said, "What I kept from Diana was done out of love, but I would not expect you to understand. If Zeus had known our union produced an offspring, he would have wanted to be in her life. If he had been in her life and Hera found out, in her jealousy she would have destroyed the Amazon Nation and surely have had, Diana put to death. Yes Mr. Kent, I deceived my daughter, but I did it out of love and if she never forgives me, then I will have to accept that the child I bore," her lower lips started to quiver at her emotional outburst and tears immediately sprung to her eyes, "the child I bore and love more than anything in this world hates me. But even if she hates me, she will be safe and that is all I ever wanted."

Clark simply nodded and got up throwing some bills on the table top and said softly, "Let's go to your daughter and I am sorry I upset you, but I had to know if you were sincere. I don't expect you to understand but I love Diana more than I have ever loved anyone and I like you do not wish to see her hurt. If it is any consolation Helena, she loves and misses you. She is just upset."

"Can we just go, please?"

"Absolutely," as they headed towards the door Clark said to Mary, "It's on the table and I guess I will see you tonight."

"Just hold on a second Clark, you do not get to pay in here and you know that so go take back your money and this bag is pie for Diana and Lana."

"I would never think to insult you by trying to pay for my coffee and pie, Mary, that was a tip and you and I both know that is not the same thing. We have to go, see ya tonight," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

He walked out as Mary waved a goodbye to Helena.

Again after watching the exchange between Clark and this woman Mary, Hippolyta had things to think about. All of this is not what she had expected from Man's World. She just really needed to see her daughter.

_**The Kent Farm House 20 Minutes Later:**_

As they walked in silence up to the barn each was momentarily lost in thoughts of Diana. Her mother was afraid that Diana still had not forgiven her after her two months of staying away as she had requested. Had it not been for Clark's insistence that Diana did indeed need her mother she would have honored the agreement to stay away, till her daughter deemed it time to talk.

Clark while he knew in his heart this was the right thing to do, reunite mother and daughter he was not looking forward to Diana's first reaction. He expected she would be surprised upon seeing her mother, then angry at him for interfering and he just hoped she would understand why he had done what he was about to do.

As the unlikely couple entered the barn they heard the sound of Diana's laughter mixed with that of Lana's and then they heard her singing, "Barracuda" by Heart. Clark and Hippolyta shared a look and silently crept up the stairs halting in silence as Diana danced around in skinny dark jeans and a pale blue tank top. Her co conspirator one Lana Lang Ross was dressed in a pair of shorts and a light green tank top. She was standing next to Diana trying to mimic her movements. As they alternately sang lead and chorus, as they got to the last verse of the song Diana was so into it she did a one handed cartwheel and slowly rose up in the air, giggle.

Lana swatted at her yelling and laughing, "Get down here you crazy Amazon you can't float like that at the Talon so stop showing off."

"It's not showing off if you can fly, oh wingless wonder."

Lana leaped up in the air and grabbed at Diana and snagged her ankle trying to drag her down yelling, "I'll show you a wingless wonder you…you…you…Amazon…you."

Letting her drag her down out of the air, Diana landed deliberately on top of Lana as they both tumbled to the ground and started wrestling, laughing the whole while like little kids, breathlessly Diana managed to get out, "Is that the best you got, girly, girly?"

"I'll show you a girly girl, you skinny assed Amazon. Now stop it or we are never going to be ready for tonight."

"Ahem," said Clark loudly as he came into view behind him out of sight was Diana's mother and she was silently laughing. She couldn't remember when she had seen her daughter so relaxed and having so much carefree fun.

Both girls shot to their feet but not before Lana pushed Diana off her and then took off to hide behind an amused Clark saying, "She's crazy. Did you see her attack me."

"Lana, you started it," said Clark.

"Yeah well you would take her side," she grumbled good naturedly.

Diana chose that moment to jump onto Clark wrapping her arms around his neck, while her legs went around his waist and she crossed her ankles behind him keeping him firmly in place, and started to kissing him with little butterfly kisses all over his face. He stiffened for a moment and Diana stopped immediately and looked him in the eyes and asked, "What's wrong?

Not letting her go he said, "We have a guest."

Diana looked around and only saw Lana and said, "But Lana knows we do this, she doesn't mind, do you Lana?"

It was at that moment Hippolyta chose to make her presence known by coming fully into the loft. "Hello daughter."

Diana immediately tried to climb down off Clark and he held her in his steel grip saying to her softly, "Di, I love you, just please talk to your mother. I don't want you to have regrets over a misunderstanding or lack of communication."

"Let me down Clark Kent, I can't believe you did this. You knew, I told you why I was mad at her. You told me you understood and then you brought her here to our home without telling me?"

Diana squirmed and he let her down her lower lip was trembling with emotion, tears started to fall from her eyes as she hid her face in his chest and then nuzzled up to his neck, her safe spot He held her whispering to her, telling her over and over again he loved her, as he pleaded with her to just talk to her mother and finally she nodded her head yes.

Hippolyta watched all this and was about to turn and leave when she saw her daughter shake her head yes. Lana always the peace maker and the first to offer comfort reached out and took Hippolyta's hand in hers and indicated she should wait. At the gesture Hippolyta looked from the tiny hand in hers, up into the green eyes of the red headed woman and gave her a sad smile.

The young couple turned to Hippolyta; Clark was holding Diana's hand as he took her over to her mother and said, "I think it's time you two talked."

Both woman, nodded yes with tears in their eyes as Lana let go of the older woman's hand but not before she gave it a reassuring squeeze as if to say, _**'It'll be okay, you'll see.'**_

"Mother," said a teary eyed Diana as she released Clarks hand and reached out to her.

"Diana, I love you my daughter," said Hippolyta at the same time as they came together in a hug and clung to one another.

"I love you too, my Queen," she said as a sign of respect and added in a hurt tone, "but I am still mad at you."

"I explained why the deception, I would have thought you would understand."

"Mother, I do understand and I was angry in the beginning about that. I still think you should have told me and trusted me with the knowledge that I was not made from clay and that I was born of flesh and blood. But I do get it, you were trying to protect all of us from Hera's wrath should she ever have found out the truth of Zeus being my father. I get it, Mom, but you don't get it."

"Diana if you understand why I did what I felt I must have done, why are you still angry at me and what don't I get?

"You could have trusted me."

"I know and I was wrong, I should have told you. I was just afraid of what you would think of me. I was afraid after all that time you would turn away from me."

"I love you mother. I will always love you, I would never have turned from you had you told me when I was old enough to understand."

"Then why are you angry with me."

She looked up at her mother and breathed deeply saying like a small child, "They called me Clay, when I was a child and when one of my Amazon sisters wanted to be cruel to me they would tell me I wasn't worthy of being a Princess, I was nothing but Clay."

Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she heard Diana's confession and she pulled her into an embrace to convey all the love she had in her heart for her precious daughter. "I didn't know, you never said."

"You taught me to be strong, you taught me to always protect my sisters. You taught me to never show weakness, I thought if I told you, you would think I was weak and you might start to see me as Clay."

"Diana, even if you were born of clay, I would never have thought that, never. You were my miracle child. For two thousand years I prayed to the gods for a daughter. Then when Zeus and I battled and it ended in a draw. He and I came together in a frenzy. We coupled over and over again for a fortnight. Then he left and I was never to see him again, but the result was you, my precious daughter. If Hera had known you were Zeus's she would have destroyed us. I made up the story that I was going out into the world of man, to see how much he had changed and if it was safe for us to once again interact with that world. When in truth, I went out to a neighboring Island, the Gods who knew what had really happened watched over me. They kept me safe, I was warned to never tell what had really happened. I was instructed to say you were created from clay with the spirit of my only unborn child from over 2000 years ago."

"But mother if I had known the truth, I could have bared being called anything. Because…because had I known I would have known what they said to hurt me was a lie."

"Diana my child, I am so sorry beyond words you endured that and I should have trusted in you and told you when you turned 13, I had intended to, but I was scared. Can you forgive me?"

"I already have Mother, I love you."

"And Clark do you love him as well?"

"With all my heart," she said instantly as she looked into her mother's eyes. "He is a good man, mother. He makes me happy; he completes me as I complete him. He is my soul mate. With him by my side, I can do anything. I need him and I know you don't trust the world of man, but I trust him and I ask you to at least consider trusting him."

She looked at her daughter and smiled, "How could I not trust the man, who sought me out and brought me here. He knew better than us what we needed. So since I know you are engaged to him you have my blessing. I would not stand in the way of your happiness or your love for him."

"He told you."

"I don't think he intended too, I angered him and he blurted it out."

"Jerk," she muttered.

"Excuse me, daughter," she said eyeing the young woman before her.

"Not you mother, Clark, he can be a jerk sometimes."

Hippolyta smiled and said softly, "Well he is a man."

"Mother, that is gender prejudice," she said in mock shock than added giggling, "even if it is kind of true."

"So daughter you and I are good now?"

"Yes mother we are good."

"Then I should be going."

"Can't you stay for dinner and the singing at the Talon. It would be fun and youcouldseemeinmysecretident ityasDianaPrice," she mumbled not knowing how her mother would take that bit of news.

"Diana, do you think me a fool?"

"No, mother I do not."

"Do you know what your fiancé did for me?"

She shook her head no and waited for the answer.

"You are looking at Helena Price, mother to Diana Price. Your future husband had papers created for me saying that is who I am. Did you know I am a distant cousin to Lana Lang Ross's father, Lewis Ross. You daughter are cousin to Lana Ross, that annoying red headed girl," she said smiling at her daughter.

"I did not know that part of the story," she said blushing slightly and then bellowed, "Clark Kal-El Kent, get your alien but in here, now."

As if by magic Clark appeared before the slender Amazon Princess who currently had her arms crossed over her chest and looked at him defiantly.

Clark took one look at her and said immediately, "Yes, dear?"

"Did you tell my mother we were engaged?

"I might have, yes," he replied with a nod of his head smiling.

"Did you or did you not give my mother new identity papers, which I suspect Victor helped you forge?"

"Again, that sounds familiar, but rather than using the word forge, I like to think of it as creating a new identity," he said with a trace of amusement.

Lana chose that moment to run out into the loft space breathing heavy from running up from the cellar, two suspiciously large animals had followed her, Kyp was presently nudging her hand like she wanted to be petted. Krypto was on the other side of Lana flanking her and tilting his head to look at Hippolyta.

Hippolyta seeing Lana and the pet's went over to get a better look at Kyp, she had never seen anything like her before. Lana just grinned at her as she absently started to pet Kyps nose.

Ignoring Lana and the pet's arrival, Diana moved to stand before Clark and looked up into his eyes as she continued, hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing as she continued, "And did you tell her she was a distant cousin to Lana's father, Lewis Lang?"

"Is there a point to all this? You already know your Diana Price, you picked out the name Price. Again you know Lana is your cousin through your mother on her father's side. You also helped pick out that cover the other night so your new secret identity would be that… a secret. You also know we met at a coffee shop near my apartment in Metropolis. So we have all our bases covered, when people ask about us and they will ask, this is Smallville and people will want to know about us. Won't they Lana?"

"Hey," squeaked out Lana knowing she was busted.

Clark leaned down so they were almost nose to nose as he continue, "I had the papers forged as you so aptly put it, but still when I say forged I mean created," he amended promptly then continued, "in case you and your mother made up and you wanted to see her in public with me, as your future husband Clark Kent. Because seriously Diana it would not do to have Queen Hippolyta, visiting us at the farm. Our identities would be over and we would have to always live our lives as Superman and Wonder Woman. Something neither of us wants to do."

In the background Lana and Hippolyta were trying hard not to laugh at the scene unfolding before them, Lana was use to them being like this, however Diana's mother had yet to experience them together so she was fascinated by the dynamics of their relationship and she was smiling.

"As it turns out I was right to think ahead and have the documents ready," he said the next slowly and if you didn't know him you would have thought he was really mad at her, "Wasn't I little miss demigoddess, who thinks she knows everything there is to know about everything?"

"Eeep," was all she said as she swallowed and tried to take a step back but he followed her so no distance was gained.

"I said wasn't I?"

"Yes," she whispered and licked her sudden dry lips. Her nostrils were flaring and her pupils had dilated, she was so turned on by the exchange, her panties were soaked and she needed him now.

Hippolyta looked at Lana and asked as she was trying to figure out if she should break the two apart or not, "Is he really mad at her? Should I go over there and separate them?"

Lana just looked at her briefly and said, "Wait for it?"

"I don't understand what am I waiting for," she asked clearly confused.

Lana clarified by saying, "Watch."

As Diana started to breathe heavier, the gold flecks in her eyes started to softly glow, her heart was hammering in her chest as her eyes flicked to his lips, every nerve ending in her body had come alive.

"Are you going to kiss me now," she asked in a voice she barely recognized as her own, it was thick with lust.

Forgetting they had an audience Clark's hand fisted in the hair at the nape of her neck and tilted her head up slightly as he stroked her cheek with his other hand, his own body's reaction mirrored hers.

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now, you are so hot," he said softly.

"By Hera, Clark Kent I love you so much and that was hot. Can you please kiss me now my love?"

"Not as much as I love you, Diana of Themyscira," his lips crashed into hers as she moaned deep in her throat and clung to him.

"Okay," said Lana quickly and grabbed her BFFs mother by the hand and pulled her out of the room saying, "We should go, now...before you see more then you want to and before I see more than I want to, I mean cold water wouldn't even separate them at this point and your daughter can get really loud, so how about we go to my house it's the next farm over and then you know we can come back in awhile. A few hours because when they start…,"Lana's eyes went wide as she realized she was literally babbling to the Queen of The Amazon Nation and she quickly said, "I am so sorry, your Majesty. I…I…Oh by the Gods, I have got to learn to just shut up. I am so…"

Before she could say another word, her surrogate aunt slapped her hand over her mouth and said, "I get the idea Lana, thank you. Can we just go? Now? Quickly? A mother does not need to see these things. It's bad enough I had to hear all that."

Lana nodded her head and then together they escaped the barn and guided by Lana they headed to her house.

_**To Be Continued:**_

Chapter 12 picks up as soon as Lana and Hippolyta leave Diana and Clark.

Next up…

_**Chapter 12 ~ Things Mom Does Not Need To Know:**_

**Or**

_**Mother, I Am a 23 Year Old Woman You Can't Ground Me:**_

You have been warned this next chapter is pretty much smut between two consenting adults who love each other and trust each other to never do any harm. It will be in keeping with my style, graphic consensual sex. At no time do our two heroes force themselves upon each other. All that takes place is what they wish to happen. This is sex at its most raw it's most intense. I am just warning you as I had a few PMs that felt it was overly graphic, but my feelings are if I want you to actually feel what is taking place it has to be explicit.

Oh and we get to see which song Diana will sing to Clark because you know it is talent night and half or more of the town will show up to meet the new woman in Clarks life.

Yes, Clark will sing to Diana….

Oh my gosh, sex and songs, what will they think of next. (Sticks my hand up yelling, "I know I know, pick me I know")

God someone calm that guy down. You will get a glimpse into the Gathering Storm. I said a glimpse that is like a paragraph or two do not be greedy. (Smiles nicely)

Until then gentle readers, be kind review and thanks for reading…

Ghost!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 ~ Things Mom Does Not Need To Know:**_

**Or**

_**Mother, I Am a 23 Year Old Woman You Can't Ground Me:**_

Diana was trembling as she tried to get her breathing under control. "I…I… had no idea pretending to fight could be so…Oh…my god's Clark I'm on fire. Please. That was so hot."

While she was trying to organize her thoughts in something that could be considered coherent, Clark was behind her his lips glued to the back of her neck, his teeth lightly biting her and each time he bit down she fought to breath. She had never been so turned on before in her life. His hands seemed to be everywhere on her body at once and everywhere he touched her she felt like that part of her body was connected to her clit and she was moaning almost nonstop at the sensations. Her lower body was starting to gyrate, as he sucked at his bite mark, then without warning he bit down hard and she convulsed so hard that had he not been holding her around the waist she would have fallen bonelessly to the ground.

He spun her around and his lips found hers as she ground the lower portion of her body into his erect manhood, she needed more friction and her clit felt like it was twitching she was so lost in the sensations assaulting her body. "C…Cla….Clark," she screamed out and then slammed her lips into his, her tongue begging for access to his mouth, he opened immediately and his tongue fought hers for dominance. She tasted like tart cherries and he wanted more. He tasted like the pecan pie he had shared with her mother, she couldn't get close enough to him, she wanted to crawl inside his skin as she tasted and sucked at his tongue. She ripped her mouth from his as she tried to breath, "What have you… what…Clark…what are you doing to m…me," she was gulping down lung full's of air between every other word. Her field of vision was narrowed to the point that the only thing she could see was him. She was begging him and she had no idea what she was begging for. She just knew she needed more, "Touch me, please…Clark….touch…_**PLEASE**_," she screamed out the please and could feel another wave of pleasure wash through her and pick her up threatening to slam her against the unseen shore.

"Di," he struggled to speak he was so consumed with her. She really was his everything. This powerful woman, this Amazon that controlled a nation, this little Goddess that was possible more powerful than any of her half brothers and sisters, was his and he was hers. She had marked him, she owned his soul and he gladly gave it to her. He kissed at her neck as his hands gripped the neckline between her breasts of the tank top she wore. He kissed up the side of her neck seeking her mouth, he needed to taste her and his hands shook with desire. Every nerve ending in his body felt like a live wire was sending ten thousand volts of electricity through him and that sensation just intensified anywhere his body came into contact with hers. He moaned against her jaw as he licked and nipped his way to her ear and whispered as he struggled to hold on to his sanity, it was a losing battle she was driving him mad with desire and he hadn't even really touched her yet. He rasped out in a voice so thick with desire that his mind could barely form a single cohesive thought but still he tried because he had to be sure.

"Do…do you. OH Rao, Di…I need… I need you to trust me."

"I do, Clark…. Only you…completely…baby…," she whined the last word and it was her mantra she wanted what he was going to give her, it didn't matter what he wanted to give her she just wanted it so she cried out as tears fell from her eyes at the sensations that where over powering her senses, "PLEASE, CLARK. Stop… teasing… me."

He ripped her tank top down the center of her chest and her pert breasts where exposed to his hungry eyes.

Her eyes went wide with the realization of what he had done, she had never in her life felt anything this intense an orgasm rocked through her as she felt the shirt being ripped from her skin, as the late afternoon air washed across her over heated body she lost control, she came and he hadn't even touched her. She fell to her knee's and gripped his pants ripping them from him in one fluid motion. She knew what she wanted even if she had never done it before she wanted him in her mouth, she wanted to taste him and swallow him. Her hands made short work of the briefs he wore. Her hooded eyes focused on his manhood that was before her. She nuzzled his erection and he hissed with pleasure.

Clark had never experienced a woman's mouth on his manhood before her. His hands tangled in her hair and he moaned nonstop as she licked around his swollen head. He fought for control and knew he had none. The only one with any control at this moment was his Diana and judging by the sounds of ecstasy escaping from somewhere deep in her throat she was relishing the feeling of having her fiancé at her mercy. The more pleasure she gave him the more turned on and into it she became.

She was like a woman possessed. She laid her hands flat on his upper thighs to keep him in place, as she experimentally swirling her tongue around the bulbous head of his manhood. With her teeth she bit down gently, his hips shot up and she smiled around his shaft. She then experimented between alternating with her teeth and tongue. He tried to pull her head off him. The sensation was too much; he was trying to tell her he was going to come in her mouth if she didn't stop. She slapped his hands away and increased her efforts, she wanted to taste him. All of him, she wanted him to cum and she wanted to swallow it. She was so turned on she was dripping as she positioned herself so she was lying with her legs spread and riding his lower leg. He called out her name.

"Di, I…I'm gonna cummmmmm. If you don'ttttt…stop. God, baby, please….Stop."

She looked up and she refused to release his turgid shaft. She sucked harder as his eyes locked on hers. She was watching the effect she had on him, as she felt her own inner muscles clench and unclench as if she was milking him and she loved the sensation and the power of it. Hearing him beg, she sucked him so hard he slid effortlessly down her throat. She all but growled at the sensation and bobbed her head up and down.

His eyes started to softly glow red, he was losing all control over his vision powers and begged her, "Di, don't stop, baby, just a little more… I'm gonnaaaaa….._**CUMMMMMMMM**_," he shouted out the last word as he closed his eyes tightly, his body started to shake as his balls tightened, he felt the pressure build, he struggled to hold it back and then he gave in. He saw stars explode behind his closed lids he gripped her hair, fisting it in his hands, his hips shot up off the bed as he felt the first streams of cum leave his shaft from somewhere deep inside him.

Diana felt his cock grow harder and start to pulse. She knew instinctually he was about to shoot off in her mouth, she sucked harder and took him deeper. She loved the taste of his precum, she wanted it all. She was like a woman possessed as she ground her hard aching clit down on his lower leg and rotated her hips. As soon as he started to shoot stream after stream down her throat, she started to cum against his leg, she held on to him for dear life she had never felt anything like this. Between the control she had over him, the power she felt at making him cum like this, the taste of him, her own orgasm, she swallowed down as much as she could then lifted her mouth from him and road his leg hard and fast as she exploded, join him in one of the best orgasms he had ever given her. She was lost in own waves of sensation, somehow she grabbed his still pulsating cock and jerked him up and down as she came. She was shaking so hard her body was convulsing with pleasure.

As Clark felt her body cum and the wetness pooling on his leg, he pulled her up and held he needed to feel her naked boy against his. He hugged her crushing her breasts to his chest, she wanted more, she raised up, grabbed him at the base of his still engorged cock, then positioned herself over him and slid down taking him in as far as he could go.

"Di, Oh My GOD…..What are you…..what are…God, Di, you're going to make me cum again….Di."

She leaned down and kissed him savagely biting his lip hard enough to break his own invulnerable skin. She started to shiver uncontrollably as he gripped her hair hard and jerked her head back. There eyes locked and they came together. Both breathing rapidly, in fast short breaths, she rose up, leaned back arching her back, she was covered in a fine sheen of perspiration and she was absolutely gorgeous. Her breast perfect globes capped by tight pink nipples, her pussy was milking him tightly and then her head came forward and in a voice she didn't recognize as it was so thick with lust she said, "Clark….baby…look at me….I want to watch you when you come."

He bit his already healed lip and without a thought his eyes opened and he looked at her beautiful face, her features twisted in ecstasy, the goddess in her unleashed and she commanded of her mate, "Cum with me, baby, now, Clark cum for me!"

He was undone, his hips shot upward, his hands gripping her hips bruising her with the strength behind his grip. He pulled her roughly down on him and demanded, "Cum for me, Di…. ."

Again he was the master of her soul and she gave herself to him completely as she gripped him in a vice grip and then convulsed around his pulsation cock. Together they came, not once taking their eyes off each others. Two souls came together as she pressed down on his chest with her hands, her lips went to his and she kissed him as if her life depended on it. He was only too happy to return it. "I love you," she gasped out against his lips and he returned her words to her. She lifted her lips from his and looked into his dark blue eyes, her own were a golden blue. She slammed down on him once more and her body collapsed from the intensity of her orgasm. He held her as she shuddered against him. He could barely form a thought. Still joined together, he felt her aftershocks and she felt him pulse in her in response to her body's response to his.

She lifted up from him and laid her forearms across his chest and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life, she was for lack of a better word, _**'Cum Drunk'**_ and her voice reflected it, "Hi, I love you Clark."

He smiled looking into her eyes as the golden inner light started to fade and give way to her normal starry blue eyes and he said, "Hi, yourself beautiful, I love you too, Di. You have no idea how much I love you."

She was literally drunk with pleasure as she said, "That was….I don't know if there is a word for what you just made me feel."

He chuckled weakly and hugged her, "I know, I can't believe what you did with your mouth; I never felt anything like that before."

She smiled and said, "I liked it. I like giving you pleasure."

"I could tell. Can we just lay here for a bit, before we have to get up and get going?"

"Mmmmmmm hmmmmmmm, that would be nice, you wore me out."

"I wore you out? That's a first."

"You're a bad boy Clark Kent….," she got a faraway look in her eyes and smiled coyly at him.

Teasingly he said, "And?"

"I find I love bad boys. Is it wrong that I like, everything you do to me? I love when you control me, because it's done with so much love, you always take care of me. I love that."

"Di, I will always take care of you and what we do here in our little corner of the universe, as long as it's done with love and no intent to hurt each other. I don't see how that could be wrong."

"Yeah," she said and then moved up him so their faces were barely an inch apart and she said in such a loving matter of fact voice that he had to smile at her, "Your mine."

"I could be no one else's and your mine."

"I will always be yours Clark."

He kissed her softly and rolled them so they were facing each other on their sides and realized they were on the bed," Di?"

"Clark," she replied.

"How did we end up on the bed?"

She looked around, shook her head giggling and then nuzzled into the bite mark that was always perceptible to her on his neck causing him to shiver, "I don't know but can we do that again, please."

"Always, kitten."

Two hours later they rolled reluctantly out of bed, it was 6:30 and they had to get ready for Lana and Pete's version of karaoke. He still had to pick out a song.

He took her hand and said, "Shower then we get dressed and rehearse. Did you finally decide on a song?"

She hugged his left arm as they headed to the bathroom shower and said, "Yep," popping the 'p'.

"You going to tell me?"

"Nope," she said again popping the 'p'.

"Di," he whined as she took off at top speed to the shower.

"Crazy Amazon," he muttered as he took off after her.

"I heard that Mr. Kent," she said giggling as she walked naked into the shower and turned on the hot water.

He was standing in front of her as she shut the shower door.

"Show off."

"Is it showing off, if it's a natural ability," he asked as he took the soap and started to wash her breasts.

She hissed in pleasure and said, "If you keep doing that we are not going to be there on time," then she arched her still sensitive breasts against his palms as he washed her.

Smiling down at her he asked, "So you want me to stop?"

She moaned, took the soap from his hand, and gripped his hardening cock and started to wash him saying, "Only if you want me too?"

An hour later, they were finally satisfied that they had cleaned all the important parts and cracks on each other's body, found them exiting the shower and both looked suspiciously well fucked.

Ten minutes later found Diana sitting in front of her vanity, putting the finishing touches of her makeup on. Utilizing the Kryptonian Crystal as she looked into the mirror, she found a redheaded, pale skinned, freckle faced Diana Price looking back out at her, and she had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a light green sleeveless silk top, a pair of shiny blue skinny jeans and of course her trade mark sandals. As she had told Clark, she hated to wear shoes and on the Island she had gone barefoot most of her life.

Clark entered her dressing room dressed in, a light blue t-shirt, that did nothing to hide his muscular chest and arms, a pair of jet black jeans and black sneakers, his hair it's normal unkempt mess. He stopped, looked at her reflection in the mirror, as she was facing away from him and looking at herself in the mirror.

Seeing him in the mirror she stopped preening and sauntered over to him seductively. He leaned against the wall, folded his arms across his chest and said, "Stop right there you little nympho, we have to go."

She pouted and frowned grumbling, "it's your fault, I never even wanted to have sex before you, now it's all I can think of when I see you like that, you're wearing a tight shirt what did you expect? This is not my fault," she said the last coyly, and then added smiling, "I blame you."

He walked over and kissed her softly saying against her lips, "I can accept that, gladly and passionately. But seriously Di, we have to go. If we're late Lana is going to kill us, she said and I quote exactly 9 p.m., which makes we wonder what she really has planned. She never says exactly."

"Then we should go, she can be scary."

"You faced down Darkseid and you think Lana can be scary?"

"Have you met Lana," she asked half jokingly.

"Good point."

They headed downstairs, at the landing was a note pinned to the wall with one of Diana's mothers short knives. Diana's eyes went wide when she saw it as did Clarks, "This can't be good, and it's in Lana's handwriting and why pin it to the wall with a knife," asked Clark.

"That's my mother's knife," she said timidly. "What does it say," she asked rising up on tiptoes so she could put her chin on his shoulder and then nuzzle her mark on the right side of his neck to keep calm.

"Oh Rao," he exclaimed as he started to read.

"Is that bad, because sometimes when you say Rao it's good, but this isn't one of those times is it? What does it say, did my mother say anything in it, are we in trouble? When were they even here? Is my mother with Lana? Should I go get my sword?"

Clark narrowed his eyes as he turned to her and said, "You just asked me like 9 questions in the space of three seconds, do you even breathe when you babble?"

She started to laugh, then realized he said she babbled and she growled at him and said, "I am going to get my sword."

She turned to go back upstairs when he grabbed her arm and spun her to him. "You are too cute and a bit of a brat. Now are you going to forget the sword and let me read it?"

She nodded and smiled politely saying, "Yes, please."

He turned back to the note; she moved to her spot behind him and stood on her tiptoes again so she could read over his shoulder. He turned his head with a half grin plastered to his lips and said, "You're like a little kid."

"Yeah," she said agreeing with him and then added confidently, "But you still love me."

Rolling his eyes as if to say, _**'Duh'**_, he said instead, "Zip it red," he then proceeded to read the note and his eyes widened as he handed it to Diana and said, "Your turn."

She snatched it and read and her eyes widened and she grumbled, "I am not loud. Why does she keep saying that? Oh and she took my mother with her to the Talon because we were both loud and traumatized her when they came over two hours ago to get us."

As she finished reading her mouth opened in shock, she spun around and stared at Clark her eyes wide as saucers and said, "Uh – oh. Oh, Hera. There are just some things a mother does not need to know."

Clark nodded in agreement and said, "Tell me about it."

"I just did, did you not hear me?"

"Di, your doing it again, sweetie."

"Babbling?"

"You got it in one."

"Well I'm nervous, I mean I'm 23 years old, you don't think she'll try to ground me do you," she asked so innocently he started to laugh.

"Your living here with me, we're about to get married, she can't ground you."

"Well I don't know Clark she is a Queen."

"Are you serious?"

She worried her lower lip between her teeth and shrugged looking up hopefully.

"I could bring my sword."

"Might be a good idea."

_**To Be Continued:**_

**Coming up next**

_**Chapter 13 ~Karaoke Smallville Style:**_

Be here in 72 hours or tomorrow whichever comes first…..

Let the fun begin. Oh before I go, anyone think Diana will be grounded and if she is grounded with Clark, does that actually count as a punishment?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Hope this is to your liking. Again thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I love each and every one of them. It makes the writing all that much more rewarding. Hope this makes as much sense in your heads as you read it as it did when I wrote it. (grins) Now without further ado…**

_**I present to you the long awaited Karaoke….**_

_**Chapter 13 ~Karaoke Smallville Style:**_

As Clark and Diana walked up Main Street in downtown Smallville she was looking at everything and nothing. Listening to her heartbeat with his enhanced hearing he noticed it was beating just a bit faster, she was nervous, he just wasn't sure if it was the singing in public something she said she had never done before, not counting the times she sang for her fellow Amazon sisters, or the fact that her mother not only knew what her daughter was up to and in all possibility heard it as well.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer he stopped, took both her hands in his and asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you?"

She shrugged and then made a motion of pointing upward.

"That bad?"

"Clark, that was my Mother, she heard us. Now she probably hates me."

"Di, she doesn't hate you. Me…possibly…but you, never."

Giving him a nervous smile she went up on tip toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Okay, I can do this. I mean it's not like she can ground me," then she got really nervous and asked, "Can she?"

"Diana Price, your 23 years old she can't ground you, besides you know Lana, she probably just left that note there to freak us out."

"It's working, I am freaked out," she said under her breath.

"It'll be fine, come on we can't be late or Lana is going to kill us."

"I should have brought my sword," she muttered under her breath and together they walked the last block to the Talon.

_**Inside The Talon:**_

Lana kept looking from the entrance of the Talon then to the clock behind the bar where Pete was bartending and telling jokes to anyone that would listen. She stormed over to the bar and motioned for Pete to come over.

"What's up babe?"

"There late," she said.

He looked up at the clock, then to his fiery redheaded wife, "No their not, they still have 10 minutes and you know how fast he can move when he wants too, so they are not late." Seeing the look she was giving him he added, "Yet. I mean they are not late, yet. Damn you can be scary, Lana."

"I need a drink, something really strong and if they bale on me, I am going to show you scary."

"You don't drink Lana, just relax, they will be here, you said yourself you guys practice the better part of three hours and she was excited."

"Yeah well they better have a good reason for giving me a heart attack, because if they don't show, you are explaining to all these people that Karaoke is put on hold due to, rabbits, as in they are like two bunnies in heat."

"Babe, you need to relax, they will be here."

"Yeah, your right, they are probably paying me back for the note I left," she grinned at what she had written.

He poured himself a scotch and said, "What did you do, "Lana Lane Ross?"

"I might have said, I stopped by to get them with Helena and we heard them doing the nasty, AGAIN."

He downed his scotch in one gulp and coughed.

Her eyes went wide as she got ready to give him a piece of her mind, just as the door opened and in walked Clark and Diana hand in hand. Diana looked like she was trying to hide behind Clark as she looked around to see if her mom was there. Then she saw her sitting with Mel and Mary surrounded by a group of single middle aged men. She tugged on Clarks hand and motioned with her chin.

"Time to face the music," she said and clinging to Clark she made her way through the crowded Talon to where her mother was sitting.

Clark just smiled nodding hellos to the people he knew as he followed his fiancé and said loud enough for her to hear. "Well she can't kill us in here, it's too crowded with witnesses and you have to sing. If she kills us Lana is going to be really pissed off."

She turned to him and put her arms around his neck and stood up on her tip toes saying, "I love you. Now kiss me and then I can do this."

Just as he leaned down to give her a kiss, he was jerked around by a red face Lana and she didn't look to happy as she said, "No, no, a thousand times NO. I swear you too have got to be kidding me. We have a show to do and you two want to make out in the middle of The Talon."

"Ijustwantedakissforluck," said a flustered Amazon Princess, as Lana led her away from a bewildered looking Clark.

"And you go make nice with your future Mother In Law, oh and you better have a song to sing or I am picking one out for you, now go."

"You are really bossy, Lana Ross, and I want to know exactly what you told my mom."

She pushed Diana over towards the door that led into the Talons kitchen saying, "Later, we have a show to do, missy. Diana stopped short and Lana jerked to a stop. She tried to tug her the rest of the distance and it was like trying to move a small mountain, Diana was not budging.

"Diana," whined Lana, "we don't have time for this."

"Make time," she replied and for the first time since they met Lana was not facing Diana Price she was facing a very annoyed Wonder Woman.

Lana took a beat and then acquiesced saying softly not to be overheard, "Fine but in there, because if you're going to go all Amazon Warrior on me I don't want witnesses."

Diana stood tall, folded her arms over her chest and said in a voice that was every bit that of the Amazon that presided over a nation, "I just got my Mother back, if you have done anything to jeopardize that. I will never forgive you. I trusted you with my secrets and then you go out of your way to what? Bring my mother back to the Loft so she could witness what Clark and I do in private."

"No, Diana, I would never do that."

"Apparently you did just that; do not compound this by lying to me."

"I am not lying to you."

"I read the note, how could you, I thought you were my friend."

"Diana, I was teasing Clark. I would never do that to you. I am your friend, I'm….I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Diana relaxed just a bit and asked, "Then why would you do that to Clark?"

She lowered her eyes, shrugged and looked back up to see just how mad her friend still was and said, "Pfffftttt, I'm like his sister, it's what I do. I tease him and I would never really do anything to hurt either of you. I love him and I love you to, you're like the little sister I never had. I didn't know you would read the note or take it seriously."

"But, but, Oh by the Goddess, he is on the way to apologize to my mother," she said in a panicked voice. "This is your fault and you better fix it."

Lana started to run out to try and intercept Clark, when she collided into a rather steel like body. She bounced off and said, "Ow, not funny, Kent."

He held onto her shoulders so she wouldn't fall and then released her. He stood before her with his arms folded and just looked at her.

Lana defiantly looked up at him and hissed out, "What are you even doing here; I was coming to rescue you before you made a fool of yourself?"

"I heard Diana," he said pointing to his ear. "She sounded mad so I thought you might need a little help."

"Yeah, she was look I'm sorry okay, I was teasing you both but she doesn't know that I do that apparently and I might have crossed a line, but Clark I would never hurt you guys. You know that right?"

He hugged Lana and whispered, "Lana she has only known you all of three days, you need to go easy on her."

She nodded against his chest and said, "Understood."

Then turned to Diana and asked, "I am sorry, I should have thought, are we good?"

Diana nodded and then walked over to Lana and gave her a hug, "Don't do it again, sister," she said affectionately and then released her.

"Got it don't tease the PRINCESS. I really can't promise that, I mean really have you guys met me?"

Clark and Diana both rolled their eyes and started to reach for each other.

"No..No..No," said Lana pushing them apart and then looked at the clock, "Oh my God, she is on in like 5 minutes, it's 9:25. Clark go," she commanded pushing him out the door. "Go make nice to your Mother In Law."

"You," she pointed at Diana, "You're up in like 4 minutes so get ready what are you singing?"

Diana looked at Clark and winked saying, "You heard her get out of here and tell my mom, I said hi and no listening this time Mr. Kent."

Lana laughed and said, "You know what tell me when I call you out there because knowing you, you haven't a clue do you?"

Diana just smiled and pointed to the clock.

"Really? Di, Really?"

"Ah Lana?"

"Yes."

"2 minutes."

"Oh for the love of….this is payback isn't it?"

""Maybe," she said sweetly and then Lana ran out yelling as she pushed people out of her way, "Move it, out of the way, we have a show to put on and you all better be ready to sing."

As she hit the stage area where the Karaoke Machine was set up, she grabbed the mike and spun around looking at the audience and said, "First up is the new girl in town, Diana Price. She will be singing…., Hmmmm. I have no clue because she refused to tell me, so let's give a warm Talon welcome to our newest member of Smallville, Miss Diana Price."

As Lana started clapping the members of the audience joined in and a confidently looking redheaded Diana price came walking up from the back towards the stage. Catcalls rang out from all the single men in the audience and at the bar.

"Hey," yelled Lana, "Zip it you yokels she's taken and she's like my cousin."

Ignoring Lana they kept clapping and laughing, finally settling down as Diana came up to stand next to Lana and whispering in her ear.

"You got it cousin. Okay now you can give it up for, Diana Price singing, "Barracuda" by Heart.

Again the crowd started clapping; Diana turned her back on the audience, took the microphone from Lana and waited.

As the first strains of the intro started Diana started to nod her head in time to the music a hush went out from the crowd, Clarks attention was riveted to her lithe form as he smiled and looked over at Helena. She was smiling; her own eyes were glued to her daughter.

With the intro to the song finished, as Diana sang out the first word of the song, _**"So,"**_ she spun around faced the audience and started belting out the song. There was no mistaking it, she was in complete control and she was a nature. She was having a ball, her eyes found Clarks as she sang and pranced around the stage. When she got to the part in the song where she sang, "I bet your going to ambush me, you've got me down, down, down, down on my knees," she sank to her knees and kept singing, "now wouldn't cha Barracuda?" As she looked over the audience, then she sprang up and threw her head back as she sang, "Back over Time." Then snapping her head forward as she sang out, "we were all trying for free, Met up with porpoise and me No right no wrong you're selling a Song - a name Whisper game," throughout the song she pranced and danced and gave a show and she loved it.

She was having the most fun she had in a long time and it showed. Diana Price was a natural and the audience loved her.

As she got to the last verse of the song she got down low to the floor like a predator and watched the audience as she sang out, "If the real thing don't do the trick No! You better make up something quick You gonna burn into the wack Barra-Barracuda." As she sang out, Barra-Farracuda she rose up and slowly started to move back to the center of the stage and started singing, "Naaaaaa, Naaaaaaaa, Naaaaaaa," then in time to the music she did two rapid one hand cartwheels and the audience at the Talon went crazy. They already loved her song and the way she sang it, but the Cartwheels had them up and clapping. She danced around to the end of the music and then took a bow as it ended.

Lana was beside her hugging her she was so excited. Helena was up and moving to the stage with Clark beside her and they grabbed Diana and hugged her as they got there. Clark was beaming he was so proud of her he could have busted.

Pete was yelling and banging on the bar he was so excited. Finally the Talon started to settle down as Lana took back the stage and announced the next singer, "Clark Kent singing….Ya know I have no idea but he has a tough act to follow folks so, Clarkie, what are you going to sing for us?"

He turned red as he walked to Lana, whispered in her ear and then took a step back.

"Really? Cool."

Diana jumped up and wrapped her legs and arms around Clark and kissed him, then got down as the Cat Calls started again and she turned red mumbling, "For Luck."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay guys Clark is going to attempt to sing, **Anything Goes** by Cole Porter."

While the song wasn't anywhere near the caliber of what his fiancé sang he did an excellent job. Like Diana he played the audience and had fun when he got to the line in the song that said, "When ev'ry night the set that's smart is in- Truding in nudist parties in Studios. Anything goes." He substituted the word _**'Talon' **_for _'nudist'_ and _**'Smallville'**_ for '_Studios'._

As the song came to a close Diana appeared almost out of thin air she was so excited and she threw herself into his arms. The couple couldn't be sure if the clapping was for his singing or because of the obvious love she had for him and was not afraid to show it.

Lana tried to come between them and finally gave up. She had to settle for shooing the couple off the little impromptu stage so the rest of the singers could go on.

Diana and Clark sat next to Diana's mother the rest of the night, much to her delight and the delight of Mary and Mel. Before Mel and Mary left, Mel made Diana promise to come in for breakfast the next morning and try his pancakes. He really wanted to know what she thought.

Looking over at Clark she saw him wink at her and she smiled brightly asking what time they opened.

That got a chuckle out of Mel and he asked, "Why you coming over at 7:00 a.m., little lady?"

Her stomach chose that moment to growl, she hadn't had her dinner and she told them.

Mary gave a disapproving look to her surrogate nephew and scolded him, "Clark Kent, you were raised better than that, you need to feed this girl."

Lana mocked a cough into her hand and said, "Bunnies."

Diana tried to make herself as small as possible as Clark looked down at the top of the table.

"What was that Lana," asked Mel.

"I didn't say anything," she said quickly following it up with a, "Oh my look at the time. We have to close and get out of here, it's after 2 and you know if these two don't get to bed, they will never make it for that 7:00 a.m. breakfast." She followed it up with a fake yawn.

"Uh huh," replied Mel suspiciously.

Thirty minutes later found the four friends and Hippolyte a.k.a. Helena sitting around the table at the now empty Talon talking and joking.

Diana looked at her mom and asked, "Mother, are you coming home with Clark and me, we can give you the bedroom his parents use to use."

As she said it Clark got a sad look to his eyes and she took his hand in hers mouthing, "I love you."

"Love you to babe," he replied and looked over at her mother saying, "Of course you're coming back with us. I won't take no for an answer."

"I would like that," she said and her eyes sparkled with mirth as she added more for her daughters benefit then Clarks, "That is if you can keep the bunnies quiet, that way we can all get our rest."

"Mother," shouted Diana sounding mortified and then she glared at Lana.

Lana held her hands up and said quickly, "It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't me. I didn't say anything to your mother."

Clark listened to her heartbeat and knew she was telling the truth, even though Diana looked like she wanted to hurt her, he quickly took hold of Diana's wrist and said, "She is telling the truth, she didn't say anything."

"Then…..What?"

"Diana, Princess of Themyscira, do you think me a fool?"

"No mother."

"Child, Lana didn't have to say anything it is written all over your face, each time you look at him or touch his hand. I can see the love and the passion that burns within you. While it has been well over 2500 years I was once your age. I have known love and the touch of a man daughter."

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Oh Diana, you could never disappoint me. I love you. Nothing you could do would shock me. However."

"Yes, mother," she asked once again like the little girl her mother would scold when she found her doing something wrong.

"Just because I know what you and Clark do doesn't mean I want to hear it."

Diana smiled brightly and threw herself into her mother's welcoming arms and hugged her tightly and whispered, "Thank you, mom."

"Now I think, I would like to retire for the evening if you don't mind," she said yawning, "It has been a full day."

_**To Be Continued:**_

Next up a little something I like to call…

_**Chapter 14 ~ The Goddess Hera Is Not Happy:**_

Be here in 72 hours gentle reader as we say the shitith is about to hit the fanith.

Hope the Karaoke was to your liking, please leave a review and I will see ya soon. Again as always thank you so much for reading…


End file.
